Eclipse
by smartpajer
Summary: What will happen if Sakura was hiding something... Something that musn't be seen or found! what if someone's after her for the secret! WTF! She has a brother in the akatsuki? DEIXSAKU yey it's finish!
1. Chapter 1

Smartpajer: hello guys!!! This is my first fanfic!!! I got the inspiration from cynchick!!! I juz wanna say to you cynchick THANK U!!!! oh we -

Deidara: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!!!

Smartpajer: ……. I'm telling sakura-chan on u!!!! :}

Deidara: KUSO…… sakura-chan…… please tells the disclaimer already…

Sakura: ugh! Finally…. Oh well… Smartpajer doesn't any naruto characters!!! : P

Author's POV:

The akatsuki and Konoha are at peace now. They actually are a "treaty" now but tsunade and the council still has doubts in them… so this is where are story starts….

Sakura's POV:

"Eh? What the hell was that?!" I thought. She dashed through the trees and saw a (damn) crater which as big as the ocean!"HOLY SHIT!!!" I thought. Then I saw a person laying down there. Still moving and grunting. I dashed to the person and went to medic mode. I was about to heal him/her when suddenly a group of rogue ninjas attacked me. "Well well well, look at these guys! A little Konoha Nin protecting our target! Hahahaha! What are you gonna do Pinky? Slap us?!" The leader of the group said. I wasn't angry… I was freaking furious!!! _"NOBODY CAN CALL US PINKY!!!! RRRR LET ME AT THEM I'LL TEAR THEM APART!!!"_ yelled my inner.

"Miss Sakura do you want me to dispose them? I am really pissed off right now!!!!" Kiyoko yelled. I had to agree, So at once I made various of hand signs then my body started to slowly glow and my seal opened and lots of marks when up to my body my eyes slowly turned into dark violet. I can tell the groups of rogue ninjas were scared. I smirked at this. "Wha-what Th-the hell… ar-are you?!" their leader yelled. "Your worst nightmare…" Then I started to attack.

Deidara's POV:

"Kuso… those rogue ninjas were tougher than I thought! I had to blow up the whole area to get away from them… I was so close to Konoha! But I just had to faint because of Chakra loss…" I was suddenly interrupted in my thoughts when I felt a person dashed towards me. I could tell he/she was a medic because her/his hands started to slowly glow. But he/she was attacked because of those (damn, unfulgrateful) group of rogue Nin…. "Note to self: always bring extra clay to kill these guys" but I was interrupted (again!) I stared at her/him WIDE-EYED, her/his body was glowing into pink and blue while on her/his shoulder blade was scattering marks! Then I saw her/his eyes turning dark violet! "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! A JINCHUURIKI PERHAPS?! BUT WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE MARKS?!" I thought frantically. But before I can tell if his/her gender, I fainted…

Sakura's POV:

I threw my kunais at the trees, "ahahaha! You missed us Pinky! What kind of ninja are you?! A genin?!" their leader laughed.

I did multiple hand signs. And suddenly the trees were moving, their branches turned into arms and their roots turned into legs their started spraying all over the rogue ninjas, attacking them with poison! I smirked at this, "they don't know 'WHAT' their dealing with!" the trees suddenly turned into me! And started attacking the men with their seal activated and their demons opened! The rogue ninjas didn't last for 30 seconds! I smirked at their dead bodies. And suddenly my seal started to go back in my shoulder blade, my body started to turn into normal state. Once I was normal, I dashed back to the person. I gasped "an akatsuki member! I have no choice, he needs my help!" I started to heal him, "three broken ribs, a large gash, and a broken leg… hmm… I need to share with him my healing state then…" I started to do my surgery, after 30 minutes, he was done! I sighed contently. "Hello miss, can I take my partner now???" I gasped…

Cliffhanger!!!!!! : P

Smartpajer: hey! Please don't kill me yet!!! Please comment!!!! I wanna know if it sucks or what…. Don't worry I will update always!!! : P SORRY IF IT IS SHORT!!!! But I pro-

Deidara: WOULD U YOU JUZ TELL THEM TO COMMENT!!!! Jeez…..

Smartpajer: ….. SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!! Deidara's mean again!!!!  
Sakura: DEIDARA!!!! Don't be mean to Smartpajer!!!! COMMENT PLZ!!!


	2. Eclipse2

Smartpajer: HI!!!! This is the 2nd chapter of "eclipse"!!!! I just wan-

Deidara: STFU!!!! Already!

Smartpajer: BUT I Ju-

Deidara: Smartpajer does not own any of the naruto characters mentioned below!!! : P

Smartpajer: HEY!!!!

"_Hello miss, can I take my partner now???" I gasped…_

Sakura's POV

I glanced carefully to my right and saw another akatsuki member! I tried to keep my cool. And looked at him carefully, he had a mask in a swirl type with a hole on the right side for the eye. Somehow, he noticed then. I was interrupted "Hello My names is Tobi! Tobi is sorry if I scared you miss?" "Sakura, Haruno Sakura" I stated clearly "and Tobi I wasn't afraid!!! Just shock, that's all!" "Then, why did Miss Sakura gasp?" He said, by the way of his voice, I could tell he was smirking. "I was… uh…. Scared because of your partner's um… eh… never mind you got me I was kinda scared…" I blushed. "Hahahaha! Miss Sakura you are so cute when you blush and pretty when you are scared you know?" I blushed again. "Oh! And Tobi wants to know if Deidara-senpai is okay??? Is his okay sakura-chan?" "Oh! Yes Tobi he is okay, tell him to rest and drink this." I gave Tobi my special herb medicine, it is sweet because of the ingredients.

Tobi's POV:

Tobi took the medicine and look at it. "Tobi wants to know what it does?! Please!!!" "Oh! It lessens the pain of the surgery I did to him and also heals faster the injuries for him, I could tell your Deidara-senpai is not patient with his injuries I also healed his loose arm." Tobi was amazed! "How could sakura-chan do all that in 30 minutes??! Hmmm…. Tobi thinks she is interesting!!!! Must inform leader about her!!!" Tobi thought, suddenly she said "Tobi, I must be going now! I have training and tell your senpai, I wish him luck!!! And be careful!!!" She pecked on my cheek, Tobi blushed then she was gone, Tobi picked up Deidara-senpai and poofed away to our base!

Deidara's POV:

"Ahhh…. Kuso…. What the hell happened I remember somebody was protecting me now I have a massive killer headache! Wait I'm at the base but how?!" Then suddenly the door opened and revealed 3 akatsuki cloaks, I grunted "hi Tobi, weasel and fish face, what brings you here???" I asked rudely, "SENPAI!!! Drink this medicine sakura-chan gave me this so it can lessen the pain of the surgery she did and your loose arm!" He yelled. "WHO THE HELL IS SAKURA-CHAN?!" I yelled! "She's a kuonichi from Konoha…" weasel said "and by my guess she's hot and beautiful!!!! Tobi explained to me what she looks like: P" Fish face said, "Tobi thinks she saved you from those mean ninjas… because Tobi saw them dead right in front of her!!! And she also said to rest and just drinks the medicine after one day!!! And also she said to you to be careful next time!!!" Tobi yelled at me. "Wait… could it be her???! The one that has the freaking glowing body and freaky eyes?! It gotta be she was the only on present… gotta tell to Leader!!!" "Hey Tobi where's Leader, I need to tell him something." "Oh!! Leader is in his room!!!! And what are you gonna say to leader Deidara-senpai?!" Tobi asked. I sighed in defeat, "I'm gonna ask Leader about um… what's the surname of your sakura-chan?" "Oh!!! Her full name is Sakura Haruno!" "A Haruno huh? Hmm. Okay th-"I was interrupted because of a knock on the door. "Come in" "Deidara? You still alive?!" My eyebrow twitch. "What do you want Sasori?!" "Nothing but I heard that a little girl saved you." He chuckled while my eyebrow twitched again "SHE WAS NOT A LITTLE GIRL SHE WAS ABOUT MY AGE, YOU FREAK!!!" I shouted, he chuckled. "So what was her name? Dei-chan?" "Shut up… Her name was… uh… Sakura Haruno... WAIT Sasori you're a Haruno right!?!"

Sasori's POV:

"Wait… what did he just say? S-sakura Haruno?! My imouto-chan?! Saved my best friend?! It can't be unless… she must have "it" by then….. " I was out of my thoughts when I heard Deidara saying my name "hey Sasori!!!! SASORI!!!" "WHAT?!" "So I wa-""the girl you said, what was her name again?!" "Jeez… her name is Sakura Haruno… why do you ask?" But before I could answer I dashed to Leader's room.

Deidara's POV:

"I can't believe Sasori just dashed without telling me my answer…. I AM SOOO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!!! Oh wait… must go to Leader's room!!" I dashed to Leader's room in about 3 mins. (THAT'S A NEW RECORD!) But before I can open the door I heard…


	3. Eclipse3

Smartpajer: shhh!!! Be quiet! I just wanna say before I blackmail Deidara and sakura-chan is that HI!

Deidara and sakura: zzzzz…..zzzzz….

Smartpajer: *holds up Camera* hehehehe! I LOVE BLACKMAILS!!!! *FLASH!*

Deidara: eh?! What was that?

Sakura: yea! What the hell was that?!  
Smartpajer: uhh…. Lightning?! : P

Deidara and Sakura: oh…. Okay

Smartpajer:*sighs* whew… I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS BY THE WAY!!!

"_Hi!" – thinking_

"_**Hi!"–Kiyoko**_

"_Hi" – Inner sakura_

_Recap:_

"_I can't believe Sasori just dashed without telling me my answer…. I AM SOOO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!!! Oh wait… must go to Leader's room!!" I dashed to Leader's room in about 3 mins. (THAT'S A NEW RECORD!) But before I can open the door I heard…_

Deidara's POV:

"Leader-sama I think it's time for me to get her! She's already 18 years old like Deidara-baka!" _"Wait what the heck?! That's Sasori-teme! HOW DARE HE CALL ME BAKA!!! JUST BECAU-" _I was interrupted in my thoughts when I heard leader's voice. "Now, now Sasori, I know you want me to recruit your sister um… what was her name again?"Leader said "Her name is Sakura, Haruno sakura" _"Wait, WHAT THE HELL!!!! SASORI-TEME HAS A SISTER AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!!" _Then, again I was interrupted in my thoughts… "What is her specialty in her skills that can improve our organization, Sasori?"I heard Leader questioned. "She… She has … I think the Haruno demon seal… that's all I know but I know she got something else up her sleeve because when we were kids she's going to her 'secret spot'…" Sasori stated. "Hmmm…. I see, what would you suggest then?" "I think it would be best if we spy for her in 1 week, to know what is true power and how strong her power within is." Sasori- teme stated. _"Hmmm…. So that sakura chick is Sasori's sis. And powerful too eh?! Kuso! Must get out of here before Sasori is done with his speech!" _I dashed but luck isn't with me today because I tripped in Fish face's samehada making lots of noise! I sprinted to my room so fast that I knocked Hidan in a wall!

Sasori's POV:

"_Eh? What the fuck was that?! Must be Deidara-baka knocking Hidan into a wall." _"So Sasori who do you think I should send in spying her?" I heard Leader-sama stated but before I can answer "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR SHEMALE?! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!! STUPID FUCKING SHEMALE!!!!" I chuckled, "Leader-sama I think Deidara, Tobi and I would be best to go in the mission." Leader chuckled "I think so too. Sasori you will be leaving as soon as you can!" I nodded and went out to the room only to be met by Hidan.

Hidan's POV:

"_Stupid Fucking shemale, running like an idiot… oh great it puppet freak! Why the fuck is he smiling?!" I thought. _"Hey puppet freak why are you smiling?!" I laughed "HN… at least I'm not a zombie worshipping freak! And besides it's none of your business!" he yelled _"why that little!" _"Whatever!" I went into my room and slammed the door.

Sasori's POV:

I smirked as I watch Hidan slam his door. _"That should teach him!" _I went into my room only to find Deidara snoring up the place, my eyebrow twitched. I went to find Tobi and told him the mission before I could even finish. He left, my eyebrow twitched again.

Tobi's POV:

"_Tobi can't wait to meet Sakura-chan again!" _Tobi thought. Tobi packed all his things and some medicine too! Then Tobi ran out of the room and went outside of the base, Tobi went out and locked my room _"Tobi must lock room or Hidan-meanie might get Mr. swirly……" _Suddenly a scream interrupted Tobi's thoughts. _"That sounds like Deidara-senpai!"_

"I'M COMING DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!!!!" Tobi sprinted to Deidara-senpai's room.

Sasori's POV:

"_Damn it! Deidara if you don't wake up I am gonna..." _I suddenly smirked evilly.I took out a hose and sprayed Deidara-baka in full power! He screamed like a girl of course, _"tch… what an idiot…"_

Deidara's POV

I was dreaming about eating hot fudge with a sexy girl feeding me suddenly I was driven up to a wall only to be met by water in full force. I screamed! When the water stopped I confronted a laughing Sasori-teme and suddenly Tobi barged in and stared me and then suddenly laughed with Sasori-teme, I was furious, you could see steam coming from my ears, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" They stop with muffled laughs.

"Okay, okay so you better dress up for our mission deidei-chan!" They went out with laughter. I dressed up after 3 minutes, _"That's a new record: P" _I went outside for our "mission". I made my clay bird then, we took off

Smartpajer: *runs away*

Deidara: DAMN YOU!!!! I DO NOT SNORE YA KNOW?!  
Sasori: Yes you do just like naruto

Naruto and Deidara: HEY!!!!  
Smartpajer: hey Deidara do you like sakura chan?

Deidara: N-no I don't… *blushes*

Sasori: If you don't then I guess you don't care that she's having a date with sas-gay right?

Deidara: WHAT!!!

Smartpajer: yes she does have a date at her house now…

Deidara: I AM COMING SAKURA!!!!! NO ONE CAN TAKE MINE!!!!!!!!

Sasori and Smartpajer and Sas-gay: 0.0…. whoa…

Smartpajer: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PEDOPHILE DOING HERE?!

Sasori… I am surrounded by bakas

Sasuke: HN… Whatever

Smartpajer: *punches Sasuke to a wall* MUAHAHAHA THAT WILL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH SAKURA CHAN!!  
Sasori: rate and review plz…


	4. uh oh

Deidara: rrr… I hate you…

Smartpajer: aw! Come on deidei chan just because we lied to you that saku chan wasn't in a date, so you don't have to be angry! Right?

Deidara: I have every right to be angry with you because….

Sasori:*smirks* Because HE SAW SAKURA IN a TOWEL!!! HAHAHAHHAA!!!!

Deidara: *blushes* no I didn't….

Smartpajer: Then why is saku chan angry to you then huh?!

Deidara: … whatever…

Sasori: so is she hot in a towel?

Deidara: *glares* SHUT UP!

Sasori: so you want to keep her for yourself huh?

Deidara: JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!!!

Smartpajer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS!!!!

Recap:

_Deidara's POV_

_I was dreaming about eating hot fudge with a sexy girl feeding me suddenly I was driven up to a wall only to be met by water in full force. I screamed! When the water stopped I confronted a laughing Sasori-teme and suddenly Tobi barged in and stared me and then suddenly laughed with Sasori-teme, I was furious, you could see steam coming from my ears, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" They stop with muffled laughs._

"_Okay, okay so you better dress up for our mission deidei-chan!" They went out with laughter. I dressed up after 3 minutes, __"That's a new record: P" __I went outside for our "mission". I made my clay bird then, we took off_

Deidara's POV:

"Hey Sasori-teme (insert glare from Sasori and smirk from Deidara) who are we gonna spy again?" I asked "You baka! I already told you 3 times already!"He shouted "HN… sorry but as you see I'm busy guiding our damn flight!!!!" I retorted back. "Fine, we're gonna spy Sakura Haruno"

He stated. "Ohh!!! Your little sister! Tell me Sasori-teme is she hot?" I smirked while Sasori glared.

Sasori's POV

'_Why that little son of a-'_I was interrupted to my thoughts when I heard someone snoring. I looked at my back ang saw Tobi-baka snoring and drooling a little. I sweat dropped when I saw this, "so? Is she hot?" I heard Deidara-baka. A vein popped in my forehead, "Deidara…HOW WOULD I KNOW IF SHE'S HOT WHEN I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR 8 YEARS DAMN IT!!!!" I yelled at him. "Tch! Well sorry but I don't know your history, UN!" he retorted. I smirked, "what's with the cocky smirk?!" He shouted. "Nothing, I just noticed that your 'un' is back" Still smirking.

Deidara's POV

"Ok, you got me… I made a bet on Hidan that I will not say my 'un' while he can't curse, UN!" I smiled proudly. "Tch… It's actually very obvious that you'll win, you dope!" He said with an amused smirk. "So how much did you bet?" He said. "I betted 1000 yen while his is 2000 yen, UN" I smirked at the thought of Hidan-teme having an outrage. "Oh yeah, Sasori, UN?" I said. "What?" He said with a tingle of annoyance. "Is your sister hot?" I received a smack at my head. I screamed my pain while clutching my, now, growing lump in my head.

"You didn't have to do that, UN!!!!!" I yelled. But before he can say anything Tobi awakened. "GOOD MORNING, DEIDARA-SENPAI AND SASORI-SENPAI!!!!!" he yelled.

Tobi's POV

"_Why is Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai staring at me like that? Maybe I have dirt in my mask?" _"Tobi YOU BAKA be quiet or else!!!!"

"YES SENPAIS!!!!!!" I said (yelled).

Sasori's POV

Before I could smack him, we heard a loud 'BOOM'. "Deidara, go there!" I pointed where the 'BOOM' came from. We landed safely and quietly. Then we spied on whoever caused the 'BOOM'. I saw a girl with lots of markings of a Haruno and with pink hair… _"WAIT! Pink hair?! Haruno markings?! It can't be imouto chan…. But…" _I saw Deidara-baka drooling and gaping my sister. A vein popped in my forehead.

Deidara's POV

'_Kuso… I never saw a g-girl like that, so beautiful! I wonder what her name is, UN?" _ But before I could think of anything, someone smacked my head. I looked around and saw a very pissed off Sasori. I gulped nervously "Hehehehe. H-hey sa-Sasori! Wha-what's the pro-problem, UN?" I stuttered because I never ever seen Sasori-teme this angry before. "Would you please stop drooling over my sister!" He angrily whispered. I stared at him dumbfounded. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" I half whispered and half shouted. "Deidara-senpai she's also the one who saved you!" Tobi-baka stated. I was again dumbfounded, so I watched her to see if she is really the one who saved me.

Sakura's POV

"I guess I can train now, seeing that I accidentally boomed up the place." I chuckled. I started to do different hand signs. "Haruno seal: stage one! Silent mist attack!" suddenly all of my surroundings was clouded by mist. I did another round of hand signs. "Horse, Tiger, Boar, Eagle Fire Dragon missile attack!" I started spraying LOTS of black fireballs. "Tch, I guess I finish that combo attack. Well I guess I have to do Stage two then." I made various hand signs but with the right hand only "Haruno seal: stage two!" Suddenly markings went from my shoulder blade and started covering me from head to toe! I smirked.

I quickly ran from one tree to another tree, I pulled the tree from the ground with ease! Suddenly I felt chakras spiked! I threw the tree in the direction of the chakras and 'POOF' they disappeared. "KUSO!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" I said with venom in every word. I deactivated my Seal. At the same time three cloaked figures came out _" I know those cloaks!" _"Akatsuki! I should've known!" I said while I furrowed my eyebrows together. Suddenly one of the akatsuki revealed themselves, "Sa-Sasori? Nii-san?! What are you doing here?" I said half angry and half surprised. "Tch, Nice to see you to Imouto-chan or might I say little sis!" He smirked while I scowled. "I'm not little DAMN IT!" Suddenly the two mysterious akatsuki members finally revealed themselves, "TOBI-KUN!!!!" I said while I hugged him! He hugged me too. They sweat dropped. I suddenly looked to the third member. "Hi Deidara-san, I see my medicine worked on you!" I said cheerfully but suddenly I backed away "hehehehe forgot your akatsuki members!!! Sorry!" I said while they sweat dropped. "So WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" They smirked suddenly Deidara disappeared and went behind me but before I could attack him. He pressed my pressure point and I fainted but I heard him say "You, UN…"

CLIFFHANGER!!!

Smartpajer: Soo what do you think guys, Does it suck?!

Deidara and sakura: Maybe

Smartpajer and Sasori: awww… the couple is back!!!

Deidara and Sakura: *blushes* Noo we're not a couple!

Smartpajer: really? Because I think deidei chan likes saku chan while saku chan likes deidei chan!!!

Deidara and sakura: *blushes madly*

Sasori: *sighs* Review plz…… we need many reviews as possibly maybe 20 reviews; you don't know how Smartpajer sulks….


	5. YIKES!

Smartpajer: HEY!!! Sorry for the delay guys and girls!!! I was babysitting my cousins….. FOR 2 WEEKS!!!! *whispers* they're evil I'll tell you!!! EVIL!!!!

Sasori: BAKA!!!

Smartpajer: owie! That hurts my ears!!

Sakura: Shut up already and get on with the story!!!

Smartpajer: YOU'RE ALL MEAN TODAY!!!! WAAHHHH!!!! *whispers* deidei-chan please says the disclaimer…. *sniff*

Deidara: SMARTPAJER DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS MENTION BELOW!

Smartpajer: DARN IT!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

Part 2 Uh-Oh

Sakura's POV

"_Kuso…. I have a headache! Damn it….. Uhh? Where the hell am I?"_ I looked around and saw specifically, 2 bunked beds…. _"Hmmmm…. Seems like there are four people sleeping here…. W-wait a min-minute! Sasori-Nii san!!! So it wasn't a dream and Tobi-kun! And Deidara-san! Kuso I am in Akatsuki's headquarters…. _

_Well must tell tsunade-shisou the plan worked after all…." _I smirked at our plan when I told what I saw,

_Flashback:_

"_Tsunade-shisou?" I asked "Yes sakura, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly. "You do know about my whole secret right?" I said. "Well, of course… What did you see sakura? Tell me it might be valuable information for us." She said. "I saw him Tsunade-shisou…. His coming for me…. My Nii-san's coming…." _

_I said with a little sadness in the eyes. "Kuso! I knew it… Then I have no choice, we have to formulate a plan sakura, I knew the akatsuki were up to no good…. Rrr…" She said while gritting her teeth. "Hmmm… Tsunade-shisou how about if I join them?" I asked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She shrieked. _

"_Noo, not at all! Think about it. If I join them then I can steal information for you… IF they're really up to no good…" I said. "Sakura… Fine! But please be careful… I can't afford to lose you… How will you contact me?" She asked. "Telepathy… You can't answer though… But it's the best because if I write the akatsuki will have suspicions about me…" I said._

"_Okay… I trust you on this sakura… For now the mission is a secret maybe only a few of my Anbu and your sensei will know." She said. "Bye tsunade-shisou! I gotta go train!" I said while waving. "BE CAREFUL SAKURA!!!" She shouted. "OKAY!!!" I said then poofed away…"_

_Flashback ends_

"_And now, I'm here… __"Tsunade shisou! I am in akatsuki headquarters, reports will be given when I have enough info!"_Then the door began to open. I squinted my eyes to see who it is. Then suddenly I was enveloped into a hug with……………………………………… Tobi…….

Tobi's POV

Tobi is here in the kitchen eating happily with Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Kisame-senpai and Itachi-senpai! "Sasori-senpai, do you think sakura-Chan's awake?" Tobi asked. "Hmm…. Well I don't know maybe another hour then we'll check on her…" Sasori-senpai said. "But I WANNA CHECK HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi said/whined.

Sasori's POV

"But I WANNA CHECK HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi whined. _"Sasori… Remember he's just an idiot…. Waste of your time…" _"TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP, UN!!!!"_ "They're just bakas…. Breath in and breath out!"_

"Bakas… I suggest you shut up before I mangekyou your asses!" Itachi said. I smirked at their faces. "Hehehehe, I think I'll check your little sister Sasori-teme, UN…" He scurried went out of the kitchen with Tobi- baka. "I'll go with them, Never know what they might do to your Hot err… I mean your sister!" Kisame said while he went out the kitchen… A vein popped on my forehead. _"I'll kill those asses if they land one finger on my imouto-chan!" _"Seems like your getting over protective on your sister, eh?" Itachi asked. I scoffed. "You should though; you do know that half of the akatsuki members except you, me, leader, konan and Zetsu are perverts…" I stiffened. _"KUSO…. He's right…" _"Excuse me, Itachi. I'll go check on them…"

Tobi's POV

Tobi is sooo excited to see sakura-chan!!! _"I wonder if she's awake?!" _ I turned the doorknob with Deidara-senpai and Kisame-senpai behind. And saw SAKURA-CHAN AWAKE! I ran to her and hugged her immediately! But unfortunately Tobi's weight caused her and Tobi to fall…

Deidara's POV

"_Tobi, YOU BAKA!!!! That idiot always hugs everyone…" _I looked over to Sasori's sister and jaw dropped.

The scene was actually kinda perverted… Sasori's sister was underneath and Tobi was on top of her…And in the bed too… I tried to shake my thoughts. "Whoa Tobi! I didn't know you wanna get laid this fast!" Kisame busted out laughing while I snickered. We saw the two some blushed madly, I don't know why but I felt a pain in my heart. I shrugged it off.

The two still didn't move. I was getting annoyed so I tried to pull them off. When I pulled Tobi off the ground. He hugged me so fast then I felled down with Sasori's sister. She blushed madly. I heard laughter in the background. And twitched violently then, looked at her. I tried to take this advantage and try to look at her face.

"_Hmm… she has dazzling green eyes, soft pink hair, creamy and smooth skin, pink and luscious lips, has the right curves and has a big chest." _I blushed madly in 3 shades of red because I was looking at her chest. I could see her blushing madly. So I got up as fast as I can and helped her too. She smiled._ "I like her smile." _I smiled too. "Awww…. Deidara I never knew you have hots for Sasori's sister?!" I blushed. **"DEIDARA!!!!! YOU ARE SOOO FUCKING DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" **I jumped 5 meters high and saw a **VERY **angry Sasori! "K-Kuso!" I said while backing away. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" He said

Sasori's POV

"_I will fucking kill him! No one dares lay a hand on her, if there was they would be in the hospital or dead!" _I walked to Deidara and got my chakra wires on my (FAMOUS) puppet. "Any last words?" (LOL!) "Yeah, I do… um, How about just stop fucking around for minute?!" I looked around and saw…

CLIFFHANGER!!!

Smartpajer: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY….

Sakura: *Laughs* HAHAHAHA Sasori I didn't know you read famous quotes!!! HAHAHAHAHA

Sasori: STFU! I don't BLAME THE AUTHOR!!! *looks around and saw me* I AM SOO GONNA GET MY REVENGE!!!  
Smartpajer: Get your revenge and I'll destroy your dolls!!! *smirks*

Sasori: I HATE YOU!!!

Smartpajer: awww I love you too Dollie-chan!!!

Deidara: uhh? Read and review please!!!


	6. OOPS

Smartpajer: Hi!!! I just wanna say………………… HI!

Sasori: BAKA!

Deidara: *mumbles* moron….

Smartpajer: ….. YOU'RE MEAN!!!

Sakura: well, um… how about we just get on with the stor-

Deidara: well of course were mean today FIRST you make me saw saku chan in a towel *blushes* SECOND you make sound perverted when I said "you, UN" and THIRD you're making Sasori-Teme kill me!!! *sobs*

Smartpajer: Baby! I wonder why sakura chan even loves yo-

Sakura: Don't say a freaking word OR ELSE! *glares*

Sasori: *pulls out sakura's diary* well, here it is! The answer to your question Smartpajer! Sakura wrote here: "I like Deidara! No I mean I LOVE HIM!!!! He is sooo cute and …. Hot!!! And he is sooo caring! But besides Deidei-kun doesn't love me OH MAN…." *smirking Sasori*

Deidara: ….. *smirks* you think I'm hot?

Sakura: ….. I hate you Sasori!

Deidara: Sooo do you think I'm hot?

Sakura: uhh… *blushes madly* umm…. SMARTPAJER DOES NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS!!!! *dashes out*

Smartpajer: awkward…. Oh well get on with the story!  
Deidara: WAIT! She didn't answer my ques-

Smartpajer: GETTING ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_I walked to Deidara and got my chakra wires on my (FAMOUS) puppet. "Any last words?" (LOL!) "Yeah, I do… um, How about just stop fucking around for minute?!" I looked around and saw…_

Part six: Uh Oh

Sasori's POV

I looked around and saw a pissed off imouto-chan. _"Kuso… not good!"_

I gulped. "Hi Imouto-chan!" I said while stuttering, I mean really, pissing off a sister with monstrous strength, two words: NOT GOOD! I could tell Deidara-Baka smirking and snickering… I faced him and death glared him.

Sakura's POV

"_Even after 10 years, he still hasn't changed" _I thought while smiling. He looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes "Awww come on!!! We haven't seen for ten freaking years and your just gonna stand there?! Seriously I sometimes wonder how we are related!" I said.

He suddenly got the idea and hugged me, I hugged him back. "Okay Sasori-Nii san! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" I shrieked. He winced and I could feel everyone sweat dropped from the scene. "Uhh…. I will tell you tomorrow besides I have something to do first!!! *smirking at Deidara*"

My eyes went wide while he's eyes were confused. "Oh my GOD!!!! Sasori-Nii san I didn't know you were GAY!!!! Omg… and I didn't know that you were gay to Deidara-san!!!! Oh my god!!! This is pure gold!!!" I said while laughing.

Sasori fumed in anger while Deidara has vein popped in his forehead. I saw Tobi-kun and Kisame-san laughing! I laughed and clutched my sides. "WE'RE NOT GAY/UN!!!" They both shouted.

"Neh… It's ok. You don't have to keep it as a secret anymore! But first, Deidara I didn't know you were gay! At first I thought you were cute but you're gay then oh well!" I said.

While Tobi-kun and Kisame-san busted out laughing. Deidara blushed but I shrugged it off

Kisame's POV

"_I like this Pink-haired chick! She's way too funny! Hmmm.. What the!!! Deidara's blushing?! Hehehehe… well look at this Akatsuki's deidei-chan got a little crush on Sasori's sis!!! Hehehehe… I've got an idea!"_

I thought while smirking evilly. "Hey guys!!!!" I yelled while waving hands very fast. "What do you want Kisame?!" said Sasori and Deidara, annoyed.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want, Sushi-chan?!" Said pinky. A vein popped in my forehead. "What the hell did you said PINKY?!"

I saw pinky (sakura) darkened and saw Sasori shaking with fear and gulping. "U-uh… K-Ki-same I th-think y-you s-should Ta-take Th-that bac-back!" Sasori said while stuttering.

Sasori's POV

"Why should I?! I think Pinky suits her she is pink and really, why did you bring a WEAK, pink haired little girly girl_?!"_ He said. I gulped,_ "He is sooo dead… Poor Kisame I'll miss him!"_ I looked over to Imouto-chan… Two words: Uh-oh…

Deidara's POV

"U-uh… Fishy-chan, I think Sasori-Teme's right!" I said while pointing at my Sakura-chan! _"Uhh… When is Sakura mine?!" _I asked myself. _**"Of course, she's yours!!! She's HOT!!!" **_I blushed at my Inner's comment. (YES… DEIDARA HAS AN INNER!!!) "**YOU ARE DEAD FISH FACE!!!!" **I saw sakura-chan's body starting cover with weird markings. My eyes went wide.

Sakura's POV

"_**RRR…. Nobody gets away when they call us Pinky!!!" **_My inner said. **"Can I come out now, Miss Sakura please?!"** Kiyoko said (SECRET!) I smirked at the idea of killing Kisame and feeding it to sharks.

"_No! Let my Inner handle this she hasn't come out for 3 years, and besides you had your turn!" _I said to Kiyoko. _**"OH YEAH!!! GOODBYE SUSHI-CHAN!!"**_

My inner said. _"Don't kill him just turn him into a bloody pulp and if anyone interferes: Do them like I instructed for you to do to Kisame!" _I said to my Inner _**"Yeah! Whatever!!! Now where were we?!" **_My inner said. **"YOU ARE DEAD FISH FACE!!!"**

At the corner of my eye I saw Tobi, Sasori Nii san and Deidara-kun's eyes went wide. "Hehehehe, why can't we just settle this like a chat?" He said while stuttering. **"TOO LATE!"**

I said while lifting up my bangs, then my eyes started to change into crimson color with a star on it pupil. **"You don't know how much I waited to kill!!! Too bad I have a freaking seal!!!" **I said while smirking evilly. Suddenly my arms and legs were trapped. **"RRR!!! What the fuck!!! Let me go!!! Damn it!!!"**

I saw Four Peins trapping me. I snarled. **"Damn it!!! Just One punch!!! And I'll promise I'll never do this again if he lives that is!" **I said while laughing maniacally. "Stop Sakura! You don't know what the heck you are doing!!!" I saw Sasori Nii San worrying. My eyes went soft for a minute but went to bloodlust again. **"Yes I do!!! I'm gonna have sushi for dinner!!!"**

I got free from the Peins and ran at Kisame! But I was stopped again by this time, the other members of akatsuki. "What the fuck is this?!" I heard Hidan asked he was holding my left leg. "Hn… Sasori I told you to be careful…" Itachi stated while holding my right arm.

"If she kills Kisame we could sell him a few bucks." It was Kakuzu said he was holding my left arm, I laughed evilly. "Hn… stop Kuonichi!" I heard Zetsu said while he was holding my right leg. **"Neh… I'm sorry about your headquarters Akatsuki if I have to destroy it just to kill this fish!!!" **I said while grinning, I saw Kisame cowering with fear. "Stop Sakura-chan, UN!!!" I heard him say with worry and Fear. _"He's afraid of me… Stop Inner maybe next time, I don't want anyone to get afraid of us again after IT happened…" I said to my inner._

"_**Fine… I just stopped so deidei-kun won't get afraid of us!!!" **_I stopped, I felt the arms loosened. My markings went back to my shoulder blade and just before everything went black. I mumbled "sorry" and heard "SAKURA/UN!!!"

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smartpajer: HI AGAIN!!! *smiling very cheerfully*

Sasori: Why are you smiling?! It's freaking scary you know?!  
Smartpajer: *shows him pictures*

Sasori: *eyes went wide* Oh my God… are this real?!

Smartpajer: TOTALLY!!! I saw them in the park doing lovey-dovey stuff!!!

Deidara and Sakura: Hey guys! Sorry we're late!!

Smartpajer and Sasori: *grinning widely*

Deidara and Sakura: What?!

Smartpajer and Sasori: Sakura and Deidara kissing on a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! *Giving them pictures*

Deidara and sakura: *eyes went wide then glared* SMARTPAJER!!!

Smartpajer: BYE GUYS!!! NEED TO RUN AWAY FROM THEM!!! BYE SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER, if I ever live though!! AAAHHH!!! HELP!!! *runs faster*

Sasori: Poor girl, Read and review!!!!


	7. Lol

Smartpajer: Hi *pants* guys! *pants* I have been running forever *pants* must hide! *pants*

Sakura: THERE YOU ARE!!!!!

Deidara: YOU ARE DEAD!!!

Smartpajer: WAIT!!! I'm not the one who followed you!!!

Sakura: THEN WHO DID?!

Smartpajer: *points at naruto* HE DID!!! He gave me the photos!!!  
Naruto: *gulps* hehehehe, um… Sakura I didn't mean to erm…. Sorry BUT WAIT Smartpajer had the idea!!!

Deidara: Neh… Saku-chan we can't kill Smartpajer because she is the author…

Sakura: Damn… LET'S JUST KILL NARUTO!!! *Deidara and sakura dashes to naruto*

Naruto: AAAHHH!!!! Help!!! *Runs faster*

Smartpajer: Whoa… That was close GETTING ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_Recap:_

_I stopped, I felt the arms loosened. My markings went back to my shoulder blade and just before everything went black. I mumbled "sorry" and heard "SAKURA/UN!!!" _

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

Chapter 7: Problem with me

**Akatsuki weirdness chapter!!!**

Sasori's POV

"_Whew! I caught her before she fell!!! That was a close one!!!" _I thought while sighing in relief. "I see, what you mean Sasori, she does have the Haruno seal, well then she can join but she needs to pass the test, first." Pein stated. "Hai…"

I said with worry while putting her on the bed. "Hahahaha, Fish face got scared by a girl!!!" Deidara said while laughing with Hidan and Konan, while the rest smirked at him. "Pfft… I wasn't scared simply… um… what's the word…"

Kisame said. "Afraid." Itachi said while smirking, I chuckled while looking at Kisame fuming in anger. "What the hell?! You're supposed to be my partner!!!" Kisame said/yelled. "Humph… so?" Itachi said "Nani?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STICK UP FOR ME!!!!"

He yelled. "Tch… Whatever Baka…" Itachi said while Kisame cried in anime tears. We all sweat dropped.

Pein's POV

While all the Akatsuki members sweat dropped at Kisame, I took the chance to look at the girl. _"What the? She's glowing?! In a pinkish green color…" _ I was interrupted by my thoughts by Konan-chan. "Pein? What are you looking at?" She said with worry. "Look at the girl. She's glowing weirdly…" I said in a whisper tone. Her eyes went wide. "You're right Pein!" She said in a high tone. I twitched. All the Akatsuki members looked at us. "You should have kept that quiet, you know?!" I said with annoyance. She grinned sheepishly.

"_Cute…" _I thought while grinning with her, "What the fuck are you two talking about?!" Hidan stated. I sighed in annoyance. I looked at the girl. _"Hmm… She's still glowing…Maybe that's how she heals while unconscious… Impressive." _

I thought while smirking. "So?! What were you two talking about Leader, UN?" Deidara said. "Um…. Th-that Ko-konan's beautiful!!!" I said while sweats running down from my forehead. Suddenly I remembered what I said and closed my mouth.

All the akatsuki members laughed at ME, their leader!!! I twitched in annoyance while Konan blushed like mad!

"_Why those no good mother fucking members!!! Doesn't give respect to their leader!!! __**MUST NOT KILL!!! THEY'RE JUST A WASTE OF TIME PEIN!!! BREATH IN, BREATH OUT!**__" I thought _while sighing in annoyance.

Konan's POV

"_Did he just say what I think he said?! Oh my god…" _I thought while blushing crazy. "I'm going out, Come on Konan we have unfinished business to do." All the akatsuki members laughed like crazy again! "Oh my god!!! Leader I didn't think you fucking hormones over Konan!!!" Hidan said while laughing again.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Leader Got a CRUSH!!! HAHAHA, UN!!!" Deidara-baka said. I blushed again but in ten different shades. "HN… Shut the fuck up!!!" Pein-kun said in frustration.

"So?! Do you like Konan or not?!" Kisame said while the others where smirking. "….." Pein said in defeat. "HN… Kisame you really are a baka!" Itachi said. "Why is that?" Kisame said while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

I continued to be a tomato, "Of course he likes or loves her!!!" Sasori said, annoyed. "W-Whatever!!!" Pein said "Prove it…" I said sternly. All the akatsuki members looked at me like I was crazy.

Sasori's POV

"_Tch… I can't believe she's that dense…" _"Fine, First he's always says your name when he's with us, two he's always nice to you, three he always beats us up when we talk dirty to you, four we played truth or dare and he answered who he likes sooo… you get the point… and five he moans you in his sleep!!!"

I said while smirking. Once again, all the akatsuki members laughed. "Hmm… If we sell Pein and konan pictures we might get million of bucks!!!" Kakuzu said while grinning madly.

"Shut up already!!! I'm going outside!!!" Konan said while storming out the room. "Konan wait!!! Damn it guys you are seriously fucked after this!!!" Pein said while storming out of the room. "Keep it PG thirteen!!!" Kisame yelled loudly. Our laughter died down.

Deidara's POV

"Hey guys, wanna play poker UN?!" I said they shrugged it but soon agreed,

LATER ON

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! YOU FUCKING CHEATED DEIDARA!!!!!" Hidan said while fuming in anger. "Tch you're just mad because you lost more money than the others, UN!" I said while smirking. "YOU MOTHER F-"Hidan was interrupted by a groan.

"What the hell!!! I felt like being Rasengan one hundred times…. I am seriously fucked up…" Sakura said. "Glad to see you're awake sakura, UN and nice language you and Hidan would get along just fine, UN" I said while smiling.

"Hey now I think about it, its sooo quiet too quiet… any of you mother fuckers know where Tobi is?!" Hidan said suspiciously. Suddenly we heard snoring from the closet **(ONLY DEIDARA AND HIDAN ARE IN THE ROOM!!!)**.

Sakura's POV

We crept to the closet. And opened it!!! Only to be met by a drooling and snoring Tobi! _"AWWW!!! He's sooo cute!!!" _I thought while giggling and blushing. The two akatsuki members looked at me like I was crazy. "What he looks so cute!!!" I said.

They sweat dropped but I saw Deidara's fist clenched suddenly but I shrugged it off. "Tch, Kuonichi you got guts to fry Kisame a while ago!" Hidan said while grinning.

"Yeah, UN!" Deidara said while smiling. _"He looks cute when he's smiling!!!" __**"WELL DUH!!! Did you see those muscles in body?! God!!! I would love that man over and over again!!!" **_My inner said. I blushed like crazy at the thought. We heard a knock. "Leader-sama wants to see you Sakura." I nodded, "Well follow us Kuonichi we don't have the fucking time in our hands you know?!"

I twitched but followed. Suddenly we were already in the meeting room. _"That was fast."_ "Sakura Haruno, Sister of Sasori Akasuna Haruno." I heard Leader said. "Hai?" I said.

"To be in Akatsuki you shall have a test to see if you have the brains and the strength to be one!" I saw Sasori Nii tensed and Deidara stiffened. I shrugged it off.

"Do you accept to be an Akatsuki member?" Leader asked me. "Well I don't have a choice so, yes I do." I said while looking at all the members. "Good, for your entrance exam you're going to………….

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smartpajer: SOOOO?! What do you think?! Does it suck or not?

Sasori: Not gonna answer that question…

Naruto: *In crutches and a bandaged arm and leg* I LIVED!!!

Sakura: Tch you're lucky Deidara can control his temper…

Deidara: Yeah, what she said UN!!!

Naruto: Right, right I'm sorry! Jeez like you have to keep a secret that you two were making out in Saku-"

Sakura and Deidara: NARUTO!!!!  
Smartpajer: Bye naruto!!! I shall miss you!!! And oh by the way, thank you for DarkLillyOfTheNight96, for your idea!!! I love it!!! I'll try to make it after this story and the other story I'm gonna work on!!! Thanks By the way!

Sasori: Tch… Read and review


	8. Good luck!

Smartpajer: Hi again guys!!!

Deidara: *yawns* Man remind me not to sleep late again…

Smartpajer and Sasori: Deidara don't sleep late again… *smirking*

Deidara: *twitches* Bakas….

Sakura: Hiya guys!!! *smiling cheerfully* Hi Deidei-kun! *Pecks Deidara on the lips*

Smartpajer and Sasori: 0.o…… YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU GOT TOGETHER!!!

Sakura and Deidara: Because we knew you would act this way and we don't wanna tell you!!! *sticks out tongue and peace sign*

Smartpajer and Sasori: *fells down anime style*

Deidara: Neh…. Smartpajer does not own naruto characters by the way but I own Sakura-Chan!!! *Sticks out tongue*

Sakura: *giggles while blushing*

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

"_Do you accept to be an Akatsuki member?" Leader asked me. "Well I don't have a choice so, yes I do." I said while looking at all the members. "Good, for your entrance exam you're going to…………._

Chapter 8: Good luck…

Sakura's POV

"…_. He's been doing the dramatic entrance for 3 minutes now…" _I thought while sighing in annoyance. "Stop with the fucking dramatic entrance Damn it! Just tell me this god forsaken exam…" I said while twitching in annoyance.

In the corner of my eye, I saw all the Akatsuki members grinned madly at me then, looked at their Leader, I did the same, and I saw him twitching in annoyance. "You are truly Sasori's sister… Stubborn and annoying…" He sighed.

I twitched with Sasori. "Hey I'm not stubborn!!!" Sasori said. "And FYI I'm not annoying, you are!!!" I pointed at him.

Pein's POV

"_These members get fucking annoying each time I see them, Why me?! Why Kami-sama?! WHY?!" _I thought while sighing in annoyance. "How so?" I said with a smirk.

"_Tch, she can't answer this one, I bet…" _"Easy, you can't even ask Konan-chan **(Konan and sakura are BFFS) **on a date… jeez… everyone knows you two are together!!!"She said with a peace sign.

My eyes widened, while Konan blushed and glared at Sakura, Then the worst came… All the Akatsuki members laughed, a vein popped in my forehead.

"Why that little Mothe-"I mumbled. Konan patted him. "Neh, its okay… I know your pain too…" She said while sighing in annoyance. "So? When will you ask me?" She said worriedly but with a smile. I smirked, "Soon, Don't worry…" I said.

The laughter died down. "Well back to business… You Sakura Haruno will have to kill Orochimaru, the hokage in Otogakure, and get his ring but of course for evidence you killed him; you have to get his head!"

Sasori's POV

I stiffened when the words of Leader recalled in my thoughts _"You Sakura Haruno will have to kill Orochimaru, the hokage in Otogakure, and get his ring but of course for evidence you killed him; you have to get his head! WHAT THE FUCK?! IS HE CRAZY!!!?"_

I thought frantically, I looked over to Deidara and noticed that his face paled. _"EH?! Is Deidara concern for my sister?! Noooo…. Can't be, unless he has a crush on h- OF COURSE!!!" _I thought while smirking evilly.

"Any objections on Sakura's entrance Exam???" I heard Leader questioned. I noticed that Konan, Deidara and me raised hands.

Deidara's POV

"_WHAT THE HELL?! IS HE CRAZY!!!? _**(Déjà vu, right?! :}) **_SHE CAN'T ACCEPT THIS EXAM!!! IT'S DANGEROUS!!! SHE MIGHT GET *gulps* KILLED!!! Wait… why I am concerned?!" _I thought. _**"Because you like her in a way of loving her!!! :}" **_My inner said,

I lightly blushed at the thought. _"NANI?! B-but… What the?! Why is Sasori-teme looking at me evilly?!" _I thought frantically. "Any objections in Sakura's Entrance exam?" I raised my hand with Sasori and Konan.

"Why do you object Sasori?" Leader asked. "Well, first this mission is unacceptable it is too hard for her, this mission is A ranked!!!" Sasori said. I nodded in agreement along with Konan.

Sakura's POV

"_Hn… This will be the easiest exam ever!!! Just get a stupid ring, kick a snake bastard's butt and get his head… Easy!" _I thought while smirking.

"_**Yeah Girl!!! GO FOR IT!!!!!!" **_My inner cheered happily. **"Miss Sakura can I kill nuisances when we get there please?" **Kiyoko (SECRET!) said.

"_No… we can't let them discover you!!! You must remain a secret until my vision comes into reality…" _I thought to Kiyoko. **"Okay Miss Sakura!" **Kiyoko said cheerfully. "Oh okay then we have to get ano-"I heard Pein said. "I accept the exam." I said seriously and sternly.

All the Akatsuki member's eyes widened, and then looked at me. I saw Nii san's eyes covered in worry while Deidara's eyes were in fear. I shrugged it off.

"Are you sure?" Pein asked. "Of course…" I said quickly. "But Sakur-"I heard Sasori interrupted. "Sorry Nii san but I think this is my decision…" I said while smiling reassuringly at Deidara, Nii san and Konan-chan.

"Heh… you're not as annoying as I thought Haruno…" Pein said while smirking. "Tch, Don't judge a girl by her appearance…" All of them sweat dropped. "Isn't it supposed to be Don't judge a book by its cover?" Kisame asked.

"Well technically, Yes… BUT I'm not a book!!! I'm a girl!!!" I said knowingly. They sweat dropped again. "I take back what I said… you really are Annoying somehow." Pein said while sweat dropping. "I'll take that as a compliment." I said.

"When will you leave?" Pein said. I smirked while his eyes were confused. "Bye!" I said while sticking out my tongue. I swirled in cherry blossoms that have fire. I could tell their eyes widened and mouths a gaped.

When I opened my eyes, I could tell I am in Otogakure because of the scenery, Lots of dead bodies with the evil aura surrounding it._"Tch… this is easier than I thought!" _I thought while smirking proudly.

"Jurioshi no jutsu" I whispered. My body started to disappear **(Jurioshi no jutsu makes your body invisible.)** Then I scampered to Oro-baka's tower.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!!!!" I heard a shriek cry and turned to the direction. I masked my chakra. Then looked through the bushes and saw the most horrifying thing I ever saw. I saw a red blob slash slut wearing skimpy clothes!!!

My eyes widened and I almost wanted to puke. Then I saw Duck ass bastard getting annoyed. Then there was a look alike resemblance of Kisame but in a younger version and a tall orange dude. _"They look sooo weak… Neh, Sasuke looks gay in his clothes!!! HAHAHAHA!!" _I thought while smiling.

Then I went back to Oro-baka's tower slash haunted house… I saw a door with a snake sign; I opened it quietly and sneakily and saw Michael JACKSON!!!! Err… I mean Orochimaru. "Well now… don't need to hide blossom…" He said in his disgusting snake like voice. "Shut the fuck up… never call me blossom shithole!" I said in anger **(SHE'S NOT INVISIBLE ANYMORE!!!) **"Now, now no need to be angry…" He said

While smirking. "Is this what you want?" He said while bringing up his ring. I smirked "Why yes Orochimaru now how about you just give it to me and I will not use force…" I said calmly.

"Hehehehe… I will never give this to a low, pathetic lowlife girl like you!" He shouted at me. I glared at him. "Not to mention WEAK!!!" He said while chuckling. My head lowered. "Tell me Orochimaru… Can a weakling do this?!" I said

In a blink of an eye, I was choking Orochimaru sooo hard and my seal started spreading and my eyes changing into it star crimson color. "W-what the hell are you?!" He asked frantically. I smirked. "Someone that wants to get your head for the Akatsuki!" His eyes widened.

Then before he knew it, his head was chopped off. _"Neh… that was easier than my first mission!!! But gross I am holding snake bastards head!!! EWWW!!!" _I thought while having a disgusted face. I made hand signs and whispered "Kuroishi Momori no jutsu!"**(A jutsu that makes sure your victim is dead and you can copy all of his/her techniques!)**

Then his body was shaking then went limp and his face turned pale and white. Then I putted him on my backpack along with his ring. Just before I went out. "Well, well seems like our cherry blossom got stronger…" She froze…….

CLIFFHANGER!!!

Smartpajer: Neh… Gross Sakura you touched a snake head eww!!!  
Sakura: Fuck you!!! You're the one who wrote it!!!

Deidara: Neh… Poor Kura-chan!!!

Sasori: Hey have you guys seen Naruto?

Deidara and Sakura: *Evil glint in their eyes with evil smiles*

Sasori and Smartpajer: O MY GOD!!! THEY KILLED NARUTO!!! RUN!!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!  
Deidara: Neh? Why did they run? I was gonna say he went to Ramenland because of his parents!

Sakura: Tch… Leave them be… Anyways READ AND REVIEW!!!

Deidara: *mumbles* Talk about mood swings! *mumbles*

Sakura: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Deidara: N-nothing!!! *whispers* HELP ME!!! *whispers*


	9. WTF

Smartpajer: Neh Hi!!! And by the way, Sorry for the last chapter if you don't get it!! *grinning while rubbing sheepishly the back of neck* I was kinda out of Ideas!!! Hehehehe sorry!!!

Sasori: Tch… baka…

Smartpajer: Just tell me where you got confuse in your reviews and I'll answer right away!!! *smiling*

Sasori: Hey… you're ignoring m-

Smartpajer: I do not own Naruto characters!!!

Sasori: HEEYYY!!!! YO-

Smartpajer: Getting on with the story!!! *Sticks tongue out to Sasori*

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_Then his body was shaking then went limp and his face turned pale and white. Then I putted him on my backpack along with his ring. Just before I went out. "Well, well seems like our cherry blossom got stronger…" She froze……. _

Chapter 9: WTF

Sakura's POV

I froze for like 5 minutes. _"Damn and I thought this was a clean get away exam… Damn it! I underestimated the Exam!" _I thought frantically. Then I slowly turned around only to be met by…..

Sasori's POV

"_Damn! Even if it's only 4 hours, I am freaking worried!!! I mean who wouldn't be if your family member when into a freaking death trap?!" _I thought worriedly. I was still in the meeting room with all the Akatsuki members.

I saw Deidara's face quite sad and worried and in fear… I moved closer to him.

Deidara's POV

"_Damn it Sakura-chan! Why do you have to be freaking stubborn!!! I mean, you could have decline!!! But Nooo, Miss-I-am-strong-and-does-not-need-sympathy chose to accept the fucking exam, UN!" _I thought worriedly.

Then I saw at the corner of my eye, Sasori moving closer. "Neh, don't worry about your Kura-chan! She'll be okay, just believe in her!" He whispered to me. I blushed at what he said.

Then shook it away, "Okay first, she is not mine! And second I am not worried about her! Third dude you sound like one of those chick flick movies that chicks go gaga over them, UN!" I said.

Then smirked when I saw a vein popped in Sasori's forehead. Before I knew I had a lump in my forehead. "ITAI! Why the hell do you have to do that?! I was only telling the truth, you know, UN!" I said while rubbing my growing lump.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?!" Hidan asked. I was about to say something but I was beaten by Sasori. "I was just telling Deidara he doesn't need to get worried over his Kura-chan" Sasori said with a smirk.

My face went pale then I blushed. "YOU TEME, UN!!!!" I shouted at Sasori. All the Akatsuki members laughed. "YEEHEE!! Our little dei-kun's got a crush!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" I heard Kisame said. I blushed again! _"DAMN IT!!! DAMN HORMONES!! Note to self: Must burn Kisame's teddy fish_** (LOL)**_!" _I thought.

"Neh… Come on! Deidara its okay to have a crush once in a while but the whole point is, you have to keep it as a secret!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Konan said while laughing. "Now you know how I feel Deidara when you teased me and Konan-chan!"

All the Akatsuki members looked at their Leader, with their questioning faces. "Konan-chan?!" They said all together with smirks on their faces.

Their leader gulped. "N-Neh, WH-what's wr-wrong wit-with her Nick-nickname?!" He said while stuttering. "YEEEHHEEE!!! Another couple is born!!!" Kisame and Hidan yelled.

They laughed again. "KONAN AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!!" Pein shouted. "Yeah and sakura and me are not a couple too!!!!" I shouted back. "YET!" Kisame said. Me, Pein and Konan blushed.

"But I know Deidara wished they were!" I heard Sasori said. "Wh-what are yo-you talk-talking abo-about?!" I said while stuttering. "Come on, Blondie it's kinda obvious you got a crush on her!" Kisame said.

Back to SAKURA

Sakura's POV

Only to be met by……………………. KABUTO?! _"Wtf…. I was hoping someone scarier but sadly, no… It gave another version of oro-bakas slaves…" _I sighed regrettly (sp?). "I see you got stronger cherry…" He said while smirking.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?!" I said in anger, "Neh… Not only you got stronger but know a colorful set of words…" He said in a fighting stance.

"Uhh, don't tell me I have to fight a weakling like you?!" I said in a cold voice. "Ouch! That hurts me cherry!!!" He said while already dashing at me in full speed. I looked at him with bored eyes. Before he knew it he was bleeding heavily with his back smashed on the wall. **(Sorry for all kabuto fans!!!)**

I used my chakra enhanced punch plus a little bit of poison to smash him on the wall. I smirked at him. "I let you live but annoy me and you'll be dead!" I said while disappearing in the cherry blossoms.

"_Must thank Nii san for the lecture on poison and the lecture on how to be cold! Damn it! I'll get to Akatsuki in 45 minutes… Wonder how they're doing?" _I thought. _**"ESPECIALLY DEIDARA!!!" **_I blushed at the comment of my Inner.

BACK TO THE AKATSUKI….

Deidara's POV

"_Kami-sama, why can't they shut up?! They've been annoying me for the past 43 minutes_** (Isn't it that sakura will be back at 45 minutes?!)**_…. Wahhh… this is sooo annoying…" _I sighed in annoyance. "Come on Deidara just tell us you love her, then will shut up for 3 days!" Kisame said while grinning madly.

They chanted "Tell us" over and over again… I couldn't take it anymore!!! I was sooo frustrated that I didn't know the door opened quietly. "FINE I DO LOVE OR HAVE A CRUSH ON HARUNO SAKURA THE SISTER OF SASORI AKASUNA HARUNO, UN!!!!!!" I yelled at them.

I saw them froze, and try not to laugh so hard. I looked at them with confusing eyes. "WH-what? Is there a ghost or something?" I asked. "Neh… Deidara good luck because I think you might die of embarrassment!" Sasori whispered.

"Why?!" I asked frantically. "Look behind you!" Sasori whispered. I looked behind me and saw Saku-chan blushing madly! _"Oh fucking shit…" _I thought. Before I knew it, I fainted!

Sakura's POV

"FINE I DO LOVE OR HAVE A CRUSH ON HARUNO SAKURA THE SISTER OF SASORI AKASUNA HARUNO, UN!!!!!!" I heard Deidara said. I stopped on my tracks and blushed madly.

"_He loves or likes me?! Oh my god…." _I thought. _**"Oh hell yes!!! This is the perfect chance to tell him you like him too!!!!" **_My inner said. I blushed but knew I had to. I sighed in annoyance. _"I'll tell him when the time is right!" _I said.

Before I knew it Deidara was staring at me and blushing madly. And before I could talk, he fainted. I sweat dropped but rushed to him. "Neh… I can't believe he fainted…" I said.

I saw all the Akatsuki members smirked at me. "Well that's how guys do when they say they're in love…" it was my time to smirk. All of them twitched.

"Anyways…" I pulled off my backpack and came out Orochimaru's head and ring. Kisame and Tobi let out a girly scream. We sweat dropped. "You know, you scream more girly than a girl who found out the mall has a sale, you know?" They cried anime tears.

"_What an awkward day…" _"Hmm… I see you completed your exam… sooo… Welcome to the Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura!" Pein said while smiling before I knew I was tackled by a hug which was my Nii san and Tobi!

They all congratulated me after. "Who is my roommate, Leader?"

"Hmm… well because Sasori, Tobi and Deidara are partners will split them in half, so one can be your partner. Here are three strips of paper. Choose one and He will be your partner and your roommate!" Leader said

"_Hmmm…. Center, Right or left…" _I thought. _**"I wish Deidara is our partner!!!" **_my Inner said. _"Yeah me too…" _I said while smiling. "So?! Kuonichi we don't have to wait for freaking god damn long you know?!"

Hidan said in an annoyed voice. I twitched, I picked the center. I gave it to Leader. And saw his eyes widened then smirked. "Well, Haruno Sakura your partner shall be…………………………………."

CLIFFHANGER!!!

Smartpajer: Hiya Guys!!! Btw sorry if some of my stories confusing, I kinda have mixed Ideas you see?

Sasori: …….

Smartpajer: Awww…. He's still angry I ignored him!!! *Pouts* I am sowy Dollie-chan! *Talks in a baby voice*

Sasori: Damn it!!! You know I can't resist that!!!!

Smartpajer: Is Smawtpajer fowgiven? *puppy dog pouts*

Sasori: Yes…….

Smartpajer: YEY!!! *squeals* READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!


	10. Pervertedness

Smartpajer: Hey guys!!! Neh… just wanna say thank you for all the supporting reviews you gave me!!! It really makes me happy!! : )

Sasori: Neh… Smartpajer have you seen Deidara and Sakura?

Smartpajer: Sadly, no… Unbelievable! I can't believe my top actors aren't here…. *sniff*

Deidara: *twitch* you are sooo emotional and its sooo irritating you know?!

Sakura: Yeah what he said!!!

Smartpajer: What's wrong with being emotional?!

Sasori: You sound like a chick that needs a boyfriend….

Smartpajer: *twitch* …………. *twitch*

Sakura: Smartpajer does not own Naruto Characters and Smartpajer will try to recover from here twitching fest!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_I picked the center. I gave it to Leader. And saw his eyes widened then smirked. "Well, Haruno Sakura your partner shall be…………………………………."_

Chapter 10: Really?!

Sakura's POV:

"Your partner shall be Deidara no Iwagakure" Pein said with a smirk. My eyes widened and I blushed. "Neh, Neh Sakura why are you blushing? You got a crush on Deidara don't you?!" Sasori said with a grin. **BONK!**

I bonked him in the head. "Shut the fuck up!" I said while glaring but still, blushing madly. "Oooooh!!! Looks like your little sis of Sasori does have a crush on Deidara!" Kisame said with a smirk.

"If you don't want to become fish sticks, I suggest you shut up before I make you one!" I said with a smirk. Kisame backed up to the wall. All the Akatsuki members looked at him and laughed.

"Neh, I can't believe you're scared of a 17 year old pink haired girl Kisame!" Zetsu and Kakuzu said. "For your information! It's an 18 year old Pink haired girl!!!" I said while glaring at them.

"Tch… Do you think we fucking care?!" Hidan said. "Neh, whatever Oldie!" I said with a grin. He fumed in anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hidan yelled at me, "I said Oldie!!! Tch... Are you getting deaf, grandpa?" I said with a smirk.

"Why you lit-"Hidan was cut off by Kisame. "HAHAHAHA you got pawned Hidan!!! HAHAHAHA" Kisame yelled at him. Then he was bonked by Itachi.

"BAKA! I wonder why we even are partners!" He said while glaring at Kisame. "Neh because I'm too manly!" He said while grinning. He bonked again his head. "BAKA!" He shouted at him.

Kisame cried anime tears. "Why are you sooo mean, Itachi?! Why?!" Kisame asked. We all sweat dropped at this. "Neh, Leader where is Deidara's room? I'll carry him there." I said suggestively.

They all smirked at me evilly. "Neh, Imouto chan I didn't know you were that a rush to get alone with Deidara!" Sasori said while the others agreed evilly. **"PERVETED BAKAS!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I shouted at them. It shooked the whole Akatsuki base.

AT KONOHA…

"NEH!!! BAA CHAN WHY IS KONOHA SHAKING IS THEIR AN EARTHQUAKE OR SOMETHING?!" Naruto shouted. **"PERVETED BAKAS!!!" **"WHAT WAS THAT BAA CHAN?!" Naruto asked again. Tsunade chuckled.

"What was what, Naruto? You must be hearing things." Tsunade said. "Really because-"Naruto was cut off by Tsunade. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE OR ELSE!!!!!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto.

Naruto ran out like mad! _"Sakura please be alright! But b the sound of your voice, I don't have to worry about you one bit." _Tsunade thought while chuckling.

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE

Sakura's POV

"_Humph… That's what they deserved…" _I thought while walking towards the exit with Deidara on my back. YES that's right. I, Sakura Haruno bonked everyone in their heads! And now they all fainted!! MUAHAHAHA!!! Neh, but they did deserve it!

"_I mean really, teasing you about personal stuff is breaking a nerve to me, they're lucky that it was just a bonk. To others, well they were sent to the hospital sooo you get the point" _I thought while giggling.

Then I came across a door with a clay bird on it. _"Must be Deidara's room" _I thought. When I came into the room, I was amazed. I saw different sculptures. It was very breath taking.

"_**Neh… Sakura you can see those sculptures later! We must put Dei-kun remember?" **_My inner suggested. I placed him on the bed, and walked in his bathroom, I went back again. And placed a warm, wet cloth over his forehead.

"_Kuso his heating up… Well then I have to remove Akatsuki cloth and ….. Sh-shirt…" _I thought while blushing. I took off his cloak. I gulped. I took it off, gently so he wouldn't wake up.

My eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. _"Oh my freaking god…." _I thought while blushing madly. _**"IT'S OFFICIAL HE IS THE HOTTEST MAN WE EVER MET!!!! I mean look at those abs!!! I know you would die just to go out with him!!!" **_My inner said slyly.

I blushed again. But shook it off and I went to medical mode. I checked his temperature. _"Well, it's only a normal temperature…_*Insert looking at Deidara's chest*_ Damn it I can't help but looking at his chest!!! DAMN YOU EYES!!! Think about something else!!! Um…. How about a rock?! Yeah a rock is like Deidara's che- DAMN IT!!!!" _I sighed in annoyance.

I yawned. "What time is it?" I looked over the clock and saw it was 10:00 pm?! _"WTF?! So that's why I'm sooo sleepy… hmmm…. Where should I sleep… can't be the bed…. Because Deidara's there _*Insert blushing*_ so Option number 2 is in the chair then…" _I groaned.

I sat in the couch and in a little while I changed my position. I was lying like I was being carried in bridal style. So, before I knew it I fell asleep.

Deidara's POV

"_Kuso… What happened…? WAIT!!! The meeting room, Saying I LOVE- oh shit…." _I thought frantically. I looked over to where I was. _"NEH?! I'm in my room!!! WAIT where my cloak and my shirt are?! OH MY GOD I've BEEN RAPED!!!!" _I thought frantically.

"_**Dude… I think you wrong because Saku-chan is sleeping on the couch, BAKA!"**_ My inner said. I looked over the chair and found Sakura sleeping uncomfortable. I came over to her, and saw she's sweating a lot. _"Hmmm…. She must have a nightmare then…"_ I thought.

I carried her bridal style over to the bed and placed her there. _"Well, now I know who to thank for putting the cloth on my forehead." _I thought while smiling. _"Neh… She looks so peaceful even if she has a nightmare, I wonder how Sakura reacted when she heard the I love you part…. She must really hate me now…" _I thought while smiling sadly

Suddenly she began to toss the covers!

Sakura's POV

_Sakura's Dream…_

_6 year old Sakura with her childhood friends…_

"_Neh Kura chan you can't catch me!!!" 6 year old Tora Haruno said._

"_Hey No fair, Tora-chan!!!" 6 year old Saku said_

"_Hey let's play Hide and seek?" 6 year old Toshio Haruno said_

"_Okay!!!" Sakura and Tora said_

"_Ten… nine… eight… five… four… three… two… one... Here I come Tora-chan and Toshio-kun!" Sakura said._

_An ear piercing scream was heard…_

"_Tora-chan!! Toshio-kun!!!" Sakura said while dashing in light speed to them._

_She gasped at the dead bodies of her childhood friends_

_She cries. "Nooo!!! Tora chan, Toshio Kun!!! Why?! Who did this to you?!" Sakura said while crying._

"_I did…" an unfamiliar voice said_

"_Who are you?!" Sakura said while anger flaring from her eyes_

"_My name is Madara Uchiha…" He said with a smirk_

"_Why did you do this to my friends?! I did nothing to you!!!" Sakura said while sobbing_

"_I have been observing you… and I say, you are powerful but you're WEAK! It's because of them your weak!" He said while pointing at my friends._

"_WH-what?" Sakura said_

"_I will come back for you BUT if I find you WEAK again I'll KILL all you PRECIOUS PERSONS…" He said while disappearing_

"_Tora-chan and Toshio-kun I promise I'll get stronger just for you!!!" She sobbed then run away…_

"_I will come back for you BUT if I find you WEAK again I'll KILL all you PRECIOUS PERSONS…" He said while disappearing_

_End of Sakura's Dream…_

She woke up fast only to be bumped by something soft…..

CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Smartpajer: Neh, I wonder what soft it was *sly grin*

Sasori: Wait I know that look…. *eyes widen* O my Fucking God

Smartpajer: YUP that's right!!!

Sasori: Do you realize they'll kill you if you do that?!

Smartpajer: Neh… I don't care I WILL DO ANYTHING!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!

Sasori: Tch… BAKA!!!!

Smartpajer: Neh… YOU'RE MEAN!!! *Sobs in corner*

Sasori: Read and Review


	11. ooooooooooooooh!

Smartpajer: Hello guys!!! *grinning slyly*

Sakura: Why are grinning like that???

Smartpajer: Neh?! Nani?! I wasn't grinning!!! Right Sasori? *Smirking*

Sasori: Y-yeah!!! Smartpajer is right!!! Were not planning anything right?

Smartpajer: Me, planning?! Nah!!! I don't have anything on my mind!!!

Sasori: Neh, Sakura where's Deidara?

Sakura: He's in my room, sleeping why?

Sasori and Smartpajer: 0.0 WHAAAT?!

Sakura: You pervert!!! We did not do IT!!! BAKAS!!!

Sasori and Smartpajer: OOOOOhhhhh…. Uhh… sorry

Deidara: *yawns* that was a nice night! *smiling*

Sasori and Smartpajer: O_O …….

Sakura: Neh… Look at the time!!! Gotta go!!! *Pulls Deidara*

Deidara: Waaaiiitt!!!!

Sasori: Awkward….

Smartpajer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTER BTW!!! And P.S. if it's a little too fast try to think it's 3 MONTHS LATER! Hehehehe sorry for the inconvenience!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_She woke up fast only to be bumped by something soft….._

Chapter 11: Oooooh!!!

Sakura's POV

"_Nani?! What are my lips touching?! Sooo soft!!!" _I said when I opened one eye. My eyes widened. _"Oh fucking hell…. Damn why is his lips sooo addicting DAMN IT!!!" _I thought while now blushing madly.

Yes, that's right! I, Sakura Haruno am now kissing Deidara… _**"OH HELL YEAH!!! FINALLY!!!!" **_ My inner said that increased my blushing.

Deidara's POV

"_NANI?! WHAT THE HELL?! Sa-Sakura's kissing me!!!! Kuso… her lips are so soft and sweet!!!!" _I thought while blushing madly. _**"Dude, she's making out with you, RIGHT NOW!!!" **_I blinked. As sakura bit my lower lip, I opened my mouth.

Sakura's POV

"_**MAKE OUT WITH HIM, MAKE OUT WITH HIM!!!" **_My inner chanted. I couldn't help but I slowly bit his lower lip, to my surprise, he slowly opened it. He pulled me closer by my waist while I placed my arms around his neck, we both close our eyes.

It started slow and gentle,

Then it became rough and passionate, we both explored each other's caverns.

I moaned, He suddenly nibbled my neck, lower and lower. Then his hands went under my shirt and unclasped my bra. I moaned "Deiiidaaaraa……"

Deidara's POV

"_God! That sound!!! I love to hear it again!" _I thought while I massaged her breasts with my hands. She moaned again, when she was about to take off my shirt…. FLASH!!! We both looked at the sound and saw………. KISAME AND HIDAN HOLDING A FUCKING CAMERA?!

"WHAT THE FUCK/UN?!" me and Sakura yelled.

"Neh… Uhh…. You see we were just wondering if you'll ever come out sooo…." Hidan said while Kisame nodding.

"You got five seconds…." Sakura said while her seal activated.

"Four…"

"Wait… NANI?!" Kisame yelled.

"I'll get Hidan, You get Kisame" I said with an evil smirk.

"Three…."

"Can't we talk this out?!" Hidan asked frantically.

"Two…" Sakura said while readying.

"One…" They dashed off while I started to make clay spiders

"Zero… YOU'RE DEAD KISAME AND HIDAN/UN!!!!!" me and Sakura said.

We dashed off….

Kisame's POV

"_SSSSHHHHITTT!!!! I am sooo dead!!! Must hide!!!" _I thought frantically while got into the kitchen. There I saw Sasori, Itachi and Tobi. "Neh, Kisame are you alright. It looks like someone's running after you." Sasori said with a smirk.

I ignored his comment and hide under the table. **"WHERE IS HE?!!!" **A furious Sakura said. "N-Neh?! WH-what ar-are you talk-talking abo-about, Imouto-chan?" I heard Sasori asked while stuttering.

"**KISAME DID SOMETHING AND NOW HE'S GOING TO PAY." **I could tell she was smirking. Suddenly I felt the table was being lifted off.

"**HELLO, SUSHI CHAN WELCOME TO MY OWN VERSON OF HELL!!!" **She said while I cowered in fear.

Sakura's POV

"_HE IS FUCKING DEAD!!! INNER GO GET HIM!!!!" _I ordered my inner. **"OH HELL YEAH!!! I mean yes ma'am!!" **My inner said. I started to sense him. _"Tch… The kitchen??? Sooo obvious for a sushi…" _I thought while smirking,

I dashed there, and smashed the door and said.** "WHERE IS HE?!!!" **A furious Sakura said. "N-Neh?! WH-what ar-are you talk-talking abo-about, Imouto-chan?" I heard Sasori asked while stuttering.

"**KISAME DID SOMETHING AND NOW HE'S GOING TO PAY." **I said while smirking. Suddenly I sensed him, His fear! I lifted up the table, and saw him cowering beneath me. This made me smirk.

"**HELLO, SUSHI CHAN WELCOME TO MY OWN VERSON OF HELL!!!" **I said.

After 45 minutes…………….

"Neh… Imouto chan, do you really have to break 3 freaking walls just to please you?!" An annoyed Sasori asked.

"Neh, he knew it was coming. He shouldn't have spy upon me and Deidara while kiss- Neh I mean he shouldn't have spied on us!" I said defensively.

"You and Deidara kissed?!" Sasori said, shocked but with a smirk.

I felt Itachi smirked and chuckled. "Tobi thinks Sakura and Deidara-senpai looks cute as a couple" Tobi said with a smile.

I fumed. "No we didn't!!! We just….." I said. "Make-out?" Itachi said with a smirk. "Yes… Err… I mean NO!!!" I said while blushing madly now.

They "OOOHHHed" at me. I twitched. "I'm going back to my room." I said. Then I heard "KEEP IT PG!!!" Itachi and Sasori said. I twitched but went to the room anyways.

I was lying on the other bed in Deidara's room. (This was kinda hidden) Seconds later, the door opened, only to reveal a smiling Deidara! "Hi Deidara!" I said while blushing.

"_I can't get the pictures outta my head!! DELETE! DELETE!! DELETE!!!" _I thought while blushing. "Hi Sakura!" He said while blushing. "Listen about this mor-"He tried to say but I beat it to him.

"I love you…" I said to quickly. "Yeah I- wait what?!" He said while his eyes widen. I breathed in "I said I love you, Deidara!" I said but a little louder and with a blush. I looked at him.

I saw he was also blushing. "I love you too…" He said while smiling. My eyes widen. He came closer to me, bent down and I felt his lips pressed into mine….

Deidara's POV

Before going to room………

"_I feel sooo happy!!! First, I get to kiss Sakura Second I get to scare the shit out of Kisame and Hidan and Third I get to beat up Hidan HOORAY!!!! Nothing can make me happier today!" _I thought while smiling. **(NOT GONNA WRITE THE FIGHT OF HIDAN AND DEIDARA, TOO VIOLENT! : P)**

"_**She likes you!" **_I blushed at my inner comment. _"No she doesn't!!!" _I said specifically, _**"Then why did she kiss you???"**_ My inner asked. I was dumbfounded.

"Hi Deidara" I heard. I looked at the voice with wide eyes, and then blushed. "Hi Sakura!" I said while blushing. _"Damn I can't get the pictures of my head and her moans….. DAMN IT!!!! DELETE! DELETE!! DELETE!!! _**(Déjà vu right?)" **I thought while blushing madly.

"Listen about this mor-"I said trying to explain my actions, "I love you" She said while blushing. "Yeah I- wait what?!" I asked my eyes widened.

"_Did she say she loves me?! OH GOD!!! KAMI SAMA THANK YOU!!!!_" I thought. I heard her intake of breathe. "I said I love you, Deidara!" She said a little bit louder.

I looked at her with a blushed. She looked up at me, I smiled. _"OH HELL YEAH!!!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!" _I thought while moving up to her, and said "I love you too…" I bent down and pressed my lips closer to her.

OUTSIDE THE AKATSUKI BASE…………

A stranger was unexpectedly, observing the lovebirds…

"I see, my little cherry has broken her promise…. I'll have just to remind what to become of that 'thing'…. I'll visit her soon or my name isn't Madara Uchiha…" Madara smirked while disappearing.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Smartpajer: NEH!!! I AM SOOO SORRY, IF THE HOOK UP OF DEIDARA AND SAKURA WAS FAST!!!! SORRY…….. DOES IT SUCK?

Sasori: Why is your caps lock turn on?!

Smartpajer: Oh…. Hehehehe sorry!!! Anyways please tell me if it sucks….. I am really sorry if its sooo fast……

Deidara: Smartpajer………….

Sakura: You……………

Deidara: are……………

Deidara and Sakura: DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smartpajer: *gulps* guys?! Can't we talk about it first please?!

Sakura: You said to me you weren't planning anything!!!

Deidara: Yeah, UN!!!! AND LOOK WHAT I FOUND AT PHOTOBUCKET!!!!  
*Hands sakura a picture*

Sakura: SMARTPAJER!!!!! WHEN DID YOU GET THIS?!

Smartpajer: *gulps* I got that when it was the third chapter of Eclipse and besides it's only a picture of you sleeping cutely

Deidara and Sakura: five seconds……

Sasori: Neh…. You have a problem, you know?

Deidara: What?

Sasori: If you kill her then you kill us!!! Because we exist because of her!!! And kill her then you kill us!!

Sakura: DAMN!!! And I was ready to……..

Deidara: Yeah I too next time when this story is finish we can kill her in a bloody pulp!!

Smartpajer: Neh you can't do that REMEMBER?!  
Deidara and Sakura: OHHH Yea…..

Sasori: You guys are boring the audience sooo, Read and Review By the way!!!


	12. lemon! and plots! wtf

Smartpajer: Hello guys!!! I need to remind you this chapter has a LEMON!!! Remember that! And please review if the lemon sucks by the way!

Sakura: NANI?! (English: WHAT?!)

Deidara: NANDE?! (English: WHY?!)

Smartpajer: Because I'm the author and what I say goes!!! *sticks out tongue*

Deidara and Sakura: ……….. We hate you….

Smartpajer: Uhh, Puh-lease! I know you wanna do it so stop being in denial!!!

Sakura and Deidara: *Blushes*

Smartpajer: I do not own naruto characters btw!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_I smiled. "OH HELL YEAH!!!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!" I thought while moving up to her, and said "I love you too…" I bent down and pressed my lips closer to her._

_OUTSIDE THE AKATSUKI BASE…………_

_A stranger was unexpectedly, observing the lovebirds…_

"_I see, my little cherry has broken her promise…. I'll have just to remind what to become of that 'thing'…. I'll visit her soon or my name isn't Madara Uchiha…" Madara smirked while disappearing._

Chapter 12: Lemons

Deidara's POV

"_Oh Kami Sama, she's so hot…." _I thought while kissing her forcefully.

"_**Oh yeah!!! We hit the jackpot!!!" **_My inner said. I placed her in my bed; I nibbled her ear which receives a low moan from her.

And then I nibbled her collarbone, she moaned again. _"God, those moan…" _I thought while finding another way to make her moan. I stroke little circles on her flat stomach, she shuddered. I smirked.

I unclasped her bra, and then her t shirt came off. I stared at her chest which was kinda big by the way…. "Deiiidaaaraa….." She groaned. I smirked I could tell she was impatient.

"Little saku-chan is impatient, UN" I said while smirking. She giggled, "What's funny, UN?" I asked while moving close to her face. "Your 'un' is cute and the fact that I'm the only one who's getting naked…." She said as she pouted.

"Neh, how cute, UN!" I said while smiling at her. I unzipped my cloak then I threw away my shirt then pants, all that was left was my boxers.

Before, I knew it she was kissing me but only gentle like she was saying 'I love you and be careful.' At first I was confused but I shrugged it off.

Sakura's POV

"_Uhh… damn sooo good…." _I thought while panting. I was watching him unzipped his cloak but got distracted by a voice. _"I will come back for you BUT if I find you WEAK again I'll KILL all you PRECIOUS PERSONS…" _It chanted in me. _"Him…. Kuso!!! I WILL KILL HIM!!! IF HE EVER LANDS A FINGER ON DEIDARA HE IS A DEAD MAN!!!"_ I thought half worried and half angry.

I looked at him and saw it was only his boxers. I leaned over and kissed him but only gentle. I know he was confused but shrugged it away. "Ready for some fun, Sakura-hime, UN?" He said huskily. I nodded with a giggle.

Before I knew it, his lips were attached to my other breast, and then he sucked on it while the other was teasing the other one. I moaned but a little louder, I could tell he was smirking, and then he bitted my nipple. I whimpered.

"Deidara!!!!! That hurts…" I moaned. He smirked again, and proceeded to the other breast and did the same like the other. His thumb rubbed my clit which made wetter and wetter by the second. "Deidara stop teasing!!!" I shouted. He smirked

Deidara's POV

I smirked. _"She looks hot to tease…." _I proceeded to her clit, I rubbed and rubbed my thumb against her, which made my erection grew more

I suddenly rammed my finger into her. She bucked her hips and moaned even louder. "DDEEEIIIIDAAARRRAAA….." She moaned. I continuously add up the fingers then she screamed silently,

"_Whew!!! Good thing!!!! I don't like being barged by any other Akatsuki members ever again!!!" _I thought while smirking at her. Then, she finally came. I licked them like it was my favorite candy.

She looked at me half opened with her eyes filled with lust. Before I knew it she was on top of me. "You had your turn and now, it's my turn." She said seductively. I groaned.

Sakura's POV

"_I, Sakura Haruno am now in heaven…" _I thought while panting. I saw he was staring at me with my white sticky cum, in his fingers and he was licking it.

"_My turn…. And I'll make sure it's a blowjob!!! MUAHAHAHHAHA!!!!" _I thought while suppressing an evil smirk. Before, he knew it I was on top of him. "You had your turn and now, it's my turn." I said seductively. He groaned.

I started to lick his earlobe, He shuddered and then I smirked. I started to lick up and down his stomach. He groaned. "Damn it Sakura, UN…." He said.

I giggled. "Now you know how I feel under your 'wrath'" I said while contrasting the wrath part. He smirked. "But you love it just like you love me, UN…." He said with a smirk. "I couldn't deny that" I said.

I started to glide through his thighs, he shuddered. I then stroked his length. He moaned, I immediately grabbed all of him, He growled. "Sakura, don't even think abou-"He was cut off when I swallowed all of him.

I viciously pumped in and out. That earned me a low growl and moan from him. "Sakura you better stop or els-"I cutted him off when I started to lick him like an ice cream. He groaned then came all over me.

I swallowed it all. Then kissed him to let him taste himself, He moaned in my mouth. I smirked.

Deidara's POV

"_NANI?! When in hell did she learn to give a blowjob?! Hell, if this was her first time I give her a thumbs up." _I was interrupted in my thoughts when I felt her kissed me. I kissed back with equal passion.

I felt my hot seed in my mouth. I moaned I felt her smirked. _"No one's gives me a blow job and gets away with it!!!!" _I thought. _**"Dude that sounded awkward… actually lame but I agree with you LETS SHOW HER WHAT KIND OF MAN WE REALLY ARE!!!" **_My inner said.

"Just because you gave me a blowjob doesn't mean you could get away with it, UN" I said huskily, I heard she gulped. _"Good luck Sakura because you might not walk that efficient tomorrow!!! MUAHAHAHAHA" _I thought while grinning evilly

"Are you ready, UN?" I said huskily. She nodded while eyeing like she was wondering what I'm going to do. I smirked. I positioned myself; her eyes widened and blushed scarlet. "Good luck Sakura-chan because tomorrow you might not even walk, UN!" I grinned evilly.

She gulped again. Before she knew it, I rammed into her. I could tell she was a virgin she was kinda crying… I cooed her "Neh, it's gonna be ok, UN!" I said while smiling. She smiled back and nodded

I thrusted into her again, _"Kami-sama she's too fucking tight!!! I like it!!!" _I thought while panting. "Deidara-kun harder!" She said. I obeyed it and I thrusted in and out of her. She moaned the loudest but not loud enough to let the Akatsuki hear them.

Until finally, at the same time we both came, "Deidara-kun that was amazing!" She said between pants. I grinned "You're better, UN" I said. "Ok since it's already 11 pm it's night out, right Deidara?" She asked. I leaned over and whispered into her ear,

"Didn't I say tomorrow you wouldn't walk, UN?" I said huskily. Her eyes widened, "Bu-but Dei-kun its alrea-"She tried to say. "I don't care and besides I have to keep the promise anyways… ready for round 2, UN?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded. I rammed into her again and again until it's was 4 am. "That was tiring and exhausting… I hate you right now dei-kun!!!" She said while pouting. "Why is that, UN?" I asked while grinning.

"Because I won't be able to walk tomorrow…or maybe I can half-walk..." she said. I chuckled.

"Hey I might not even have the strength to wake up tomorrow! I am the one who received your blowjob, UN…" I muttered which made her giggle. "Night, night dei-kun sleeps tight; don't let the bed bugs bite!" She said while yawning.

"The only thing I'll be biting is you, UN…" I muttered. "I heard that!!! Now go to sleep!!!" she whined. _"Neh… she's sooo cute when she pouts or whines but hot when she's angry!" _I thought while grinning. And then I let sleep take over me.

Next morning…..

Sasori's POV

*knock* *knock*

No answer…..

*Knock!* *knock!*

"Damn it….. Why won't they answer…?" I asked myself. _"They couldn't be doing what I think they're doing, right?" _I thought worriedly and opened the door quietly as possible.

I gulped and walked in their room while closing the door quietly. When I walked in Deidara's bed, I looked upon the scene and saw a blond haired male naked with a pink haired female beside him, naked, so?

_Registering in mind….._

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…._

_Two…._

_One…._

"_Holy shit!!!! My lifelong partner had sex with my sister?! OH MY FUCKING GOD……." _I thought frantically but a smirk came into my head. I pulled out my camera **(YES HE HAS A CAMERA…. WHY? I DON'T KNOW…..) **And snapped a picture quietly and got out of their room.

I smirked. _"I love blackmails…. Especially when it's about my little sister or Deidara!" _I thought evilly and went into my room to formulate a plan to embarrass them! _"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm gonna get my revenge Imouto-chan, when you bonked my head and when you destroyed Kuhina my favorite doll!!! Err I mean my favorite puppet!!!" _I thought while smirking evilly.

"I know!!!" I said while finally, setting up my plan.

DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!  
Cliff hanger!!!

Smartpajer: OOOOOhhhhh!!! I never knew Deidara had such high sex hormones!!! *Laughs*

Sasori: HAHAHAHAHAA!!!! Now be happy Deidara!!! You have proof that you are a man!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Sakura: …………………. *blushes* ………. Mrmmmmm…… *faints*

Deidara: SAKURA!!!!! *catches her* I can't believe you made a sex scene that which is long……..

Smartpajer: I know…. Right now my virgin brain is bleeding heavily!!! Ouch…

Sasori: Poor girl…. Read and review!!

Smartpajer: Yeah!!! And please tell me if the lemon was good or not please!!!


	13. Plot revealed and an unexpected guest

Smartpajer: HI!!!! *smiles*

Sasori: ooookay……

Deidara: You ate skittles didn't you?

Smartpajer: Yup, yup, yup!!!

Sakura: How many???!!!

Smartpajer: Three bags!!! Wait… um… uhh… I think it was three or five bags!! I don't care!!! *Smiles very wide*

Sakura: Great she's hyper and acting like naruto… what the worst thing that could happen?

Naruto: HEY GUYS!!!!!

Sasori, Deidara and Sakura: Grrrreeeeaaattt……………… *sweat drops*

Smartpajer: HI NARUTO!!!!! HOW ARE YOU?!!!!  
Naruto: I'M FINE SMARTY-CHAN!!! HOW ARE YOU?!

Smartpajer: I AM FIN-

Deidara: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!

Sasori: Smartpajer doesn't own any naruto characters and will recover from her hyperness and idiotness LATER ON!!!

Sakura: There's no word like hyperness and idiotness, you know!

Sasori: SSSHHH!!!! GETTING ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Deidara and Sakura: Baka……

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_Next morning….._

_Sasori's POV_

_*knock* *knock*_

_No answer….._

_*Knock!* *knock!*_

"_Damn it….. Why won't they answer…?" I asked myself. "They couldn't be doing what I think they're doing, right?" I thought worriedly and opened the door quietly as possible. _

_I gulped and walked in their room while closing the door quietly. When I walked in Deidara's bed, I looked upon the scene and saw a blond haired male naked with a pink haired female beside him, naked, so?_

_Registering in mind….._

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…._

_Two…._

_One…._

"_Holy shit!!!! My lifelong partner had sex with my sister?! OH MY FUCKING GOD……." I thought frantically but a smirk came into my head. I pulled out my camera __**(YES HE HAS A CAMERA…. WHY? I DON'T KNOW…..) **__And snapped a picture quietly and got out of their room. _

_I smirked. "I love blackmails…. Especially when it's about my little sister or Deidara!" I thought evilly and went into my room to formulate a plan to embarrass them! "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm gonna get my revenge Imouto-chan, when you bonked my head and when you destroyed Kuhina my favorite doll!!! Err I mean my favorite puppet!!!" I thought while smirking evilly._

"_I know!!!" I said while finally, setting up my plan._

Chapter 13: Plot revealed and unrevealed guest

Sakura's POV

"_Hmmm…. That was a nice night… better than I imagined though." _I thought contently. And I yawned and looked at the clock _12:30 pm_

"_HN… its 12:30 a.m. so?" _I thought.

_Registering in mind….._

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…._

_Two…._

_One…._

"_Holy fuck!!! It's 12:30 am!!!! Were late even though we don't do anything here, but still the Akatsuki members might get suspicious!!! Shit!!!" _I thought worriedly.

"_One thing that I hate right now is that letting the Akatsuki know i had sex with Deidara, that will be sooo embarrassing but I can't deny the fact he's good at it even better!" _I thought while smirking.

I looked around my surroundings and saw I kinda shift my position and Dei-kun's too! Right now, I am facing his chest while his arms our wrapped in my waist, holding me protectively and cutely.

I looked at his face, its sooo peaceful and innocent. _"Dei-kun looks cute!!!" _I thought while giggling silently.

I took out my camera **(Smartpajer: WTF!!! WHY ARE THERE CAMERAS?! Sakura: Smartpajer the story is still going on… REMEMBER?! Smartpajer: yes ma'am….)** and snapped a picture of him. I giggled. And looked at the picture _"awww… he's sooo cute!!!" _I thought while my eyes softening a bit.

"You know saku-chan; it's kinda disrespectful to picture HOT people while they're sleeping, right, UN?" Deidara said. I stiffened.

"What are you talk-talking about Dei-kun?! I wasn't picturing anything! And besides who said anything about you being hot?" I said while scoffing.

"Ouch that hurts Saku-chan, UN!" He said while outing and pulling me closer. "You need a punishment, UN…" He said while smirking. I scoffed "You know you can't do that!" I said knowingly.

"And why is that?" He said with a smirk. "Because you don't own me!" I said while sticking out my tongue. His smirk widened. "Really? Because I know you're my girlfriend and I won't let anybody touch you, you know, UN?" He said, I blushed

"You asshole, stop embarrassing me!" I said while playfully punching his chest. "Saku-chan you look cute when you pout and hot when angry, UN" He said while smiling, I mumbled while pouting "Damn it…" and "mother fucker…" and "pervert…"

Deidara's POV

I smirked, when I heard her mumbled "Damn it…" and "mother fucker…" and "pervert…". _"Ahhh… Feisty, feisty Saku-chan…." _I thought while grinning. "Awww… did I hurt little saku-chan's feelings, UN?" I said in a baby voice. She looked at me and giggled.

"Neh, you're sooo cute dei-kun!" She said. "Just cute, UN?!" I said with a pout. "Fine, my sexy boyfriend!" She said with a giggle. "So you do accept to be mine only, UN?" I asked with a knowing smirk. She rolled her eyes and mumbled "Yes" and "Baka".

I rolled my eyes. "At least I'm good in bed, UN…." I mumbled. "Even better than I thought…" She mumbled also. I raised my eyebrow. She realized what she said and blushed.

"So you've been having a crush on me for so long, UN?" I said with a cocky smirk. "Shut up… Come on Dei-kun we are already late for breakfast, you know? So dress up already…" She said. I smirked at her.

Sakura's POV

"_What's with the cocky smirk?!" _ I eyed him, warily. Suddenly I felt one of his arms snaked through my chest while the other is still in my waist. And before I knew it, He kissed me roughly. I moaned. And felt his tongue in my lower lip.

I happily let him access my mouth. I could feel saliva mixing and mini tongue battling. I felt his hand-tongue grabbed my breast and squeezed it. I moaned, "Damn it dei-kun NOT now…. Later…" I said while smirking. He pouted. "But saku-chan, UN…." He whined.

"_Awww…. Sooo cute!" _I thought while smiling. "I said later!" I said. "Fine but you owe me, UN" He said with the cocky smirk. "Ok, Dei-kun!" I said while getting off the bed and went to the bathroom. "OH YEAH, UN!!!!!" He shouted.

When I went to the bathroom, Actually Tried is the word…. _"Damn it… I can't walk properly… Kuso…. I guess Dei-kun's right…." _I thought while smiling and got dressed. And kinda, walked hardly in the bedroom.

"Neh, what's wrong with you, Saku-chan, UN?" He asked, worriedly. "I can't walk properly…." I said while hanging my head low. I could feel him smirking triumphal. "You're mean…" I said while pouting.

Deidara's POV

"_Awww…. She's sooo cute!!!" _I thought while smiling. I mumbled "sorry". She smiled. "Let's go saku-chan! If we don't the Akatsuki members might think I raped you." I said while grinning.

I heard her mumbled "Yeah right…" I smirked at her. I led her to the kitchen, where we ate and one thing: SAKU-CHAN IS THE BEST COOK EVER!!!! Then we went to the living room where we met all of the Akatsuki members except Kisame and Hidan.

"Good morning!" Sakura said. I noticed Sasori was smirking very evilly.

"Morning, Un!!!" I said. "Well, well, well… I see you two are up finally. We thought Dei-kun raped you or something, Saku-chan!" Konan said. We blushed. The members eyed us. "Sure you didn't…." Pein said with a smirk.

"HEY LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!!" Sasori said with excitement. We had our 'Wtf' faces on. "What? Besides were not doing anything right?" He said smirking. "It's fine with me and Deidara." Sakura said cheerfully

I looked at her with my 'Why Deidara, only?!' She replied in the face of 'So they wouldn't get suspicious!' I nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Ahem…." We turned around and saw Sasori.

"If you two don't stop cuddling yourselves then don't play the game, chickens…" He said with a smirk. We glared at him. But sat down with the others. "Here are the rules, you must answer the truth honestly or you have to be naked for a whole week!" We all jaw dropped.

"You must do the dare or you have to be naked for two whole weeks!" He said cheerfully. "Okay who's first, UN?" I asked. "WE WANNA JOIN!!!!" Kisame and Hidan said. "I see you still have a black eye Kisame." Sakura said. Kisame mumbled, "No thanks to you…."

"Welcome then!!!" She said cheerfully. "Okay I'll be first!" Sasori said with a smirk. "Okay, Deidara!" I looked at him. "Truth or Dare!" _"Well I'm tired so I'll choose truth!!!" _**(NOOO!!! Deidara, you'll end up in his trap!!!) **I thought.

"Truth, UN!" I said cheerfully. He smirked evilly. "Perfect!!!!" Sasori said. "Okay here's your question, who was your first laid, when and where!" He said while smirking. "You bastard…." I mumbled.

I could feel Sakura blushing a little. "So who is it, Deidara?" Kisame asked with a smirk. All of the Akatsuki members looked at me. I mumbled.

Sasori's POV

"_Hehehehe…. He is caught right here!!! MUAHAHAHA…. Revenge is sweet!!!" _I thought. "So who is it, Deidara?" I asked with a smirk. He mumbled. "What did Deidara-senpai said?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah Deidara! Who is it or else!" I said. "Or else what?" He said with a smirk. "I saw it!" I said with a smirk, He paled. "Damn you, UN…" He said. "Fine, My first was…. Um… Sakura…. It was yesterday at night and in our room…." He said while blushing madly with Sakura and their heads hang low.

All the Akatsuki members looked at them and cheered. "Shut up already" Sakura said. "Neh, how did you know, Sasori, UN?" Deidara asked.

I pulled pictures and gave them each to Akatsuki members. They're eyes went wide. "How did yo-"Sakura said while blushing. "I knocked on your door and no one answered.

So I went in and that's how I pictured you!" I said while smirking. The truth or dare game went on and on until it was lunch! Lots of secret has been found out like Konan and Pein are secretly dating and did what Sakura and Deidara did. And Kisame being afraid by kittens and the funniest Itachi sleeping with a cute little teddy bear.

Sakura's POV

I went back to my room after the truth or dare game. _"Its sooo breezy outside maybe I'll go train!" _I thought cheerfully. I left a note to Deidara that I'll be back before 6 pm. When I went out from the Akatsuki lair, I walked a few good 4 miles and started training.

"Hmmm…. Maybe I'll start with my stamina and speed." I said. I started running and running then I did a little curl-ups and push-ups. I was so tired I didn't notice a person in a tree, leaning.

"Well, well, well Nice to see you again, Cherry blossom." I whizzed a kunai but sadly it was deflected. "Madara…." I said with venom. "What the fuck are you here?!" I said with anger.

"Just to remind on our deal…" He said with a smirk. "Stay away from him, you asshole!" I said with pure hatred. "Now, now blossom. I will not hurt him if you give up your demon and powers!" He said with a crazed smile.

"Hell no!!! You'll only kill him anyways!!!" I said while picking up a tree and thrown at him, my eyes started to change in my demon form. He dodged it. "Hmmm… I see you've gotten stronger and smarter blossom… Be my Apprentice or else!" He said with a little force.

"I SAID NOOO!!!!!" I said now in my demon form. My demon form is like a tiger and like a cat, He smirked. "Well then, might as well extract it from you then!" He said while charging at me. And our battle began.

Deidara's POV

"_Damn it… Sakura where are you?! It's already 8 pm and you're still not here!!!" _I thought while finding Sasori. I found him in the living room "Sasori-teme!!! Sakura is still not here!!!" I shouted. "Kuso…. Let's find her and fast!" He said while getting his cloak. I made my clay bird and we sped off.

In Sakura's battle……….. (Sakura's POV)

"I see you're strong, blossom but not strong enough!" Madara said with a laugh. He charged at me. While I was exhausted because of my demon form.

He punched me in the guts and I crashed into ten freaking trees!!! I was unconscious. But I heard him say "Goodbye blossom because when you wake up you're gone!" He said. And then I fainted with the thought, _"Dei-kun….I'm sorry…." _

DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!  
CLIFFHANGER!!!

Smartpajer: Yey!!! This is my longest chapter!!!

Sasori: Yes and congratulations and whatever!

Smartpajer: Humph…. You're mean!!!

Deidara: SAKURA!!! NOOO!!!

Madara: Baka…..

Sakura: Neh, Dei-kun I'm ok!

Madara: Read and review!!!  
Sasori: Hey that was my line!!!!


	14. Battles

Smartpajer: HEY GUYS!!!!!!

Sakura: STOP SHOUTING!!!

Smartpajer: Yes ma'am…..

Deidara: Neh, poor Smarty-chan

Smartpajer: AT least I didn't rammed a girl until 4 am

Deidara: Shut up….

Sasori: Smartpajer doesn't own any naruto characters…

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_He punched me in the guts and I crashed into ten freaking trees!!! I was unconscious. But I heard him say "Goodbye blossom because when you wake up you're gone!" He said. And then I fainted with the thought, "Dei-kun….I'm sorry…." _

Chapter 14: Battles

Deidara's POV

**BOOOOOM!!!!!! **I snapped my head to the noise which was kinda near us. "Deidara let's go there, I bet she's there!" Sasori said with a worry tone.

I landed us safely near to the sound. "Deidara mask your chakra, there is unfamiliar presence here…" Sasori stated. Then we heard a man say "Goodbye blossom because when you wake up you're gone!" He said.

I stiffened "B-blossom, UN?" I said in whisper tone. "Such a shame you're going to die because you wanna save your own precious man, eh sakura?"In the corner of my eye, I saw Sasori stiffened.

"Deidara, let's go!" Sasori said clearly with anger, _"If he ever hurts her or even lays a finger on her HE IS DEAD! I'll blow him up to ashes!!!" _I thought angrily.

We jaw dropped at the sight before us. You know why? Because there's a LARGE crater here and lots of the trees were um… dismantled? Or destroyed.

"_Sakura-chan where are you?!" _I thought worriedly. Then I saw a body with pink hair lying down before a man. _"SAKURA!!!!" _Just before I was about to attack at him.

"Deidara! Wait…. Think about it if we attack him now then, we might be killed because we still do not know his attack patterns!" Sasori said.

I grunted. "I know you're worried about her, but we have to be patient and at least wait for him to let his guard down." Sasori stated. I nodded with a frown. Then I looked at the scene.

I jaw dropped, the scene was something like this, there's this man and my girlfriend and the man was carrying her bridal style and looking at her chest?! _"He is dead!!!!!!" _I thought angrily while gritting my teeth.

"I know you're angry Deidara, Don't worry because I feel your pain to hold the urge of killing this bastard…." Sasori said while gritting his teeth. I smirked.

I was out of reality for a moment because I was thinking ways to kill this perverted bastard. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sasori stiffened. I looked to the scene again. My eyes narrowed in fury.

This bastard is KISSING his girlfriend. _"That's IT!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! First he hurts her! Second, He stares at her chest in a perverting way and third he is kissing her!!!! THAT'S MY PROPERTY NOT YOURS!!!!" _ I thought angrily.

"Sasori-teme…. I know you said we have to wait but I can't wait any longer!!!!" I said in a half whisper and half angry voice. "Make your move because I wanna kill him right now too…" He said with a smirk.

I grinned. We turned back to the scene he was carrying away my girlfriend. I was signaling him. **NOW!** "Get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend, you bastard!!!!" I said with venom in my voice.

He smirked at us. "I see you've met my soon-to-be apprentice, eh?" I growled out in anger. **"DROP HER NOW!" **I heard Sasori said. I looked over at him.

"_Mathematical equation: Hurts sakura plus kiss her equals pissed off Sasori and me!" _ I thought. "How about this, run along now little boys or I'll kill you" He said.

I growled. "We rather die than for you to have her!" I said in a fighting position. "Deidara, be careful. He seems very powerful to knock Sakura out." Sasori said. I nodded.

"Ah… So you're Deidara the one Sakura was defending for." I stiffened. "What are you talking about?!" I asked in an angry tone.

"Neh, she didn't tell you??? She must be that worried for not telling you her past then…" He said with a smirk. "WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!" we shouted at him.

"Might as well narrate the story to you two, then…" He said while charging at us. I made my clay bombs and spread all over him. **BOOOM!!! **I smirked.

"Don't smirk, fool!" I turned around but too late he punched me in the gut. I landed roughly in the ground. "Deidara!" I heard Sasori yell. "I'm okay, Sasori, UN" I said.

"So you're the big brother of sakura who left when she was six years old…. So that's why you didn't know what happened." He said simply with a grin. "I'll kill you for hurting my imouto-chan!!!!" He said in fury.

"Don't you wanna know why I am after her?" He said with a smirk. "Then what do you want with her, UN?!" I asked while setting off bombs towards him.

"Her to be my apprentice and her seal" I heard him. In the corner of my eye I saw Sasori's eyes narrowed in anger. "But the only way to get the seal is to…." I saw Sasori said. "To what, UN?" I asked. "I have to extract it from her and yes, by which means killing her." He said with an evil smirk.

That hit a nerve, **"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FUCKING. HANDS YOU BASTARD, UN!!!!!!!!!!" **I said while my aura is darkening.

I ran at him full speed and attacked him to my maximum. I was so angry NOBODY hurts her and gets away with it!!!

Sasori's POV

"_I see that this guy ticked off the nerve of Deidara…." _I smirked. Before I knew it Deidara crashed in me to five fucking trees. We groaned. "Fuck… he is strong, UN…." Deidara said while rubbing his head.

"Damn it… He's getting away!" I said with anger. We ran at him full speed. We knocked him on the ground with Deidara's bombs while I used my puppets to catch Sakura.

"You brats are getting on my nerves. Time to end your world." He made various hand signs and before I knew it, He was choking us but not only that, but he is draining our chakra too.

"Fuck damn it…" I said. He smirked. "Damn it he's draining our chakra to the end, UN!" Deidara said. I was losing consciousness. He let go of us and picked up my puppets sword.

"I heard your poison can't be curable, eh?" He said while pointing the swords in us. We froze, _"Shit… Looks like the end for us Fuck, Sorry imouto-chan I couldn't save you…." _I thought for the last time.

He swung the swords to us, I waited for the pain but it never came. I opened one of my eyes. And my eyes widened. I saw the man who still I don't know was sprawled on the floor trying to get up.

And I saw Imouto-chan, panting. "Are you okay? Nii san and dei-kun?" She wheezed. We nodded. "Get out of here as fast as you can Dei-kun and Nii san. He'll kill you!" She said in worry.

We shooked our heads, "Were not gonna leave you, saku-chan, UN!" Deidara said I nodded with him. She looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry but it's for your own good…." She mumbled.

She released two clones which carried us away. "SAKU-CHAN!!!! DAMN IT!!!!" I heard Deidara thrashing. "Imouto, STOP BEING STUBBORN!!" I shouted with a pissed off look on my eyes…

Sakura's POV

"_I don't want them to get hurt… Damn it… I fucking hate that bastard right now, Sorry Nii san and Dei kun…!" _I said while gritting my teeth. "Is my little blossom angry?" I heard him say.

"Shut up you mother fucking bastard!!!" I said while dashing. But he caught I me in my neck. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, blossom especially if you have only little chakra left." He said to me.

"_How the fuck did he knew?!" _ I thought while gritting my teeth. I was suddenly out of my thoughts when I felt a hand in my throat and lifting me up.

"What a waste, your beauty is too much to be a waste… but you misbehaved blossom and you'll pay the price!" He said while tightening his grasp. I wheezed. "After you get what you deserve, I think I'll show the brats their punishment." He said while chuckling darkly. "This is our battle!!! NOT THEIRS!!!!! You mother fucking bastard!!!! I shouted at him.

"Don't you dare touch them!!!!" I shouted with anger while I kicked his chest that which I have my super human strength, he landed in three trees.

I smirked. Then suddenly he punched me in my guts, I coughed up blood and landed hard on the trees and then on the ground. I couldn't get the feeling but I heard shouts.

"_EH?! What are those shouts?!" _I thought but I was interrupted by Madara.

"Ready to die, blossom?" He asked while choking me again, I was wheezing. "Get your hands off of her, Madara!" I saw Itachi and all the Akatsuki members with angry faces and then, I saw Kakuzu was with Deidara and Sasori was with Tobi.

He smirked. "Oh just great another bunch of brats." He said while he punched me again, I coughed up blood and crashed on to the trees.

I felt my consciousness slipping away and before I knew it, darkness took over.

Itachi's POV

"_Damn it! Why the fuck is he here?! He should have been dead!!!" _My eyes flashed red when I saw Sakura in a pile of rubble, bleeding heavily.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Akatsuki. Should I be scared or crying now?" He said mockingly. "You will fucking pay for what you did to my members." Pein said. "Tch like I care about your members. I'm only here because of her." He said while smirking.

"You'll pay for hurting her!!!" an enraged Pein said while summoning his six paths of Pein. "I have no time for this… If those two brats hadn't showed up. This wouldn't be a hassle, I'll be back!!!" He said while disappearing.

"WHY THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO KILL HIM!!!!!" an enraged Hidan said. Kakuzu shook his head "Baka…." Konan ran to the trees with a bleeding Sakura. "Hey you bakas let's go to Akatsuki base and fast she's wheezing, IDIOTS!!!!"

We gulped, no one likes a pissed off Konan and I mean it NO ONE. Yes I, Itachi Uchiha am scared some of the females in Akatsuki like Konan that which is totally scary.

Deidara's POV

"_Please sakura please be alright…" _ I thought worriedly. A few minutes later, we were in the Akatsuki base, we were all waiting for Sakura's result from Konan. Everyone had their worried looks on us. While me and Sasori was sulking. Konan came out with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry but she's……"

Two words: Oh no…..

DU, DUN, DUN!!!!!

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!

Smartpajer: ?! WHAT WHILL HAPPEN TO SAKU-CHAN?!

Sasori: Aren't you the author?! You're the one supposed to know!!

Deidara: SAKURA!!!! WHHAAA!!!

Sakura: Neh, Dei-kun see?! I'm still alive!

Sasori: Barely…

Smartpajer: awww…. How cute!!!!

Sasori: Tch…. Read and Review!!! Thanks for all the reviews you've given us by the way!


	15. SAKURA!

Smartpajer: HEY GUYS!!!!! Sasori? You there?

Sasori: ………… zzzzz……….

Smartpajer: *twitch* SASORI!!!! *twitch*

Sasori: ……….. Zzzzz………

Sakura: Want me to help? Deidara you first….

Deidara: I KNOW!!! *Puts bomb near Sasori*

**BBBOOOM!!!!**

Sasori: zzzzz…..

Deidara: *Falls down anime style*

Smartpajer: Erm… nice accomplishment Deidara, now it's your turn Sakura…

Sakura: *Punches Sasori in a tree* SHANNNARO!!!!

Sasori: zzzzz……

Sakura, Deidara: *Fells down anime style*

Smartpajer: MY TURN!!! Sasori your puppets are being stolen!!!

Sakura and Deidara: *sweat drops*

Sakura: That's the most idiotic doing ever to be done

Deidara: yeah I agree with Saku-chan it's impossible for him to be awake by just that quote, you know?

Sasori: WHHHAT?! NANI?!!! WHERE ARE MY PUPPETS?!

Sakura and Deidara: *sweat drops* NANI?! *Fells down in anime style*

Sasori: WHERE ARE MY PUPPETS?!!!!  
Smartpajer: Oh, they're safe!

Sasori: oh okay… *twitches* THEN WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!!!!  
Smartpajer: I was hoping for you to say the disclaimer!!!!  
Sasori: Oh… why didn't you told me earlier… jeez…

Smartpajer, Sakura and Deidara: *sweat drops then falls down Anime style*

Sasori: Tch… bakas Smartpajer DOESN'T own any Naruto Characters…

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

"_Please sakura please be alright…" I thought worriedly. A few minutes later, we were in the Akatsuki base, we were all waiting for Sakura's result from Konan. Everyone had their worried looks on us. While me and Sasori was sulking. Konan came out with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry but she's……"_

_Two words: Oh no….._

Chapter 15: Truth and Trust

Deidara's POV

"_I don't like the look on her face…. Please be alright Saku-chan, I can't afford to lose another of my loved ones…" _I thought, worriedly. "Well I'll first tell you her injuries, okay?" Konan said in a sad tone. We all gulped then nodded our heads.

"She had a large gash and 5 broken ribs, cuts in multiple areas of her skin, a head blow and Chakra fatigue…" She said with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm really sorry but she's……………." She said while tears rolling down her face.

My eyes widen with sadness. "She's gone, isn't she…?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice. All the Akatsuki members looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

"Actually no…. she's ALIVE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh my god!!! You should have seen your face Deidara!!!!" Konan said while pointing a finger in my face. We all fell in Anime style…

"DAMN IT!!! YOU FUCKING WOMAN!!!! YOU ALMOST GAVE US ALL HEART ATTACKS!!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!" I heard Hidan screamed.

"Tch… so? And besides she's fine but her injuries are kinda serious but she's healing fast!" She said in a cheerful voice. I was twitching with Sasori-teme. "DAMN IT!!! Konan!!! THAT WASN'T FUNNY, UN!!!!" I shouted at her with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…. Man… you are so short tempered; I wonder how Sakura puts up with you…" She said with amusement in her voice.

I blushed. "Shut up, that's none of your business, Konan, UN" I said while huffing. "Neh, if I know Deidara, I guess he would ram her all the time!" Pein said while smirking.

"I fucking hate you right now, Leader, UN!!!" I said in a threatening voice.

All the Akatsuki members laughed at me. "Now go on, Prince Charming wake up your Sleeping Beauty!!!" Kisame said while Itachi smirked. "SHUT UP, UN!!!!" I shouted with a blush.

I walked in the infirmary or medic's office. I could still hear them laughing. I twitched while walking towards Sakura. I gasped. When Konan said it was serious, it was really serious!

She's in a bed with lots of bandages in her body. I saddened. "It's okay Deidara… I know how you feel…" Someone said. I jumped 5 feet up the air.

I looked around and saw ……… Sasori, great…. He smirked at my idiotness. I twitched. "I wasn't scared, UN." I said while huffing, I saw Sasori smirked then rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Scaredy cat." He said

I glared at him. "Shut up or else, UN!" I threatened him.

Sasori's POV

I chuckled at Deidara's idiotic antics. _"What a baka…. I wonder how Imouto-chan fell in love with him." _I looked at Sakura and my eyes saddened immediately. _"I couldn't save her… DAMN IT…. What kind of brother am I? I couldn't even protect her… I'm weak…" _I thought in fury.

"_Imouto-chan I promise you I'll be strong!" _I said while clenching my fists. "Neh, it's ok Sasori, It's not your fault we just underestimated him. I'll try not to be weak anymore too, UN" I heard Deidara said.

"I'll be going now… and Deidara?" I said in a calm tone. "If you ever hurt her….. **YOU ARE DEAD!!!** Oh and thanks by the way." I said while slamming the door shut.

Deidara's POV

I shuddered at Sasori, _"Talk about mood swings… and they say I'm the girl….." _I thought musingly, I looked down at Sakura with sadness in my eyes. _"I promise Saku-chan… I'll protect you…." _I thought while clenching my fists.

"_I'll kill him for you…." _I thought while grabbing a chair and hold her hand then darkness took over.

Sakura's POV

"_Ouch…. My body feels fucked up…. Damn… what the hell happened?!"_

I thought. I felt something touching my hand, _"NANI?!?!?!?!?! Wtf… who's touching me?!?!?!?!?!" _I thought while squinting my eyes.

At first it was all blurry, then it finally came into place, my eyes soften at scene. I saw Deidara resting his head on my bed while holding my hand protectively.

"_Awww…. He looks so cute!!! He must have been worried when I fainted because of Madara…." _My fists clenched when I remembered what Madara said to me.

"_I promise you, Madara I'll fucking kill you for what you did for Toshi-kun and Tora-chan!!!" _I said while gritting my teeth. I looked at Deidara, still sleeping.

I neared him and bent slowly and brushed my lips softly to his. The movement I made, made him woke up. He squinted his eyes, and looked at me with a sleepy expression.

"Hey Saku-chan, UN…." He said. _"Sakura, wait for the impact… five… four… three… two… one… Uh oh…." _I thought. "SAKURA YOU'RE OKAY, UN!!!!!" He shouted.

I smiled at his antics. He hugged me. "Don't you ever do that to me again, UN…?" He whispered at me. "Yes mommy!" I said while giggling.

"Fuck damn it, Deidara do you have to shout like a pansy!!!!!!!" I heard Hidan while entering the door. "Oh hey Pinky seems like you're alright after all….." He said while yawning.

"Teme, UN….." I heard Deidara mumbled. "Psh…. At least I'm not a look-a-like Barbie doll…" Hidan retorted back. "What did you say, Zombie freak, UN?!" I heard Dei-kun stated.

"WHY YOU MOTHE-"Hidan was trying to say but was cutted off by the door opening. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Tobi screamed like a little girl.

Before I knew it I was enveloped in a hug. That's where our tragedy strikes…. Because of Tobi suddenly jumping caused us to fell on the floor, literally.

"OOOOHHHHH…… you are sooo fucking dead, Tobi!!!!" I heard said while laughing hysterically. "**Tobi…. GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER, UN!!!!!!!!!!!**" I heard Deidara said with pure anger.

He moved away by five steps. "You have 3 seconds to run or you're dead… right here and right now, UN" Deidara said while his aura was darkening. "B-but Sen-senpai it was all an acci-accident!!! Tobi is a good boy!!!" Tobi said while stuttering.

He twitched. "But you still touched my woman, UN!!!!" His eyes glaring holes at Tobi. I blushed. While Hidan smirked at the scene.

"Awww…. Deidara being a softie!!! Is it the sign of the Apocalypse?!?!!?!?!?!" Hidan said while laughing "I could take away your pansy rosary and you fucking bible, you know, UN!!!!" Deidara said while smirking.

Hidan's features frowned. "Now that's not fucking cool, man…." He said while pouting.

"Damn it guys…. Why do you have to be loud in the morning??!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasori said with annoyance. He suddenly looked at me. "IMOUTO-CHAN!!!!! YOU'RE OK!!!!!!" I cringed. We all sweat dropped.

Sasori shrugged it off and ran to me and hugged me ………. TO DEATH…. Neh, just kidding but it was like he was choking me….

"Sasori!!!! YOU BAKA!!!! YOU'RE CRUSHING HER!!!!!" Konan shouted while smacking Sasori in the head. He cringed while letting go of me. "Ouch Konan why are you so mean today?!" Sasori asked while sulking.

"Dude you're acting like Deidara which is by the way funny!!!!" I heard while Kisame entered with a chuckling Itachi. "I agree with Konan…" I heard Pein said.

"Neh, maybe they're just angry because we interrupted their moments…." I mumbled but loud enough to let the whole Akatsuki hear them.

All the Akatsuki members busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA nice one saku-chan, UN!!!!" Deidara said while pointing at Pein and konan.

"Sa-ku-ra…….." Konan said while death glaring her. "EHEHEHEHE… Come on Ko-chan lighten up a bit. You shouldn't be offended if it is real but by the way your acting it is kinda saying that you and Pein had se-"

I was suddenly covered by a hand. "Shut up Sakura before I Shikigami your ass to hell…." Konan said while death glaring at me.

"Hehehehe sorry?" I said. "Fine but you owe me…." She said. "Come on Konan we have to go…" Pein said.

I suddenly realized it was only me and Deidara now. "KEEP OT PG 13 by the way, UN!!!!!!" I heard Deidara said. He then looked at me. "Saku-chan I'm sorry, UN…" He said with silent tears.

"For what Dei-kun?" I said with worry while scooting near him. "I couldn't protect you… I'm weak, UN…." He said. "I'm sooo sorr-"I cutted him off with a kiss. "

Dei-kun you don't need to be sorry…. I should be…." I said with sadness in my eyes. "What??? You're the one who saved us, UN!!!" he said with confusion.

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you because it will put your life in danger….." I said while crying. "I'm sorry……" I said while crying.

Deidara's POV

I hugged her. "You shouldn't be….. Because if you wouldn't be here I would still be a grumpy fucked up bastard, UN" I said while my eyes softening.

She smiled. "Thank you Dei-kun…." She said while kissing me. I kissed her back but stopped. Her eyes were confused. "Before we continue, who is Madara???" I asked. Her eyes widen.

"Ok…. He's the one who destroyed my happiness…………" She said simply. My eyes widened. "How did he destroy….?" I said with worry.

She explained all that happened in her life. I clenched my fists. "Don't worry, Saku-chan I'll protect you with my life." I said with a smile. Her eyes filled with joy.

"Thank you Dei-kun…." She said once again. While kissing me, I nibbled her lower lip. She moaned but opened her mouth. She leaned over and whispered. "You're such a horny and naughty boy, Dei-kun…" She said seductively.

My pants tightened. "You are really making me horny now, UN….." I said huskily and lustful. "Nngghh…. Dei-kun do you really think we should do _**it**_ right now in an infirmary?!" She said.

I scowled. "Fine… but remember you said you owe me, UN!" I said while smirking. "Bastard…" I heard her mumble. "Demo but that's why you loved me right?" I asked while carrying her to our room.

"Humph…. Whatever…." She said while rolling her eyes. I pouted. "Neh, you're so mean, Saku-chan, UN…." He said while sulking. I giggled then kissed him on the lips.

Our kiss was first soft and gentle, and then turned into passion and dominant as always. She moaned when I softly stroked her leg with my knuckles.

Just about when I was about to take off her shirt. "OI!!!! DEIDARA!!!! STOP RAPING SAKURA FOR A MINUTE AND GO TO MEETING ROOM LEADER NEEDS TO TALK WITH US!!!!" I heard Kisame yelled while I heard Hidan snickering. "YOU CAN FUCKING CONTINUE THAT LATER!!!!" I heard Hidan yelled.

"YEAH, YEAH WERE COMING AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I'M NOT RAPING SAKURA, BASTARDS, AND UN!!!!" I yelled at them. "Come on, Dei-kun we'll finish this later!" She said while giggling.

"Humph…. Fine…... UN…" I said while pouting.

After 6 minutes we were in the meeting room. We saw all the Akatsuki members. "Be quiet everyone…." I heard Pein said. "We all came here in the meeting because we need to talk about Madara Uchiha…."

All the Akatsuki members looked up at him. "I talked with the Hokage of leaf to tell her what happened and of course, she agreed with me. We need to help Leaf in defending us…" My fists clenched at the thought of Madara.

"I want to know all about him! His weaknesses and greatness… Itachi… you're an Uchiha, right? You must know something about him, right?" Pein asked.

Sakura's POV

"Yes… He is the founder of the Uchiha clan, first one to get the mangekyou sharingan and Leader of Cloud and Grass, That's all I know…" Itachi stated coolly.

"Sakura, you must know something about him, right? He was after you?" Pein asked. "Yes… It might be long but oh well… I met him when I was six years old he killed my friends or anyone who makes me 'weak'."

I saw them tensed for a minute, but shrugged it off.

Yes he does have the Mangekyou but its Eternal…. It's called The Eternal Mangekyou… More powerful than any Sharingan user. I ran away for I wanted to be strong. So he found me again, unfortunately…"

"I became his apprentice for a while… When he learned about my seal and its strengths he became fascinated about it. So he tried to experiment me with all his power. But I ran away from him."

"So… Now he knows where I am, which is here. And will do nothing to stop him from getting me or thus, killing anyone who comes between him and my seal…." I said with a hint of sadness.

"Do you know how to stop him…Saku-chan?" I heard Konan asked. _"Yes I do…. Just lie…. They can't know…." _I thought. "He's good at everything… It's impossible for him to lose though… But he is a patient man when it comes to this… He wants it to take time… so his 'prey' would drop his or her guard then boom… Dead…." I said.

"So you're fucking saying he has no weakness?!?!?!?!?!" I heard Hidan asked. "Yes……." I said. _"Shit!!! I can feel him…. FUCK!!!! He's near!!!!" _I stood up.

"What's wrong Saku-chan, UN?" I heard Deidara asked. "We need to get out of here and quick!!!" I said with worry and fear. "What's wrong, Sakura?" I heard Itachi asked.

"He's near… I feel him. I trained with him so I can tell he's near about 1 mile and with a huge army… Shit…. His coming this way and fast!" I said too quickly.

"Then let's fight him!!!!" Tobi said. **(Tobi and Madara are different characters…) **"As much I like your plan Tobi but that's suicide…. He's army strengthen…" I said with fear. "Akatsuki… we need to get out of here now!!! He's very near already and like Sakura said, with a very, very large army! NOW!!" I heard Pein said.

All the Akatsuki got to their rooms. I packed all my medical tools and soldier pills; I wore my Anbu outfit with lots of hidden weapons. "Sakura, let's go, UN!!!" I heard Deidara stated.

Suddenly the Akatsuki base shooked. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!! HE'S HERE ALREADY!!!!! BOMBS ARE SETTING OFF!!!!!!" I shouted suddenly a rouge ninja smashed through the wall.

"Don't worry Dei-kun I'll kill him! Go now!!!" I said, He hesitantly nodded. "Now, what is a pretty girl like you in here???" The rouge ninja said. "None of your Damn business, bastard!" I said while dashing towards him.

"Awww… kitty wants to play hard to get?" He said sarcastically. I quickly contacted Tsunade. _"Tsunade the war is beginning!!! The akatsuki will go there!!! Help them plz!!!" _I thought while attacking him.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES LATER!!!

The rouge Nin sprawled against the floor. "Anything to say?!" I asked in anger. "I would never die!!!" He shouted at me and then he pushed a button. **BBBOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! **Two words: Oh shit….

Akatsuki's POV

"The rouge ninjas are distractions for us so Madara can catch up on us… I sure hope Sakura get out of there and fast!" I heard Sasori said. "Yeah please Sakura chan Get out of there, UN!!!!" Deidara said quietly.

"Why is she sooo long when the building is finish we need to get out of here QUICKLY!" Pein stated. **BBBOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!! **The Akatsuki members turned around and watched the fallen building to ashes.

It was like the life was sucked out of them.

"Sakura!!!!!"

CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Smartpajer: Kuso!!! Gotta hide!!!! *Grabs Itachi from nowhere and uses as a shield*

Itachi: Why are you using me as a shield, baka?

Smartpajer: Hiding from Deidara because he's gonna kill me for killing Sakura again!!!!  
Itachi: Then why do you do it?!

Smartpajer: It's fun pissing him off!

Itachi and Sasori: Can't deny that!  
Smartpajer: HI SASORI!!!!  
Sasori: Hn….

Deidara: **SMARTPAJER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!!!**

Smartpajer: AAAAHHH!!!! Read and review by the way!!!!


	16. Goodbye, the deal?

Smartpajer: Hey guys!!!

Sasori: Hey!!! I thought Deidara caught you?!

Smartpajer: No he didn't!!! MUAHAHAHAHA he can never catch me!!!

Sasori: Baka…..

Smartpajer: At least I don't play with stupid dolls…

Sasori: *Twitch* *twitch* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO MY PUPPETS?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Smartpajer: *gulps* Come on, Sasori It was your fault!!!

Deidara: **SMARRRRTTTTPPPAAAAJJJJERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Smartpajer: Oh hell…….

Sasori: If I were you I would start running NOW…

Smartpajer: *Runs* BYE!!!! SAY THE DISCLAIMER SASORI!!!!  
Sasori: Smartpajer does not own any Naruto characters and may she be rest in peace….

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:  
Sakura's POV_

_The rouge Nin sprawled against the floor. "Anything to say?!" I asked in anger. "I would never die!!!" He shouted at me and then he pushed a button. __**BBBOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! **__Two words: Oh shit…._

_Akatsuki's POV_

"_The rouge ninjas are distractions for us so Madara can catch up on us… I sure hope Sakura get out of there and fast!" I heard Sasori said. "Yeah please Sakura chan Get out of there, UN!!!!" Deidara said quietly. _

"_Why is she sooo long when the building is finish we need to get out of here QUICKLY!" Pein stated. __**BBBOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!! **__The Akatsuki members turned around and watched the fallen building to ashes._

_It was like the life was sucked out of them._

"_Sakura!!!!!"_

Deidara's POV

"_WH-what!??!?!?!?! Sakura, building…. Crash!!! Dead….. SAKURA!!!!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!" _Deidara paled. "SAKURA!!!!" I was gonna dash to the scene. But Pein's clones got a hold on me.

"No…. Deidara…. Stop, Look!" Pein said with sadness. I turned around and saw Madara's army. "We have to go now, Deidara…." I heard Konan said.

"WE CAN'T DAMN IT, UN!!!!!!!" I shouted but was muffled by Sasori.

"Deidara….. We can't do anything but go to Konoha as fast as we can… Sakura wishes might like that…." He said while sobbing a little. "Ok…" I said while dashing off.

I cried. _"Sakura, why did I left you?!?!?!?! Damn it….. I'll get my revenge… Don't worry Sakura…. I'll get my revenge for you…." _I thought while sobbing. I felt a hand in my shoulder and saw Hidan.

"Neh… Even though I might look like a pansy here… It's okay to cry if you really need to, Deidara… Don't hold it up… It will only hurt you more…" Hidan said.

I shrugged it off, and I jumped faster. I felt I needed to blow something. But I can't it'll only make the enemy see us. I clenched my fists. _"Sakura-chan……." _I let a few tears escape.

_Flashback:_

_Her smile… "I said I love you, Dei-kun"_

_Her giggles…. "Your 'un' is cute…"_

_Her eyes… "Hello Deidara-san"_

_Her face… "I'm sorry Dei-kun for hurting you…"_

_Her everything…. "I love you Dei-kun…."_

_Flashback ends…_

Tears were now seeping in my face. _"Sakura… Damn it…. Why do you have to die, NOW?! Especially when I need you the most…." _I thought while sobbing silently. "It's been a good 5 miles… and there's only 7 hours left to Konoha… maybe we should rest, Leader?" I heard Kakuzu ask.

"That might be a good idea. Sasori, Deidara?" I heard Leader asked. I nodded while making my clay bird. "I'll be checking our surroundings…" I said.

"Okay be back before sunset, Deidara…" I heard Pein said. I nodded numbly. "And Deidara?" I heard Konan. "What?" I said a little too rude. "Don't do anything stupid." I smirked and shrugged. I flew off.

Akatsuki's POV

"Poor Deidara…" Konan said while wiping away her tears. "It's okay Konan…" Pein said while comforting her. "Hey, Sasori you okay???" Itachi asked. Sasori nodded numbly while a few tears seeping away.

"It's okay to cry once for a while…." Kisame said while chopping off a tree with anger. "What the fuck are you doing KISAME?!?!?!?! You might kill us with that!!!!!" Hidan shouted while pointing at Kisame.

"Shut the hell up pansy… I felt like doing it… It releases my anger… and we need wood for fire, you baka!!!!" Kisame said. "Demo, fish face…" Hidan muttered.

"I'll be going… to check… if there are any ponds here…." Sasori stated numbly. "Be careful… be back before sunset…" Pein said, sternly. "Yes…." Sasori mumbled while disappearing in the trees.

Sasori's POV

"_Imouto…. Why do you have to be that stubborn to leave this way…. You're my only family…. Why do you have to leave us?!?! We need you more than anything, right now…." _I thought while crying harder this time.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Neh, Nii san how do you make the poison" four year old Sakura asked_** (She's still like a baby sooo……. She talks like a baby!!!) **

_Sasori chuckled. "Imouto-chan you make the poison by mixing different types of dangerous herbs, remember? I already said that to you…" fourteen year old Sasori said._

"_Oh weally??? I don't remember big words…." Sakura said._

"_Yes, Imouto chan I really did say that to you…" Sasori said while smiling._

"_Don't worry Nii san I promise I'll get stronger!!!" Sakura said while smiling widely._

"_I know you will…" Sasori said while patting her hair._

_**Skipping time….**_

"_Nii san? Where are you going???" six year old Sakura asked._

"_Imouto chan I'll travel a bit… Don't worry I'll come back for you I promise that!!!" sixteen year old Sasori said while ruffling her hair._

"_Okay Nii san!!! See you!!! I love you!!!_**(LIKE A BROTHERLY LOVE)**_ Bye!!!!" Sakura said while waving._

"_Bye imouto chan, be a good girl!!!" Sasori said while waving._

_**Flashback ends…..**_

"_Imouto….. Good bye forever….." _I thought while wiping my tears away.

I looked around and saw a pond. I swiftly took my water bottle and loaded enough water for three days.

"_I wonder how Deidara's doing." _I thought worriedly. _"Knowing him… He might do something stupid, as always…." _I thought while shaking my head.

Deidara's POV

"_DAMN IT SAKURA!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!" _I thought while crying again. I was flying very fast. _"I love you, Dei-kun…." _It chanted again and again.

"I love you too, Saku-chan…. Forever and ever…." I muttered while wiping away my tears. "I love you too much to let go…. You were supposed to be here right now…. Hugging me…. Why?!?! It's too hard to say goodbye Saku-chan…. Too hard…." I said while crying suddenly.

In saw the sunset and watched it finally came down…

"_Goodbye…. Saku-chan, I will still love you no matter what happens…." _I thought while flying back to our campsite. I landed near them. "So? What did you find, Deidara?" Kisame asked, while Tobi kinda sulking.

"Madara's army is still far away though, maybe if I was ranging their position, hmmm…. four miles…U- I mean four miles…" I said numbly. _"I need to drop out the 'un' it reminds me too much of her…." _I thought while sighing inconstantly. "I'm gonna take the first watch…." I said.

"Thanks, dude…." Kisame said while grinning.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES LATER….

_*crack* *crack* _my body suddenly went into a fighting stance. "Who's there?!" I asked viciously. "Hey Deidara… It's me Sasori…" Sasori said while showing himself.

"How am I sure, you are really, Sasori?!?!?!" I asked with anger. Before I knew it, he smacked me on the head. "BAKA!!!!!" He shouted at me. "Itai… Yup that's Sasori alright…." I muttered incoherently. "Where were you, teme???" I asked.

"Got lost but I found water!!!" He said while showing his water bottle.

"Are you okay???" I asked stupidly. I got smacked in the head again. "BAKAAAA!!!!!" He shouted at me. "My poor head…." I said while rubbing my two growing lumps. "Itai… your mean already……." I said.

We sat while staring in the campfire. I hided all my tears so Sasori won't notice it. "Deidara…" I heard Sasori said. "Yeah?" I asked. "It's okay to cry, you know? Do you want to talk about it?" Sasori asked.

"Yes…." I said while my eyes saddening. "Shoot." Sasori said. "I miss her... I can't forget about her… I loved her Sasori!!!! I LOVED HER…." I said while letting the tears escape from my face.

Sasori shot me a sad glance. "Deidara its okay to cry…. Don't worry…. But if Sakura saw you like this, how will she feel that her loved one is crying?" Sasori asked. I stiffened.

"She would cry too…. Be sad just like me…." I said while lowering my head. "See? It's ok to let a few tears escape but being sorry for yourself is unacceptable. Deidara you have to be strong for her… Like me… I'm gonna get stronger for her… So what do you say?" He asked.

"Thanks Sasori, you're a great friend…But I still think you're a teme!!!" I said while smirking. **BAM!!!!!!** "Itai!!!!!!!!! You're an asshole!!!!" I shouted at him.

"At least I'm not a retard…." He muttered. I twitched. "Shut up…." I whispered.

IN THE MORNING…..

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!" I said while grinning. Everybody groaned. "Why can't you shut the fuck up, pansy!!!!?" Hidan groaned. "GOOOD MORNING, SENPAIS!!!!!!" Tobi said cheerfully. **BAM!!!!! **We all smacked Tobi in the head.

"BE QUIET, TOBI!!!!" Kisame said. Tobi cried in anime tears. We all sweat dropped. "Come on Akatsuki we must head back to Konohagakure as fast as we can…" Pein said sternly.

They ran at top full speed.

A few minutes later…

"Only few steps…" I muttered. Suddenly rouge ninjas surrounded us.

"FINALLY!!! SOMETHING TO SACRIFICE FOR JASHIN-SAMA!!!" Hidan yelled while laughing maniacally. "Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan Can you fight?" Pein asked. All of them smirked then nodded.

"Fine… Will go to the Hokage…" Pein said while running very fast to the Tower. We all catched up to him. **BAM!!!!** "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!! WHO DESTROYED MY DOOR?!?!?!?" The hokage shouted,

"Tsunade-sama…" Pein said. "Pein… I know what you're going to say… Madara's army is going here isn't he?" She said in an impassive voice. "How did you know so fast?" Sasori asked.

"Sakura sent me my message through telepathy…" She said. We all stiffened. "Now where is my apprentice?!" She stammered. "I'm sorry…. But she's dead….." We all looked down with sadness.

"What?! How?! You must be kidding!!! She can't die that easil-"She shouted while holding back her tears. "She… died… in a … explosion in the Akatsuki headquarters… We couldn't save her in time…. Because the building was in ashes…." I said with sadness and grief. **BAM!!!!! **"Hi!!!" Kisame said with worry? We all glared at him.

"Hokage of the leaf, There is seems to be a problem…" Itachi stated. "What is it…?" She said while drying up her tears. "Madara… wants to talk to you in an agreement…" Itachi said coolly.

"Fine… But Akatsuki stay behind me… Don't think because of protection... Just in case he attacks you can get your revenge too…." She said while smirking.

I smirked. _"I kinda like this Hokage's guts!" _I thought while heading to the gates of the village.

"Hello Akatsuki and Tsunade…" Madara said with a smirk.

"What do you want, Madara…" The hokage asked while glaring at him.

Actually we all glared at him. "I just want an agreement… I'll come back after six years to be exact for you to get ready for the war…" He said with a sly grin.

"Why are you giving us a chance you bastard…" I asked while seething. "Because I don't want a weak village to be attacked without protection and caution, where's the fun in that, right???" He said while smirking.

I clenched my fists. _"That fucking self centered bastard!!!!!" _I thought while gritting my teeth. "So? Do we have a deal???" He said while outreaching his hand. "Deal… and Madara…" She said.

**KAPOW!!!!!** Madara flew… We all were shock and somehow, trying hard not to laugh. "That's for killing my apprentice you bastard" She said in fury.

"Tch… She's dead anyway sooo like I care…" Madara said while walking away. I couldn't take it anymore. I was shaking in rage. "Go… Get your revenge…" I heard tsunade said.

"You sure?" I asked. "Yes…" She said with a smirk. I smirked and ran full speed at him. **BOOOOOOMM!!!!!!! **"THIS IS FOR TOUCHING HER!!!!" I said while kicking him in the guts. "AND THIS IS FOR HURTING HER!!!!" I said while punching him in the face. "AND THIS IS FOR KILLING HER YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" I shouted while bombing him with my bombs.

He sprawled against the floor, bleeding heavily. "You mother fucker…. I'll visit your village in four years because of your behavior...!" He said in fury

"Tch, Like I care but by your looks I say I got my revenge on you but I will still insist on you killing you for Sakura, You bastard!!!" I shouted at him in rage.

I felt a hand in my shoulder. "Deidara stop… I think he had enough…" Sasori said. I 'humphed' . "Fine…. But that bastard needs more than death…." I muttered. "I couldn't agree with you more…" I heard Sasori muttered.

"Remember our deal Tsunade…." He said while disappearing in ashes.

"Come on Akatsuki let's head back to the tower…." She said in sadness. "Why do we still need to go there?" I asked. "We need to prepare Sakura's funeral……" She said in sadness. All of the Akatsuki froze.

"_Sakura's Funeral….." _

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!

Smartpajer: *walking limply* I LIVED!!!!!!!!!!  
Sasori: Like we care……..

Smartpajer: Do you want me to destroy your dolls???

Sasori: *Whimpers* NOOO!!!!  
Deidara, Itachi and Smartpajer: *Sweat drops and falls down in anime style*

Sasori: Read and review please!!!!

Smartpajer: PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SUCKS!!!!


	17. The funeral and Our last goodbye

Smartpajer: Hi guys!!!

Sasori: I was wondering, why did the story became sad???

Smartpajer: Because…….

Sasori, Deidara and Itachi: *listens carefully*

Smartpajer: I LIKE TO PISS PEOPLE OFF!!!!!  
Sasori, Deidara and Itachi: *falls down anime style*

Smartpajer: and I love sad stories that will turn to happy stories!!! *sticks tongue out*

Sasori, Deidara and Itachi: BAKAAAAA!!!! *smacks Smartpajer in the head*

Smartpajer: ITAI!!!!!!!!

Sasori: Smartpajer does not own any Naruto characters…

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

Chapter 17: The funeral and our last goodbye…

Deidara's POV

"_We need to prepare Sakura's funeral….." _It chanted and chanted inside of me. "Hai….." I heard Pein said with grief. _"Our last goodbye…. And she's gone forever….." _I thought while looking down.

"Let's go to the Hokage tower before the village's knuckle headed idiot comes before us…." The hokage muttered incoherently. Before I knew it, we were in the tower, specifically her office.

An Anbu suddenly appeared. "Please call the Rookie nine and the other Jounins. I request their presence immediately. The Anbu poofed away,

"How do you think they'll react when they see us, eh Deidara?" Kisame whispered. "I'll bet fifty bucks they'll shout at us and mutter curse words." I said with a smirk. "I'll bet they'll attack us." Kisame muttered.

"You're on, Fish breath!!!" I shouted. All of them looked at me. "Err…. Um… we betted?" I said while looking down. "Well, well, well, I see the Akatsuki has their own version of Naruto, eh?"Tsunade said while chuckling.

"I know what you mean…." I heard Konan muttered. "That hurts Konan….." I muttered. Suddenly we heard, "TSUNADEE- BAA CHAN!!!!!!!" and **BAM!!! **It revealed the blonde headed idiot, the Rookie nine and the other Jounins.

"AKATSUKI BASTARDS!!!!!!" They all shouted while pointing at us. "HELL YEAH!!!" I shouted. "Okay pay up Kisame!!!" I said while nudging him. "Fuck….." He handed me my fifty bucks.

"Yup, you and naruto will go just fine…" Tsunade muttered. The naruto guy and I shouted "HEYYY!!!!!" "Deidara… Be quiet…." Pein ordered. I 'humphed'. "You too Naruto…" The silver haired man said. The naruto guy sulked.

"So what do you want us here for, Hokage sama?" I looked over to see a long haired guy or a girl??? Neh… Definitely a guy, Sadness overwhelmed us. As we looked down,

"Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama???" A blonde girl asks which unfortunately looks like me. "It's about Sakura….." All of us tense. "Could Team 7 please move forward…?" She ordered. The silver haired man, The Naruto guy and a pale face boy moved up.

"What's the matter with Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa chan???" The naruto guy asks. "Is my student alright, Hokage sama???" The silver haired guy asks. "Yeah, is hag alright???" The pale face boy asks.

I twitched actually we all twitched. "I'll tell you but first, please introduce yourselves… to the Akatsuki… ALL OF YOU!!!" She said.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES….

"So back to business… This might be a shock for you" She said while sobbing a little. "Why? What happened to forehead girl???" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry Team 7 but your sakura died……" She said while crying. All of them tensed. "WH-what?!?!?!?!" Naruto asked in anger. "She died in an explosion caused by Madara….. I'm sorry Naruto…" I said to him while looking down.

"NOOO!! She can't die DAMN IT!!!! WE NEED HER!!!! SAKURA CHAN CAN'T DIE SHE CAN'T!!!!!!!!!" He shouted in anger while tears were seeping. "WHAT?!?!?!? Forehead girl can't die!!!! She can get out in any explosions!!!!! SHE CAN'T DIE SHE JUST CAN'T!!!!!" Ino yelled while burying her head in Shikamaru who was comforting her.

"Please Tsunade Sama you must be joking?!?!?! Right????" Tenten asked while looking at us then their Hokage. "I'm sorry but I know you were that close to Sakura… But it's true she died…." Tsunade said while crying.

All the girls cried and buried themselves to their boyfriends. While the boys were looking down in sadness, I mean they just lost their teammate who by the looks of it was helping them when they're in need.

"I also called you here for preparing Sakura's funeral……." She said while wiping away her tears. They nodded stiffly. "And Akatsuki you will stay in the rookie nine's mansion for supervision…" We nodded numbly.

Tsunade's POV

"Dismissed……." I said numbly. We left. A group of Anbu appeared.

"I want you to search the Akatsuki Headquarters for Haruno Sakura's body you have 2 days to complete! Dismissed." I said while the Anbu poofed away.

"_Sakura…. Why??? You know I can't live without my mini apprentice….. You have to be alive… Plz… tell me you are at least a sign you are alive!!! Please!!!" _I thought pleadingly.

AFTER 2 DAYS!

A group of Anbu appeared. "Did you find anything???" I asked worriedly. "The Akatsuki Headquarters was burned….. We didn't really find anything but ashes….. But we found this…." The Anbu leader handed a Konoha headband to me.

I shockingly grabbed it and held it tightly. "Dis-dismissed….. Please call the rookie nine, the Akatsuki and the Jounins…." I said while choking back the tears.

*Knock* Knock* "Come in…." I said while crying. "Did you find any body? Tsunade baa chan???" Naruto asked while choking back his tears.

"Th-the Aka-Akatsuki's Head-headquarters were burned to ash-ashes……….." I said while drying up my tears. "Then that means she can be alive, right???!!! Tsunade Sama??!?!?!?!" Ino asked while the others agreed.

"But they found this…." I said while showing a Konoha headband. "That's Saku-chan's head-headband!" Deidara said while looking in grief. "I know…. So this is enough proof… That she is de-dead….." I said while choking the 'dead' word.

"SAKURA CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE DAMN IT!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto-kun we can't do anything…. Anymore… If sakura saw you like this what would she think?" Hinata asked quietly.

He choked and hugged Hinata while sobbing. "Her funeral…. Is on Friday…." I said with a sad smile. "But that's imouto chan's 19th birthday….." Sasori said with grief.

"IMOTUO CHAN?!?!?!?!?" The rookie nine and the Jounins shouted, questioningly. "Yes… I'm her brother, bakas…." Sasori muttered. "Since you're her brother I think you could keep her head- headband….." I said while handing him the head band.

"Thanks… but I think Deidara needs it more than I do…" Sasori said while handing him the headband. "Thanks Sasori…" Deidara muttered while getting the headband and while putting in his pocket.

"Why did you give him Sakura-chan's headband, Sasori???" Naruto asked. I saw Deidara looking away while blushing. All the girls and some of the boys noticed this. "OOOOOhhhhh!!!" They said with a sly smile.

"What???" Naruto asked stupidly. "Baka!!!" They all muttered. "Neh, what do you have relation to Sakura-chan, Deidara???" Naruto asked. "We were…. Close friends!!!" Deidara said while blushing.

All the Akatsuki scoffed. "Shut up…" Deidara muttered. "Neh?!??!!? What is it?!?!?! I still don't get it!!!!" Naruto shouted. "NARUTO!!!!" Ino shouted. "Naruto Deidara is Sakura's boyfriend in the Akatsuki!! Meaning they did 'special' moments!!!" Tenten shouted.

Deidara blushed more and muttered "Stupid girls…" and "So called friends…." "What kind of special moments???" Naruto asked. Hinata whispered something to Naruto.

Deidara's POV

"_Damn it…. This is worse than hell….." _I thought while looking away and blushing. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Naruto shouted while pointing at me. "YOU HAD SEX WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!?!?!!??!?!!?!" He shouted while still, pointing at me.

I blushed and glared at Naruto. "SHUT UP KID!!! AND YES I DID!!!" I shouted at him. They all looked at me with their eyes wide and their mouths hung open except for the Akatsuki, of course….

"Ahem…." We all looked at Tsunade. "What???" I asked. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASSES OUTTA HERE!!!" She shouted while we were running away from our lives.

SAKURA'S FUNERAL DAY…..

I looked at the coffin and suddenly tore at the gaze. _"I guess this is my last goodbye to you, Saku-chan…." _I thought while remembering her face.

"Today… is a sad day for Konoha because we lost our Cherry blossom, Haruno Sakura…She was a gifted Kuonichi, she will help anytime for anyone even if it means, exhaustion for her, she'll give up her life for her loved ones…. She was a strong, lovable and capable ninja…. Her smile always makes everyone happy… She was loved by everyone… And Sakura we just wanna say thank you for everything that you did…." I heard Tsunade said.

I fight all the tears that were gonna fall. _"I don't wanna cry anymore… I have to be strong for Sakura… I'll be strong… Don't worry Sakura…" _I thought while breathing a deep sigh. I looked at everyone, _"Seems like everyone has Sakura in their hearts…"_

Before I knew it, it was giving of the white roses. The first was some citizens. Then suddenly the last ones were the rookie nine and the Akatsuki.

The first to step was the hokage and Kakashi until there was no one left except Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sasori and me. The first to move was Ino; she dropped the flower until it was me and Sasori.

We both look down. Even thought it was raining **(The rain started at the start of the ceremony!!!) **I didn't care… It's my last goodbye to _her._

We both moved but Sasori first dropped his flower. Sasori was about to left when he said, "Goodbye forever Imouto-chan…" He whispered. My eyes saddened. "I guess, this is goodbye Saku-chan… Thanks for everything… I love you so much…" I said while dropping my flower.

I couldn't help but feeling I saw a shadow in the trees. I looked at the trees but found nothing then I left.

"_Goodbye Sakura-chan…" _I thought while leaving.

Author's POV

Once Deidara was gone, a figure appeared before the coffin and dropped a flower and looked back at the way were Deidara went.

"_I'm sorry…." _Then it disappeared in a swirl of fire blossoms…

CLIFFHANGER!!!

Smartpajer: O M G!!! Who the heck was that?!?!?!?!  
Sasori: …… Aren't you the author???

Smartpajer: Yeah!!! So???

Sasori, Deidara and Itachi: *falls down anime style*

Smartpajer: What???

Sasori: *Smacks Smartpajer in the head*

Smartpajer: ITAI!!! What was that for?!?!?!  
Sasori, Deidara and Itachi: FOR BEING A BAKA!!!!  
Smartpajer: *sulks in a corner*

Sasori: Read and review……


	18. After four years

Smartpajer: Hey were back!!!

Naruto: Back from where???

Smartpajer: ……. I don't know….

Sasori and Itachi: *slaps their foreheads* Bakas…

Smartpajer: Hey, where's Deidara???

Sasori: Still sulking in a corner *pointing at the corner*

Smartpajer: Why???

Sasori: Because he can't get to see Sakura-'chan' anymore…..

Smartpajer: …….. If he thinks he can change my mind by bringing Sakura back then he's wrong….

Deidara: WHAAAA!!! Sakura-chan!!! WAAAA!!!!

Smartpajer: *sighs in defeat* Why do I even try? *walks to Deidara*

Deidara: What do you want, Love life killer?

Sakura, Sasori, Naruto and Itachi: *sweat drops*

Deidara: What??? It's the best nickname I can give to her….

Smartpajer: *whispers something into Deidara*

Deidara: REALLY?!?!?!?!? *Smartpajer nods* YEAH!!!!! YEY!!!!

Smartpajer: Okay since our 'emo' is cured DO YOUR JOB SASORI!!!!

Sasori: *sighs in annoyance* Smartpajer does not own any Naruto characters…..

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_I couldn't help but feeling I saw a shadow in the trees. I looked at the trees but found nothing then I left._

"_Goodbye Sakura-chan…" I thought while leaving._

_Author's POV_

_Once Deidara was gone, a figure appeared before the coffin and dropped a flower and looked back at the way were Deidara went._

"_I'm sorry…." Then it disappeared in a swirl of fire blossoms._

Chapter 18: After four years, the battle and a hero comes along…

Author's POV

It's been four years since the death of the cherry blossom of Konoha…

Everyone went on with their lives but still misses our cherry blossom. Suddenly, as Madara went with the deal, He attacked Konoha with his strongest army. But our heroes were easily underestimated, for they killed the so called, 'strongest' army of Madara Uchiha.

Now let's go to the center of the fight which is where our heroes, (specifically Deidara and Sasori) are fighting.

Deidara's POV

"_Kuso… They're stronger than I thought… DAMN IT…." _I thought while punching the last four rouge ninjas in Madara's second attack. They attacked me with taijutsu,

I flew upwards and threw bombs at them. Three dodged while one got bombed in the stomach (eww…). I smirked triumphantly. _"One down… three to go…" _I thought while sighing in annoyance.

"Heh… Are you that weak, Blondie???" The other rouge Nin asked. I twitched and did a genjustu in the three of them. This by the way is strong enough to kill them, HA!!

I heard their screams of terror. I smirked evilly. You see, this genjustu is where you see your fears and suddenly bombs go off when your half past insane!

I headed towards Sasori's fight which is much harder… because he has ten freaking rouge ninjas to fight… I mean really, THAT'S SUICIDE!!! I saw Sasori fell down.

When the rouge ninjas were about to attack him, I planted several bombs in their bodies. Then…… **BOOOM!!! BAMMM!!!! SPLATTER!!!! **

I stopped and laughed at Sasori. "HAHAHAHA! Sasori you looked like a heart!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Red is really good for you!!!" I said between laughs while pointing the now blood soaked Sasori.

"Shut up, baka! We need to report to Hokage-sama that we finished off Madara's enemies in the center!" He said while signaling me to follow.

"Are you sure, you finished all the enemies, fools?!" We frozed at the voice. "I see you killed my men… Impressive! How about another rematch? This time your little pink haired girl isn't here anymore!" Madara said while smirking.

We clenched our fists and faced him."You bastard!!!" I said while glaring daggers at him. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get, you asshole!!!" Sasori shouted at him.

We ran to him at top speed, I threw my bombs at him while he dodges them.

Sasori teleported a puppet behind him with his new poison dripping from the edge, But before the puppet chopped him, it was destroyed. I heard Sasori gritting his teeth in anger.

We were both kicked in the gut. We landed a few meters, "That bastard got stronger than I thought…" I said while wiping the blood away from my mouth.

"Shit… Deidara fly up and try ranging. I'll try close combat…" Sasori said while summoning another puppet. I nodded and flew up and ranged him.

I threw a clay spider in different places that will go boom when touched by specifically Madara's chakra signature. I smirked at my new strategy; I flew close to Sasori fight and signaled him, He smirked while pushing Madara to the bombed places.

**BOOOM!!! BAM!!! CRACK!!!! **We all stood while waiting for the smoke to clear, and jaw dropped. Madara wasn't there only a log!!! _"Damn it!!! Where can he be?!?!?!?!" _I thought frantically. "Look behind you, morons…" We looked behind but too late we were sent to the trees. "Ahg… that freaking hurts…." I muttered in my breath. "No shit, moron…" I heard Sasori muttered. We were kicked again in the back, I coughed up blood.

"Fools… Is this what you call your revenge?! You're weaker than I thought!" He said while laughing maniacally. I was about to take some clay when I realized I couldn't move.

"What the fuck?!?!?! I couldn't move!!!" I shouted. "Me too… Damn it!!! What the hell did you do to us?!?!?!" Sasori shouted at him. He smirked and brought up chakra strings.

We froze. "How did you learn that?!?!?!" Sasori shouted in anger. "The sharingan has its advantages… Such like being a fast learner!" He said while smirking at us once again.

"I think it's time to pick up where we left too" He said while picking up a sword. "Remember this?" He said while pointing the swords near our chest. "Shit…." I muttered.

"Heh… Tell Sakura I said 'hi'" He said while he swunged the sword to us. We waited for the impact. _"Sakura…. I'm sorry… I couldn't carry out for my revenge…" _I thought while thinking about her one last time.

But the pain never came. I looked up and saw a cloaked figure deflecting the swords with a couple of summoning pets. "Who the fucks are you!?" Madara cursed.

"Kurei, Seiko take Deidara-san and Sasori-can to the Hokage fast." I could tell she was a girl by her voice. Before we knew it we were being carried off to the Hokage.

Stranger's POV

I looked where Dei-kun and Sasori Nii san went and smiled. _"They're safe… Now it's time to get rough…" _I thought while smirking. I back flipped which in the processed kicked him in the chin, hard!

I smirked then waited for him to come down and then, **BAM!!! **I punched him square in the face with my awesome chakra enhanced punch.

He landed a few walls or trees, I think? I smirked in joy, but was cut off when a punch was sent in my guts, I coughed up blood; I landed in the ground and slightly caved actually.

My cloak was off and showed my new trainer's outfit. It was still red but it was now V neck, The holes for the arms were kinda spiky to show I am rough, I was still wearing my medic's skirt but it was in a different color, it was a dark lavender color and of course my shorts.

I was still wearing my high kneecap boots. And for my arms have gloves and caps for my arms. I wore my new headband because I lost my other one… which is in my left arm, and I bandaged my right leg with a pouch.

I was still wearing a chakra enhanced hood and I made the Haruno marking invisible. I dashed towards him again. And disappeared with a poof.

I made three clones of myself; the two was dashing to Madara while the real me was below him. I heard two poofs and **BAMM!!! **I punched him again in the chin.

He was up the air again, I grinned. I jumped with him and started making hand signs. I punched him in the guts which made him go to the left and me poofed to the left and punched him again which made him go down. I poofed away again and gotten below and **BAMMM!!! **I punched him across the face which made him land a few feet away from me.

"I see you gotten a lot stronger cherry…" He said while wiping away his blood from his mouth, I froze, _"How did he know???!!!" _I asked myself. Then smirked at him,

"I see you're not that dumb Madara." I muttered while dashing again to him and punched successfully in his chest which made him crashed through ten freaking walls!!! HELL YEAH!!!

"But cherry you might have gotten wrong on your strategy…" He muttered while snapping his fingers. Suddenly thousands of rouge Nins came around Konoha but when they touch it, they became nothing but ashes.

I smirked. "Seems like you're the one who's dumb after all!" I said while smirking. "How did you?" I cutted him off. "Ever heard of energy shields???" I said while grinning then I punched him again in the stomach.

Suddenly twenty rouge Nins surrounded me. My smirk was wiped off. They were all grinning viciously. _"It's time…." _I thought while closing my eyes and made The Hand signs. **"Don't worry! I make you proud!!!" **It shouted at the back of my mind.

**BOOOM!!!! **In my place was my demon… The forbidden Demon….

Deidara's POV

"_Who was she?!?!?! Something in her voice is familiar…" _I thought. The wolves were in the Hokage's office. "Deidara! Sasori! What are you doing here?!?!!!" She asked. "Why are there wolves here?!" She asked again. We shrugged.

The wolf named Seiko gave the Hokage a messenger scroll. She read it, I noticed her eyes widened and tears were leaking out. "Hokage Sama, What's the matter?!?!" we asked worriedly. "Nothing Bring all Konoha ninjas back in NOW!"

We all looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT?!?!?!!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! THERE'S A WAR GOING ON THER!!!!" I said while pointing outside.

"No need… A hero suddenly drops by… and looked what surrounds us…" She said while pointing outside. "That's an energy shield!!!!" Sasori said with interest.

"But who?" I asked. "Now that's what I can't tell you yet…." She said while smirking. We twitched. **BOOOM!!! **We ran outside and jaw dropped.

A lot of dead bodies were lying in the side. While in the center was a Jinchuuriki?!?!?!?! "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!" I asked in shock. "That is the Forbidden demon… More powerful than us…" Tsunade muttered.

"So this is the hero?" Sasori muttered. "Yes… she is…" Tsunade said in agreement. "The hero is a girl?!?!?!" I asked in shock once more. The demon started attacking Madara.

"**Madara Uchiha, Be prepare to die!!!!" **The demon said while dashing so fast at Madara. **SMACK!!!! **Madara went upwards. The demon started to scratch him in different angles.

Then Madara started falling in the sky. The demon vanished and stands a girl in a medic skirt. "Her outfit kinda looks familiar, Right Deidara?" Sasori asked. "Yeah!" I said in agreement.

She started making hand signs, her hands started to circle wind and chakra. I stared at her while she was dashing towards Madara's falling body, She jumped and **BOOOM!!! **An explosion came!

Heavy dust and smoke settled. Once the smoke was cleared, there we saw Madara's lifeless body and a few feet away was a wheezing girl, who by the looks of it was unconscious.

Tsunade dashed towards her. "Please be okay!!" She said while dashing towards the Hospital, we ran after her. "Deidara, Sasori call all rookie nine and Akatsuki to the meeting room!" She shouted at us while placing the unknown girl in a hospital bed.

We nodded and poofed away.

FEW MINUTES LATER…..

We were all in the meeting room, "Why did Tsunade baa-chan sent us here?!?!?!!" Naruto asked impatiently. "I don't know, Naruto…" Ino muttered.

"Hey I heard you and Sasori saw the demon girl…" Kisame said while pointing at us. We glared at him, "So? How did she save your asses this time?!" Hidan asked while huffing.

We scoffed. "Madara almost hitted us with Sasori's puppet swords, then the girl came out of nowhere!"I said. "Although there is something familiar about that girl" Sasori muttered.

"How so, Sasori-senpai?" Sasori wasn't able to answer Tobi's question because of the door suddenly opened. "Hokage sama…" They all said while bowing.

"Okay… we are all here becau-"She was cut off by Naruto. "Who was the girl Tsunade baa chan?!??!!!" He asked frantically. "Yeah, did you see her face?!?!??!!!" Hidan asked curiously. "What does she look like?!??!!" Sasori asked. "Do we know her?!?!?!!" Ino asked.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" She shouted, we all kept quiet for fifteen minutes.

"Will you be quiet if I tell you that Sakura Haruno is alive?!" She said quickly.

We all froze, my heart stopped beating for a while.

"_Sakura's alive???!!!" _It chanted inside of me again and again.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!  
Smartpajer: See?!?!?!! Do you really think I'm gonna kill Sakura?!

Sasori: Maybe….

Sakura: Yey!!! I'm back!!

Deidara: SAKU-CHAN!!!!! *Glomps Sakura* I missed you!!!  
Sakura: I missed you too, Dei-kun! *starts kissing Deidara*

Sasori and Smartpajer: 0_0 whoa…. GET A ROOM!!  
Deidara and Sakura: *went out*

Smartpajer: Wtf….

Sasori: I am mentally scarred for life… Oh and Read and Review by the way!


	19. She's back! and The trial

Smartpajer: Hi guys! Just wanna say be careful cause of the new disease!

Sasori: Awww… Smarty-chan cares!!!  
Smartpajer: OF COURSE I DO, MEANIE!!!  
Deidara: Hi!

Sakura: Hey guys!

Sakura: So what happened when I was gone?

Smartpajer: Deidara sulking then turned into an emo!!!

Deidara: ……… THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET, YOU NIMROD!!  
Smartpajer: Shemale…..

Sasori: *Sighs in defeat* Smartpajer does not own Naruto characters by the way!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

"_Okay… we are all here becau-"She was cut off by Naruto. "Who was the girl Tsunade baa chan?!??!!!" He asked frantically. "Yeah, did you see her face?!?!??!!!" Hidan asked curiously. "What does she look like?!??!!" Sasori asked. "Do we know her?!?!?!!" Ino asked. _

"_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" She shouted, we all kept quiet for fifteen minutes._

"_Will you be quiet if I tell you that Sakura Haruno is alive?!" She said quickly._

_We all froze, my heart stopped beating for a while. _

"_Sakura's alive???!!!" It chanted inside of me again and again._

Chapter 19: She's back and The trial…

Deidara's POV

"_Will you be quiet if I tell you Sakura Haruno is alive?!" _It chanted in me. I couldn't tell what I was feeling; it was mixed with bliss and confusion. Bliss because she's back! _HER_!!! But confused because how did she survived!

"Wha-what?!" Ino asked. "Yes…. Sakura Haruno… is alive… I don't know how though…." Tsunade said to us. We remained quiet for a long time. "I could actually like this! This should happen very often!" Tsunade muttered happily. We sweat dropped.

"Is pinky okay, then???" Kisame asked. "………." Tsunade didn't answer. "What wrong with Sakura-chan?!?!?!!?" Naruto shouted in anger. "She's in…… a coma…." She muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"Whe-when will she wak-wake up???" I asked while stuttering. She cast a sad look, "I don't know….. It might be possible never…." She said while looking down.

"WHAT!!!!!" Tenten shouted. "The force she exerted to kill Madara drained her life force out of her…. But somehow she still is alive because of her….. Demon…." She said while looking at them

"HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GOT A DEMON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hidan cursed. "I don't know either… but I knew this since I became Hokage, that's why she needs to be in different secret spots… so she wouldn't be caught…" Tsunade said.

"What is the chance of her survival?" Sasori asked with a pleading look. "…….. 25….." Tsunade said while looking down again. We all froze. We were losing her again! Just about when we could see her…. "Can… we visit her?" I asked, uncontrollably. "Yes she is in room 28… 4th floor…" She muttered.

Before they knew I was gone, running to the hospital doors. I went to the room and opened it quietly. When I turned to see her, I froze. I looked at a beautiful lady laying down a hospital bed with pink hair. I blinked. _"It's her! Sakura-chan! My saku-chan!!! She's alive!!!" _ I thought happily while touching her cheek.

"_But…. She has only 25 percent to survive…." _I thought sadly while looking at her face. _"She's still as beautiful as ever…." _I thought while smiling sadly.

"TOLD YOU THAT BLONDIE SLASH LOVER BOY IS HERE!!!!" shouted Kisame. I twitched. "Shut the fuck up Kisame Damn it!!!!" I shouted back at him. "Neh, Don't get your panties in a twist." He muttered.

"Fucking salmon…" I muttered. "Would you shut the hell up and clear the way, babies!" Ino shouted. She looked at Sakura. "FOREHEAD GIRL WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!" She shouted.

We all sweat dropped. "Ino-chan she can't wake by force she must wake by her own, pig…" Tenten muttered. "Humph…. I am just worried… I mean she just died because of an accident then suddenly she comes back alive! But can die!!!!" She shouted then 'humphed'

"Erm… Ino…. You should not shout that when Deidara's here REMEMBER!!!!" Itachi said while glaring at her. "Oops?" She said while shaking her head. "Troublesome…." Shikamaru muttered.

I felt a hand in my shoulder. I looked over and saw Sasori. "She's back…." He said with slight happiness and sadness. "Yeah…"I said while looking at her again.

A knock was heard. "Come in!" Hinata said. Tsunade appeared. "You must go now, visiting hours has passed." She said. We all groaned. One by one we exited while glancing at her.

Just before, I was gonna left. Someone stopped me. "Deidara… I want you to watch Sakura, for tonight." Tsunade said with a smile. I smiled at her. "Thank you Hokage sama." I said while bowing.

I entered her room quietly. And took a chair and sat down beside her. "Sakura I know you can hear me somehow… but please wake up…. I really missed you so much; all of us actually missed you… Don't give up… Please wake up for me, Sakura-chan… I love you…" I whispered to her while holding her cold hand.

After few hours rolled by… I closed my eyes while sparing a glance at her. Then Darkness took over, I suddenly felt a hand gripped my hand but shrugged it off.

NEXT MORNING…..

I opened my eyes and looked around; I saw a girl with pink hair and smiled cheerfully to me. "Good morning Sakura chan!" I said cheerfully

"Good morning to you too, Dei-kun!" She said while giggling. _"So?" _

_Registering in mind…_

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

I blinked my eyes carefully. "Saku-Sakura-chan!!! You're awake!!!" I said while hugging her. She giggled. "Of course I'm awake Dei-kun… I did it for you…" She whispered.

I smiled at her. "I always missed this…" I said while leaning towards her and capturing her lips. She smiled to the kiss. Tongues fighting, Saliva's mixing; this was all a dream come true.

Until someone interrupted it, "Ahem…." We looked over to see the rookie nine, the Akatsuki and her Jounins teachers grinning. We blushed. "You can fuck her later, Deidara…" Hidan said.

"FOREHEAD GIRL/Sakura YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!!!!!!!" All the girls shouted. "Can't breathe……" She said while choking. They let go. "Damn it if I knew this was gonna happen to me I shouldn't have woken up yet…" She muttered while stretching her neck.

*BONK* "Itai!!!!!" Sakura muttered. I looked over to see Sasori smirking. "The fuck???!?!?!?! Damn it Nii san that freaking hurts…." She said while holding her head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Both Tobi and Naruto shouted. "Hey guys!!!" She said while giggling. "Okay sorry for cutting the fucking drama but pinky are you gonna freaking tell us how you survived?" Hidan asked in annoyance.

"Of course not!!!!" She said cheerfully. We fell down anime style, "Nani?!?!?!?! Nande??!?!?!" Kisame asked while pointing his finger at her.

"Shut it fish face…." She muttered while rubbing her temples. Everybody greeted her. "Neh? Um…. Do you any of you guys found my headband??? I lost it in the destroyed Akatsuki lair…." She asked while I blushed.

"Nope sorry Imouto chan but I think 'your' Dei-kun know where it is… Sasori said slyly. She blushed. "Shut up…." She muttered. "So? Do you know where my headband is, Dei-kun??" She asked. I sighed in defeat.

I pulled out of my pocket was a read headband with lots of scratches but looked fairly new. "Thanks Dei-kun!!!!" She said in a cheerful voice. "He's been keeping that since you 'died'" Kakashi said while contrasting the word 'died'. I looked away while blushing, they all chuckled.

A knock was heard. "Good morning everyon-"She was cut off when she looked over to Sakura. "Sakura!!!" she said while running over to her and gave her a PAINFUL, BONE CRUSHING hug.

"Can't… Breathe…. Again!!!" She said while choking. We all chuckled. "Oh sorry, Sakura… I'm just glad you finally waked up!!! That means your trial will start later!!!" She said in a sarcastic way. I choked. "What trial???" I asked.

Sakura's POV

"_Ah shit…. Great those damned council grandmas and grandpas wanted me to go to a damn freaking trial…." _I thought while sighing in annoyance.

"She still needs to go to a trial; she is now classified as a missing Nin…" I heard Tsunade-shisou said. I groaned. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Nii san shouted. I twitched. *BONK*

"ITAI!!!!!!!" Sasori shouted while clutching his head. "Humph… now you know how I feel!" I said while smirking at him. He death glared me. "When will it start, Tsunade shisou?" I asked boredly.

They all raised their eyebrows. "What???" I asked in a skeptical look. "Well you look bored about the trial, pinky…" Kisame said. "I've been expecting it for some time, Sushi roll…" I said while smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PINKY?!?!?!?!?!" Kisame asked while death glaring me. "I SAID SUSHI ROLL, BAKA!!!!!" I shouted back at him. *Bonk* *Bonk* "ITAI!!!!!!!!!!" I saw Tsunade shisou in her 'Shut the fuck up or die' look. I gulped.

They all chuckled.

TIME SKIP!!!! TRIAL TIME……

"Sakura A. Haruno" The council member said. "Hai?" I asked in a bored tone. "You have been judge being a missing Nin for four years, lying for being dead and killing innocent lives throughout your disappearance." They said with a meaningful look.

I stared at them with a bored look. I heard the whole crowd whispering and ranting. I looked at my teammates and friends with a reassuring smile, they smiled with worry.

"Do you deny the said accuses?" a council member asked. "No…" I said. "Then you are here by punishing to de-"I cutted him off. "Pardon me but yes I did disappeared for four years to train and I killed innocent lives because those people you called innocent are workers and spies for Madara Uchiha…" I said with a smirk.

The crowd again whispered and rants again, I twitched. "Hmmm…. I see…. But how did you know they're spies?" A council member asked. "I've done my research by traveling in different places but I do not stay there for long though." I said.

"Why can't you train here then, child?" A council member asked. "If I train here then Madara would know anyway… So I plan for him to forget me so he would be caught off guard when the REAL battle starts…" I said.

The council members whispered to themselves. "We still do not have proof so you are here by punishes by DEATH!" The council members said. I smirked and flew a kunai in there table with a letter.

"That letter as given to me by Madara Uchiha when we were battling…" I said and threw a folder to them in their table. "And this is the folder of the _innocent _lives I killed and look at their associates…." I said.

The council member's eyes widen. Another round of loud whispers has been heard. "I see this is enough proof… But who is _he _in the letter that Madara wrote you?" A council member asked.

I frozed then gulped. "He is none other than… Deidara no Iwagakure….." I said. I heard whoops and cheers, "SILENCE!" a council member shouted.

"So child, you chose your lover than power, eh?" A council member asked. "Yes… Why wouldn't you?" I said with a smirk. They sat there in silence.

"So be it… The Hokage will give you your punishment… Dismissed…" The Council members said. They all dismissed. I exited slowly to the door. Then *BAM*

"What the fuck?!?!?!??!!" I cursed loudly and saw the Rookie nine tackled me into a hug. "…………………………………." I said while staring at them. "Were just happy you got out successfully and embarrassing the members!!!" Ino said cheerfully.

I snorted. "Hell… I all planned this you know?!" I said with a smirk. "Psh… Yeah right, pinky…" Kisame said. "Come on I have to go to the Hokage tower real soon…." I said while grumbling. They all chuckled.

Deidara's POV

A few hours before ending the trial……………….

"_Please be alright Sakura chan…" _I thought while looking at her with worry.

I saw the council member's eyes widen. Another round of loud whispers has been heard. "I see this is enough proof… But who is _he _in the letter that Madara wrote you?" A council member asked Sakura.

I frozed then twitched. _"THE FUCK?!?!?!?! WHO THE HELL IS HE?!?!!?!?" _I thought while twitching.

I saw Sakura frozed then gulped. "He is none other than… Deidara no Iwagakure….." She said. I frozed, _"She…. It was me???" _I thought contently.

"So child, you chose your lover than power, eh?" A council member asked her, I blinked. "Yes… Why wouldn't you?" I said with a smirk. They sat there in silence. _"That means Madara asked her to be his apprentice! Why am I fitted in all of this?" _

"So be it… The Hokage will give you your punishment… Dismissed…" The Council members said. They all dismissed. I exited fast and saw Sakura slowly exiting then *BAM*

"What the fuck?!?!?!??!!" She cursed loudly and saw the Rookie nine tackled her into a hug. "…………………………………." She said while staring at them. "Were just happy you got out successfully and embarrassing the members!!!" Ino said cheerfully to her.

She snorted. "Hell… I all planned this you know?!" She said with a smirk. "Psh… Yeah right, pinky…" Kisame said to her. "Come on I have to go to the Hokage tower real soon…." She said while grumbling. I chuckled at her childish antics.

"_Remember to ask her what was in the letter!" _I thought while entering the office. "Hmm… I see you passed the trial…. And you killed many spies and traitors not to mention, their boss Madara…" I heard Tsunade trailed off.

"So I guess, you're in probation in three months, and you shall take genin missions… and have a guard which follows you everywhere you go…" She trailed off.

"Even the fucking bathroom, eh?" Hidan said with a smirk. "BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at him and given him a death glare and I bonked his forehead, HARD. "Psh…. You are sooo overprotective, Blondie…" Kisame trailed off. "Says the fish out of water!!!" I retorted back.

He twitched while I smirked.

"Ahem….. Okay anyways here is a bowl of papers… Pick one sakura and that'll be your body guard for the rest of the year…" She said in a bored tone.

I tensed. _"Please be me, please be me…." _I chanted inside of me but in the outside I stared at the bowl. She picked one and gave it to Tsunade Sama.

"Sakura A. Haruno your bodyguard shall be…………………….."

Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!!!!!!

Cliffhanger!!!!

Smartpajer: Must find a new way to piss people off!!!!!

Kisame: Baka………

Smartpajer: I know!!! Why don't I kill Deidara?  
Deidara: *whimpers* HELP!!!!  
Sakura: Kill him and I'll smash you ass to hell!!!!!

Smartpajer: *gulps* Ne-never min-mind……

Itachi: Just give it up… you're too much of a goody, goody two shoes to do that……

Smartpajer: ……………… I AM NOT A GOODY, GOODY TWO SHOES!!!!!

Sakura: Yes you are…….. Remember when you were five years old?

Smartpajer: ……………………… Shut up……

Deidara: Or when you were grade four you-

Smartpajer: WILL YOU NOT TELL MY SECRETS IF I GIVE UP PISSING PEOPLE OFF????!?!?!?!  
Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sakura: Yeah…

Smartpajer: FINE!!!!! I give it up…….

Sasori: Read and review please….

Smartpajer: EH??!?!?! NANI?!?!?! When did Sasori get here?!?!?!  
Sasori: *Bonk!!!* Read and Review please….


	20. The bodyguard and back together again!

Smartpajer: Hi!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME BY THE WAY!!!!! And my characters want also to thank you!! Right guys?!??!!

Sasori: Yea…. Whatever….

Deidara: …… *snores*

Sakura: *reading a profile* …………

Smartpajer: *twitch* *twitch* ……………….. SAY A THANK YOU DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!  
Sasori, Sakura and Deidara: *Gulps* Ye-yeah!!! Tha-thanks guy-guys!!! *Nodding fast*

Smartpajer: *Smiles widely* ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
Sasori: Talk about mood swings……

Smartpajer: *takes out Make up* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, SASORI?!??!?!?  
Sasori: I… um…. SMARTPAJER DOES NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!!!! *runs away*

Smartpajer: *giggles* on with the story!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

"_So I guess, you're in probation in three months, and you shall take genin missions… and have a guard which follows you everywhere you go…" She trailed off._

"_Even the fucking bathroom, eh?" Hidan said with a smirk. "BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at him and given him a death glare and I bonked his forehead, HARD. "Psh…. You are sooo overprotective, Blondie…" Kisame trailed off. "Says the fish out of water!!!" I retorted back. _

_He twitched while I smirked._

"_Ahem….. Okay anyways here is a bowl of papers… Pick one sakura and that'll be your body guard for the rest of the year…" She said in a bored tone._

_I tensed. "Please be me, please be me…." I chanted inside of me but in the outside I stared at the bowl. She picked one and gave it to Tsunade Sama._

"_Sakura A. Haruno your bodyguard shall be…………………….."_

Chapter 20: The bodyguard and Back together again.

Deidara's POV

"_Damn it…… Tsunade is doing the damned dramatic entrance for straight two minutes now…….." _I thought while groaning. "JUST TELL US WHO THE HELL IS THE BODYGUARD!!!!!" We all shouted.

Tsunade twitched in annoyance. "So this is what Sakura feels when I did the dramatic entrance, eh???" Pein said while huffing in annoyance. I heard Konan giggled at him.

"Fine, fine…. Haruno A. Sakura your bodyguard is…. Deidara no Iwagakure!" Tsunade said while smiling really wide. We all frozed for a good three minutes,

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, DEI!!!! See?? Now you can go with her in the bathroom anytime with no problem!!!!" Hidan said while laughing hysterically.

Sakura and I death glared him. *BONK* (100X) we smirked at an unconscious Hidan on the floor. All of them chuckled at the scene. "Ahem….." We all looked at Tsunade. "Before I kick your asses' outta here…" She paused.

"Sakura what was in the letter that Madara gave to you????" Tsunade said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She gulped and looked away with a blush but gave the letter to Tsunade anyway…

_Dear Haruno A. Sakura,_

_I am Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan; I know you know me… We've met when you were still six years old, remember? I just want to say if you've agreed to be my apprentice. If not then I have no choice but to kill him, all of them actually but specifically starting with him. So you've better have your answer in sundown or there are consequences…._

_Madara Uchiha_

I blinked. _"She lied to be dead because Madara threatened to kill me?!?!?!?!" _I thought worriedly. "OHHHH!!!!" Tenten said. "Awww…. You pretended to be dead so Madara won't kill us!!!! THANKS FOREHEAD GIRL!!!!" Ino said and gave her a BONE CRUSHING HUG.

"FUCK DAMN IT!!! WHILE DOES ALL THE HUGS HAS TO BE THIS HARD?!?!?!?!" She said while choking. "Neh, sorry… forehead girl…" Ino muttered. "Pig, I can't tell if you gained muscles or flab's…" Sakura muttered with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!???!?!?!" But then she was muffled by Shikamaru's hand. "Thank You Shikamaru!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Ahem…. Well just wanna say….. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade shouted while we were scurrying out for our lives.

We said good bye to the Rookie Nine and the Akatsuki. "HEY DEIDARA KEEP IT PG 13!!!!!!! DON'T WANT SAKURA TO GET PREGNANT THAT FAST, OKAY!?!?!?!?!" Kisame shouted.

We blushed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SUSHI!!!!!" I shouted back at him. "Dei-kun… People are watching us…" Sakura whispered to me. I turned around and saw a lot of people looking strangely at us.

"Erm…. He started it!!!!" I shouted while dashing off while carrying Sakura. I heard Sakura giggled. We stopped near the park. "Dei-kun, how about we sit here for a little while?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay…" I said with a smile. "I heard from Sasori you were pretty sad when I left…" She whispered sadly. I looked down. "Yeah I did…" I muttered. "And you weren't using your 'un' anymore because it made you remind of me, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you're here now… UN" I said with a smile. She giggled. "What, UN?" I said while raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, it's just that your 'un' is cute, that's all…" She said while smiling.

I hesitantly took her hand; her small hand gripped it back. I smiled, "I've always missed holding you, UN" I said. "You never have to be sad Dei-kun, I'm back and don't worry, I'll be always be here by your side, you know?" She said with a smile.

"I know… UN" I said while smirking, I pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her waist. "You never change, Dei-kun, UN!" She said while mocking me. "Are you mocking me, UN????" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes… Is there a problem with it???" She asked while giggling. "Mocking is bad, Saku-chan!!! So I guess I have to punish you, UN!!!" I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

Just about I was gonna tickle her, She ran away, I groaned. "Catch me first, lazy ass!!!" She said with a giggle. "HEY THAT'S SHIKAMARU'S NICKNAME, UN!!!!" I shouted with a pout. But ran to catch her anyway,

I know she was hiding, I know her too well…. _"She masked her chakra, good… This game just got a little interesting…" _I thought while grinning very evilly.

I made a clone of myself and ordered it to wander while I fly in the sky. _"Hehehehe… Sakura be ready because I'm gonna get you!!!" _I thought evilly.

Sakura's POV

"_If he thinks he can catch me then he's flipping wrong!!! Must hide!!!! I know!!!" _I thought joyfully while skipping to a VERY large tree. I hid there and masked my presence.

"_AHA!!! There he is!!!!" _I thought playfully while sneaking very slowly to him. When I was about to hug him…. *POOF* "Oh… hell…. Shit… MUST HIDE Befor-" I was cut off when Deidara pinned me to a tree.

"Caught you, Saku-chan, UN!" He said while smirking very …. Evilly? I pouted. "No fair!!! You used a clone….." I said while crossing my arms… Well the word is tried to cross my arms.

He pinched my cheeks. "You're sooo cute Saku-chan, UN!!!" He said while smiling. "So what's my punishment, Dei-kun???" I said with innocence.

"This… UN" He said while leaning close to me, I closed my eyes and leaned where our lips touched. He pulled me closer by the waist while I encircled my arms in his neck to deepen our kiss.

When we finally need air, He leaned closely and whispered. "I've always missed what to do with you… UN" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I smirked. "You are such a horny and naughty boy, Dei-kun…." I whispered seductively. "How about we go home? It's getting late after all… UN" He whispered huskily. We teleported to my house.

When I slammed close the doo, I was pinned again in the nearest wall, "Let's finish were we started shall we, UN?" He whispered huskily. I nodded with a blush.

Our lips touched, the once, gentle kiss was now, pure passionate. I didn't notice but Deidara seemingly unzipped my shirt and unclipped my medic skirt. I too, unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants.

Before I knew it we were in my bedroom. He slammed our lips together in the bed, I moaned when he stroked my leg with his hand-tongues.

I could tell he was smirking because he did it again and again. I whimpered. He started to remove my chest bindings. And I let his hand-tongues suck on them.

I moaned again but louder. He started to remove my shorts, while he was removing my shorts I was tracing his chest to his stomach, He groaned in pleasure.

"Naughty girl… UN…" He whispered, while nipping my collarbone, I shivered. His hand tongues started to lick my inner thighs then started to remove my panties. I moaned.

Before I knew a tongue was inside of me, I moaned and moaned when the tongue got deeper and deeper, I moaned the loudest when I came all over his tongue.

"I see your taste will never change, UN" He whispered huskily. I groaned when the tongue was gone but it was replaced by his finger, I moaned and moaned again until I came,

I saw him licked his fingers, I groaned. "I see you've gotten better in bed, Dei-kun…." I flipped him over. "But I got better…." I whispered seductively, he groaned.

Deidara's POV

"I see you've gotten better in bed, Dei-kun…." she flipped me over. "But I got better…." She whispered seductively, I groaned. She started to grind our hips, I groaned when I was getting hard.

Then she sucked on my collarbone until it turned to purple I groaned. Her little hands once again, started to glide all over my body, I groaned. "Damn it…. Saku-chan, UN stop teasing…." I whispered with a pout.

She grinned, and then started to glide in my thighs, I was getting hard. I moaned. I could tell she was smirking, she tried to stroke my inner thigh, I groaned again.

She started to lick the tip of my member, I groaned in pleasure. And then her nimble hands start to pump it in and out, I moaned at the feeling. When she stopped, I groaned in disappointment. She started to swallow it.

"No… Don't Saku-chan I'm gonna… UN…" I whispered, she started to pump again but much faster this time. I finally came into her mouth she swallowed it all. I groaned in pleasure.

She smashed her lips against mine. I started to caress her breasts, she moaned in my mouth. While her hands massaged my scalp, I groaned.

I flipped her over, "You certainly did improve, Saku-chan…. UN" I whispered huskily, she whimpered. I started to position my member in her clit.

"But I'm better, UN" I whispered then rammed into her, she moaned, I started to go deeper and deeper then we came all over each other… I looked at the clock it was 2:00 am…

"I've always missed doing this to you…" She said while snuggling in my arm. I smiled. "Me too, UN…." I whispered back while bringing her closer.

"I love you Dei-kun…" She said while yawning cutely, I chuckled. "I love you too, Saku-chan…" I whispered then darkness took over.

Cliffhanger….

LALALALALA!!

Smartpajer: Awww…. They said I love you too each other!!! HOW SWEET!!!  
Sakura: *Snuggling Deidara* Whatever….

Deidara: *Pulling her by the waist* Yeah… Whatever, UN

Sasori: You got your 'un' back!!! 0.0

Deidara: Yeah??? So???

Sasori: Nothing you sound gayer than ever…

Smartpajer, Kisame and Itachi: 0.0 / 0/.\0 *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHA LOL!!!!  
Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!  
Sasori: *gulps* Err… um…. READ AND REVIEW AND HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Clubbing, Shopping and WTF fight!

Smartpajer: Hi guys!!!

Itachi: Tch….

Kisame: *snores*

Sasori: *making puppets*

Deidara and Sakura: *making out*

Smartpajer, Itachi and Sasori: 0.0 WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!??!!

Deidara and Sakura: *still making out*

Smartpajer: AHEM!!!!  
Deidara and Sakura: *STILL making out*

Itachi: …….. I am scarred for life….

Sasori: I second that…

REAL Deidara and Sakura: Hey guys!!!

Smartpajer: WTF!!! If your there?! Then who are they?!?!?!!  
REAL Deidara and Sakura: OOOOHHH!!!! Those are clones!!!! *Smiles*

Smartpajer, Sasori and Itachi: *falls down anime style* NANI???!?!?!?!  
CLONE Deidara and Sakura: *Replaced by REAL Sakura and Deidara*

Sakura: Smartpajer does not own any Naruto characters btw!!!

Sasori: HEYYY!!!! THAT'S MY LINE, STEALER!!!

Deidara: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Smartpajer: Hey that's my line!!!

Deidara and Sakura: *Bonks Sasori and Smartpajer*

Itachi: Ahem…. On with the story, then…..

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

_She smashed her lips against mine. I started to caress her breasts, she moaned in my mouth. While her hands massaged my scalp, I groaned._

_I flipped her over, "You certainly did improve, Saku-chan…. UN" I whispered huskily, she whimpered. I started to position my member in her clit._

"_But I'm better, UN" I whispered then rammed into her, she moaned, I started to go deeper and deeper then we came all over each other… I looked at the clock it was 2:00 am…_

"_I've always missed doing this to you…" She said while snuggling in my arm. I smiled. "Me too, UN…." I whispered back while bringing her closer._

"_I love you Dei-kun…" She said while yawning cutely, I chuckled. "I love you too, Saku-chan…" I whispered then darkness took over. _

Chapter 21: clubbing, Shopping and Wtf fight?!

Sakura's POV

My eyes twitched at the sun's rays. _"DAMN SUN!!! Must you always be that shiny?!?!?!?!" _I thought while twitching. I yawned then stretched. Well I tried to stretch. I looked at my back and saw Deidara.

He was pouting a bit and holding me tighter. I giggled, _"Awww!!! He's sooo cute!! Maybe he's pouting because I moved." _I thought while smiling.

I tried to slide from his hands, but he gripped tighter. "No…UN" He whispered while smirking. "Awww… Come on sleepy head! Rise and shine we gotta go!!!" I said while pecking him on the lips.

"But… Sakura…. UN!!!" He whined. I giggled at his antics, He snuggled at me again. "Come on, Dei-kun!!! Besides I remembered correctly you have to meet up with the Akatsuki, right????" I said with a smirk.

"Bu-but…. Un" He said while whining again. I jumped from his grasp and walk to the bathroom, _"Damn, I feel like shit…. My body feels like being bombed…." _I thought while opening the shower.

Deidara's POV

I heard the shower opening. I smirked slyly. I got out of bed, quietly and opened the bathroom door quietly. Then I sneaked out to the shower with my chakra masked.

She was humming a tune, I smirked. She let out a shriek when I placed both of my hands in her waist. I chuckled. "Damn it Deidara!!! You gave me a freaking heart attack, you know?!?!?!?!" She yelled while playfully pounding my chest.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, UN" I said nuzzling her neck. She groaned, "Deiiidaaaraa!!!" I smirked, and then tried to put my hands lower and lower. "Nu-uh!!!" She said playfully. "But…. UN…" I said while pouting.

"Later…." She whispered seductively. I groaned. "You're getting me harder, UN" I said while mock glaring her. She stuck out her tongue, I chuckled. "Come on Dei-kun get out of the shower so I can wash!!!" She said while crossing her arms.

"Well I don't wanna!!! Besides it's much fun with the two of us, UN..." I whispered huskily. I kissed her, Saliva's mixing and tongues were battling while we were busy scrubbing ourselves clean.

We parted away for oxygen. Just about we were going to continue, **"SAKURAAA CHAN!!!!" "DEIIIDARAAA SENPAI!!!!" ***BAM* the bathroom door slammed opened and revealed Naruto and Tobi.

Sakura shrieked in embarrassment. I covered us with the shower curtain. Just to our surprise the rookie nine and the akatsuki showed up. We were very embarrassed. "OH FUCK YEAH!!!! I won our bet Kisame!!!!!" Hidan yelled.

I saw Kisame giving something to Hidan, "Hehehehe… Sorry Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said while trying to look away embarrass. "Yeah!!! Tobi is sorry Deidara-senpai!!!" Tobi said while looking very red.

The entire Rookie nine grinned. "Ahem… Well we'll wait at the living room!!! We're sorry we interrupted your *ahem* sexinthebathroom*ahem*" She said while smirking.

"Yeah, don't worry, Dei!!! Continue what you're doing *insert winks and snickers* just fasten it! We don't like waiting!!!" Konan said while giggling. While Pein was smirking,

After that the bathroom door closed with a bunch of snickers, I twitched in annoyance. While Sakura groaned in disappointment, "Come on Dei-kun we have to hurry up!!!" She said with disappointment.

I groaned but smirk, "But I guess were still together in the bathroom sooo, UN?" I asked with a sly grin. She blushed and shook her head. "Nope! You we can't, they might burst the door open AGAIN…" She said with grief. I pouted and mumbled 'fine' and 'un'

We finished our shower and dressed up and went to living room with a pout, "Sooo What the hell do you want now, UN???" I said with irritation. "Come on Blondie; don't get your panties in a bunch…" Kisame muttered while smirking.

I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, Fish breath, UN…." I muttered. Sasori smirked. "Come on, Kisame leave him alone, He's just annoyed he didn't get to have sex with imouto chan…" He said while grinning deviously. I blushed then looked away.

"Got to hell, UN…" I muttered. Suddenly, sakura came down with a new training outfit. We all looked at her, "What??? Is there a ghost or something????" She asked dumbly while searching.

We chuckled at her antics. "Oh come on already Forehead girl!!! WE GOTTA GO SHOPPING!!!!!" Ino screeched. She dragged Sakura before she can even wave goodbye to me. I sighed in annoyance.

"Seems like I'm stuck with you guys…. UN" I said, "Hey where's Konan, UN???" I asked skeptically. "Went off shopping…" Pein said. They stood up and went for the exit. Before I could ask I was dragged off by Kisame.

"Come on were going to THE CLUB!!!!" Kisame said joyfully. I shrugged it off. Sasori was beside so we of course, argued about art. "Pfft… At least I don't fuck someone's sister until god knows…" He muttered while grinning.

I twitched, "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BASTARD, UN!?" I yelled in anger. "Shut up you dick holes…." Hidan muttered. We twitched, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING DICK HOLE, YOU RAPIST?!?!?!?!" We shouted.

He twitched, "WHY YOU LITTE MOTHE-"He was cutted off by Pein. "Shut up already, BAKAS!!!" Pein shouted at us.

Before I knew it, we were in THE CLUB, "What are we doing here again, UN" I asked while covering my ears because of the loud music. "Because we'll wait for the girls and have some fun!!!!!" Naruto said.

"And this is the FAMOUS kyuubi that we never captured…. IDIOT… UN" I muttered while shaking my head. He twitched. "What the hell did you say?!??!?!" He asked angrily. Itachi teared us apart. "Come on bakas; Stop fighting for your foolishness…." He muttered with annoyance.

I shrugged, "Hey Deidara, wanna have a drinking contest???" Hidan and Kisame smirked. I smirked but nodded. "What's the catch, UN?" I asked with a grin. "I bet 3000 yen" Hidan said. "Well, I'm low on money sooo, I bet 2100 yen, you?" He asked while smirking at me,

"Well I'll bet 3100 yen!" I said while grinning.

Sakura's POV:

TO THE GIRLS…..

"YEY!!! TO THE MALL!!!!!" Konan yelled. We all looked at her with wide eyes. "What???" She asked with a puzzled face. "You look like you never been to a mall or don't even shop???" Ino asked with worry.

"That's the only disadvantage in the Akatsuki…. You can never SHOP… or even wear clothes that are comfortable." Ino eyes went wide and dragged a hysterical Konan to the clothes section.

"…… Poor Konan…." I muttered where Tenten and Hinata nodded.

FEW HOURS LATER….

We actually went to every shop in the mall in short words we were EXHAUSTED!!! "This is more tiring than a mission…." Tenten mumbled. We rested ourselves to a Café.

"Soo? Is Deidara good in bed like his fan girls say he does???" Ino asked while choked the bread I was eating. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?! He slept with a fan girl?!?!?!?! I AM GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!" I said in rage.

"Cal-calm down Sakura chan!!! He didn't sleep with anyone!!! Some fan girls just pictured him while he was sleeping that's all!!!!" Hinata said while reassuring my mind.

I glared even harder my eyes were turning to slits. "**WHHHHAAAAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!**" I shouted in anger, my curse was spreading very quickly. "SHIT!!!!" Konan shouted. "Calm down forehead!!! Besides he said I love you didn't he?" Ino asked while sweats were dropping from her forehead.

In the club…

Author's POV

They were still in the club and Deidara was winning the drinking contest!!! They rested for a while then the ground shook suddenly, They heard a **"WHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!??!?!?!!" **"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!?!!" Hidan asked.

Then it was followed by a "SHIT!!!!!!!" "EEEEKK!!!!! WHAT'S WITH SHOUTING AND EARTHQUAKES?!!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted.

"Even though I don't wanna say anything the first shout is like an enraged Sakura and the second shout was like a worried Konan…" Itachi stated calmly.

They all looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked. "Dude, you sounded so gay when you said that!!!" Deidara said while pointing at him. *BONK*

Sakura's POV

Back to the girls…..

"Yes he did…. Sorry for my temper girls…" I said. "Neh, its okay, Kura-chan!!!" Konan said cheerfully. "Hey, you know I've heard a rumor that all the Akatsuki gotten very popular that even a _girl with blue hair _was caught in bed naked with a _orange haired dude"_ I said slyly.

We all looked at a VERY red Konan. "Shut up…." She muttered. "And I even heard that in Konoha park a group of Neji's fan girls found him making out with a bun haired girl!!!" She said while mock surprise.

"……" Tenten said while looking away. "And of course I've heard that Naruto's fan girls found him with a very shy looking girl in the Hokage monument HAND IN HAND…" I said while pointing out to Hinata.

She look like she was about to faint. "Neh come on Hina-chan we know it's true so no denying it!!!" I said while grinning. "And last but not least Shikamaru's fan girls found him in a field sleeping with a girl with long blonde flowing hair!!!" I said while pointing out.

"SHUT up!!!" Ino shouted while blushing. "At least we weren't caught having sex in the shower!!!!" Ino said while sticking out her tongue. I giggled.

Suddenly, a kunai landed in our table but on my side. "Oh no…" Ino muttered. "What is it???" I asked. "Deidara's fan girls….." Tenten muttered while glaring.

I found myself staring to a magenta haired long haired girl, with clothes that looks like it's gonna be ripped off. I glared at her, "What do you want?" I asked warily.

"Hello my name is Kiamichi Yuzaine and I want you to get away from MY Deidara or else!!!!!" She shouted while preparing a kunai. I glared at her. "Don't talk to him like he's a prize or something! He's a human being, you slut!!!!" I shouted at her with rage.

She snapped her fingers and I saw I was surrounded with Deidara's fan girls. I gritted my teeth. I saw my friend mouthing "GET AWAY SAKURA!!! They're really strong!!!!" I mouthed back. "PIECE OF CAKE, Get away from here!!!"

When they were about to attack me, ***BOOOM* **All of Yuzaine's sluts were blown off, I smirked. My curse mark was spreading, "**YOU BETTER RUN AWAY, LITTLE GIRL… Before I SERIOUSLY kick you asses to hell…."**I said.

There I looked only 5 of them were standing. 4 fan girls and their leader. I smirked. She glared at me, "COME ON!!!!" She said while the 5 were dashing, I began making hand signs for my chakra clone.

*POOF* 4 sakura's suddenly poofed, with a smirk on their faces.

We dashed,

After 45 minutes later….

Well, I was winning but I AM SOOO EXHAUSTED…. _"If only I can use my demon….." _I thought while gritting my teeth. It was a one and one battle, and we were equally matched.

"_Shit… I have only 20 minutes for the club!!!!" _I thought frantically, I kicked her to the right but she dodged it, she tried to stab me but I poofed behind her back and smirk, I hit her with my palm and then she sprawled in the floor coughing blood.

"I warn you girl… DON'T TEST ME! I have my limits on killing fan girls but you're the first one to come out alive… I must congratulate you for your idiotness on fighting me…" I muttered while walking away.

I ran to my house and dressed up in a mini silver laced skirt and a blood red V necked blouse with a sparkle effect. _"I wonder what Dei-kun will think." _I thought while dashing. _"Shit only 3 minutes and I'm late!!!" _I thought while running faster.

Deidara's POV

"_Damn it… Why is she this late??? I'll ask the girls maybe they know…" _I thought worriedly, "Hey Ino, Why is Sakura late, UN???" I asked. She gulped well all the girls did. I raised my brow.

"She… um err……" Ino said. "She's needs to do her make up!!!!!" Hinata shouted. All of us raised our brows at them. "We know your lying girls…." Pein said while looking at them.

They all gulped. "Sakura was in a fight with one of Deidara's fan girls and they started do combat stuff sooo…… she asked us to go here and promised she'll come as the battle ends…." Konan said while looking down.

"**WHHHATTT, UN?!??!!??!!" **I shouted in worry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, UN??!?!?!??!" I shouted. "We forgot?" Tenten said while scratching her neck sheepily. "I'm gonna check on her, UN" I was gonna walk towards the door but then *BAM*

"Owie…." A girl muttered. I opened my eyes and saw Sakura. "SAKURA, UN!!!!" I shouted while hugging her. She giggled, "Awww… Don't tell me you've missed me…." She said while standing up.

"Well if your friends told me sooner you were in a fight then I wouldn't be this worried, UN!!!" I said while crossing my arms. She giggled, "Come on Dei-kun let's go clubbing already…" She said with a pout,

I smiled. "Fine, fine…. UN" I muttered. We reached to the girls and them, the girls all glomped at sakura. "Are you alright, Forehead girl?!?!?!?" Ino asked worriedly. "Did she hurt you?!?!?!?" Konan asked.

She twitched, "I AM FINE!!! Cut the crappy questions and let's have some fun, damn it!!!!!" She shouted while smiling. I chuckled. I neared her and put my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck,

She giggled. "What do you want, Dei-kun???" She asked, "I was wondering what happened to your little cat fight, UN???" I asked while smiling at her.

"Secret!!!" She said while sticking her tongue out. Before I could say anything, a slow music came. "Wanna dance, UN???" I asked with a little French accent.

She giggled but took my hand, we came in the center, and she moved her hands in my neck while moved my hands in her waist. They stared at each other's eyes for a long time, then they heard a 'kiss, kiss, kiss' chanting and saw Naruto, Kisame, Kiba and Hidan chanting.

She blushed and I smirked, I leaned closer, she leaned closer and then our lips touched, it was soft and gentle, then they parted away, she smiled and I smiled.

After that we went home, I groaned in the bed sheets because of the after effects of the sake, I heard Sakura giggled. I glared at her, She stick out her tongue but healed me anyway.

I smiled and kissed her in the lips; she smiled in the kiss and went to sleep, before I knew it, darkness took over.

Little did we know, a dark hooded figure was watching us…

DUN, DUN, DUN!!!  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Smartpajer: OH MY GOSH!!!! Wonder what the hooded figure gonna do with sakura…. Maybe… um… rape her or kiss her or kill her?

Sakura: *whimpers* NANI?!?!?!?!!  
Deidara: *takes out Lee* IF SOMEONE EVER HURTS SAKURA!!! I'M GONNA THROW LEE AT THEM!!!!  
Lee: Yosh!! May the youth flow in you Deidara-san!!!!

Smartpajer, Kisame and Itachi: 0.0/0.0/0/.\0 Wtf?!

Sasori: Err… anyway… read and review!!!


	22. Warnings and Appearance

Smartpajer: Hey guys!!! Sorry if my update was late!! I just came back!!!

Deidara: Pfft… In other words: she came back from hell…

Sakura: …… I kinda have to agree with dei-kun…

Smartpajer: *sulks in a corner* ….. You guys are mean… Wahhh…

Sasori: Like we care….

Smartpajer: BASTARD!!! I can pair you up with Kisame, you know?!?!?!?

Sasori: You wouldn't!!!

Smartpajer: *takes out script* Now let's change the partner in Kisame to-

Sasori: WAAHHH!!!!! PLEASE NO!!!!! THAT WOULD BE WORSE THAN HELL!!!!!  
Smartpajer, Deidara and Sakura: 0.o….. Wtf?!

Sasori: *sulks in a corner* …… Mr. Teddy you're my only friend…. *hugs puppet*

Smartpajer, Deidara and Sakura: *fells down anime style* MR. TEDDY?!?!?! NANI?!?!???!???!!!  
Sasori: *still sulking in a corner*

Smartpajer: Erm….. Uhh…… Say the disclaimer Weasel-chan!!!

Itachi: *twitch* …… No….. HN…

Smartpajer: Oh well…. I wonder whose diary is this. *Itachi's diary*

Itachi: *Death glares Smartpajer* Fine…. Smartpajer doesn't own any Naruto characters and will get beaten up by me! *smirks*

Smartpajer: *gulps* Uhh... Sorry? *run away*

Deidara: …. On with the story, then!!!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

. _"Wanna dance, UN???" I asked with a little French accent. _

_She giggled but took my hand, we came in the center, and she moved her hands in my neck while moved my hands in her waist. They stared at each other's eyes for a long time, then they heard a 'kiss, kiss, kiss' chanting and saw Naruto, Kisame, Kiba and Hidan chanting._

_She blushed and I smirked, I leaned closer, she leaned closer and then our lips touched, it was soft and gentle, then they parted away, she smiled and I smiled._

_After that we went home, I groaned in the bed sheets because of the after effects of the sake, I heard Sakura giggled. I glared at her, She stick out her tongue but healed me anyway._

_I smiled and kissed her in the lips; she smiled in the kiss and went to sleep, before I knew it, darkness took over._

_Little did we know, a dark hooded figure was watching us…?_

Chapter 22: Warnings and appearance….

Stranger's POV

"_Hmmm… I see my little cherry blossom is moving on to someone, eh? Can't have that can we? You will be mine, Sakura…" _The person thought. "You will be mine, Sakura… Just you wait…" He said while disappearing in fire.

Deidara's POV

I woke up with a bad feeling, _"What the hell? I know something gonna happen…. But what???! Well, let's see the odds… Madara's gone…. Orochimaru's gone too…. Soo…. What the problem then? Must be because of the hangover…." _I thought while yawning sleepily,

I looked over to my side and smiled. _"Sakura-chan is sooo cute when she's asleep!!!!" _I thought while gently cupping her cheek. She shifted a bit but slept.

I smirked, I gently lowered my head and brushed my lips to hers, suddenly I was being pushed to deepen the kiss, I smirked at her need, I nibbled on her lower lip which gave me access, freely.

I move a bit and then I was on top of her, she opened one eye and smiled. "You are such a hormonal boy…." She said while scratching her eye a bit. I smirked.

"I know but you love me for it… UN" I said while licking her earlobe, she shivered. "Maybe yes, maybe no…" She said while whimpering in pleasure. "When will I get my answer then, UN???" I asked huskily.

She giggled. "Hmmm… how about when you catch me?!" She said while pecking me on the lips and ran towards the exit. I gaped, _"She did not just run off without answering…." _I looked towards the door with an evil glint in my eyes.

I made little clay spiders and butterflies, quietly. I shook my head at her antics. I quietly approached the door and locked it, while carefully stepping in the CREAKY hallway; I suddenly felt a breathing pattern in the closet.

I smirked, "I wonder where my Saku-chan, UN is???" I said with a mock curiosity. "Is she here, UN?!" I said while opening, fast, the closet doors. *POOF* "….. Damn… it was a replacement, UN…." I said with disappointment.

Suddenly I heard giggling, I smirked but stopped. _"…. Must be a substitution…. I'll check on my spiders then…" _I thought while smirking. I carefully concentrated where my spiders are and then…

"_AHA!!! There you are!!! So my little Saku-chan is hiding in the kitchen bathroom, eh???" _I thought while smirking VERY evilly. I quietly went down the stairs and set a trap for my little flower, _"Finished! I'll have to thank Sasori-teme for the wires then!" _I thought.

I fake sounded to go up the stairs, I actually hided in the corner with my chakra masked, I smirked at the door opening, and I saw Sakura slowly getting into my trap! I smirked,

Sakura's POV  
_"Whew… He's going upstairs then… must find new hiding place!!! I know!! The closet upstairs would be perfect!!!" _I thought while smirking, and then I slowly went up the- _"WHAT THE HELL??!?!?! Why are there chakra wires?!?!? KUSO!!! It's a trap!!!" _I thought while cutting it. I was constricted with a LOT of chakra wires

Suddenly, I felt hands wrapped around my waist. My breath hitched, "Caught you, little flower…. UN…" He said while smirking, I pouted, "NO FAIR! You always win my games…." I said while huffing.

He chuckled. "You are sooo childish, Saku-chan, UN…" He said while nuzzling my neck, "And you're sooo special, UN…" I said while mocking him,

He raised an eyebrow, before I knew it, he slammed his lips on my own, and I gave him access, of course. We battled for dominance, but Dei-kun won. He was still smirking, He was carrying me bridal style to OUR bedroom,

He placed me, gently in OUR bed; I groaned when he started to nibble my collarbone, he smirked. He crashed his lips to mine while slipping of his shirt, I smiled in our kiss.

I gasped when he started to tickle my chest; I never noticed that my shirt was actually of off me. _"How did he take off my shirt? Must be a man's secret._" I thought while panting, He started to place wet kisses to my breasts then my abdomen.

I moaned when I realized he was taking off my panties, I felt he's digits in me, pumping in and out. I moaned. He seemed to got turned on because of my moan, because I noticed he was taking off his pants,

We kissed while he was pumping in and out of me, "Deiiiii-kuuuun…." I whispered while moaning. He smirked, "I'm actually noticing that we always have sex when we want to…" I whispered between pants.

"Neh, who cares… it's not like someone's planning to spy on us, right, UN?" He stated.

SOMEWHERE….

Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, Kiba, Lee and Naruto suddenly sneezed. "Achoo…." They said. "Someone must be thinking of us then!!!!" Naruto said.

"YOSH!!! MAY THE POWER OF-"He was bonked by Hidan. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Hidan shouted at him. "Must be because we're too MANLY!!!!" Kisame said with a grin. "Uhh… Tobi's gonna be quiet…" Tobi said.

They sweat dropped. "What? I'm manly, right...?" Kisame asked. It was met by an uncomfortable silence. Kisame cried in anime tears, they sweat dropped again.

BACK TO DEISAKU!

It was after a hard and deep thrust, we came together. I moaned the loudest. He panted. "Well, that was still amazing even though, we always do it… UN" He said with a smile. "Can't deny that…" I said with a cheeky smile.

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Saku-chan, and UN" He said while panting. "Goodnight, Dei-kun, UN!" I said while giggling, he kissed my forehead, and then I met darkness.

NEXT MORNING….

Sakura's POV

Once again, I was up because of the sun's rays. I glared at it, _"DAMN YOU AGAIN SUN!!!!" _ I thought while glaring at it. "Nnnh…" I heard and I turned to see a CUTE Deidara nuzzling my waist. I giggled.

I carefully got up without waking him and went to wash myself. After that, I peeked and notice he was still asleep, so I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast,

Deidara's POV

A wind suddenly blew to my face, I shivered. My hands went to search for my 'warmth' (SAKURA). I noticed she was gone. I quickly sat up with a frown,

Suddenly I heard a humming and banging of pots and pans, I smiled. _"She's making breakfast for me!!!!" _I thought while smiling, I stand up and stretched, I dressed up and went down the stairs, quietly as possible.

I snuck up on her while masking my chakra. I noticed she was making my favorite meal, Bakudan! I smiled, and I closely, tried to snake my arms around her- "Don't you even try, Dei-kun…" She said suddenly.

I was shocked. "Nani?! How did you know, UN?" I asked. "Simple common sense, Dei-kun…" She said while smiling. I pouted. "Awww… Come on Dei-kun, cheer up I'm making your favorite meal, you know?" She said while grinning.

I smiled. "Yup! UN" I said, still smiling. I kissed her forehead, she giggled, "Come on now, Dei-kun I need to cook!" She said while smiling. "Later…" I said while kissing her lips, she deepened the kiss,

"What the fuck is with you and sakura with PDA?!" The person shouted. We flinched then looked at the intruder, who was. ………………………………………………… Hidan?! "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!??!" Sakura shouted while pointing at him.

He gulped. "The fucktards are here, sooo don't place your anger on me!!!!!" He said while going into the living room.

I groaned. _"Why do I notice that every time I wanna do something with Saku-chan it's always interrupted, DAMN IT!!!!?" _I thought while glaring to the wall,

I heard Sakura sighed. "Come on Dei-kun, go welcome the Akatsuki, I'll cook, remember." She said while smiling, I whined. She giggled, "Fine… Un" I grumbled while walking to the living room.

"Hey lover boy! How was the night?!?!?!?!" Kisame said while grinning mischievously. I glared at him. "Shut up, Fish Breath, UN!!!!" I shouted back at him,

"Kisame, be quiet, we were sent here for a reason, REMEMBER?!" Pein said while glowering at him, I looked around and saw it was only the male akatsuki members here.

"_Must be shopping…" _I thought while scratching my head. "SO what the hell are you guys doing here, UN?!?!?!" I asked, annoyed. Sasori smirked. "Don't get you panties in a twist, Deidara…" He said. I twitched.

"Shut up all of you… we came here to warn him, remember?!" Pein said warily. I looked at him with confused eyes. "Neh, why warn, UN?" I asked. "Anbu found a cloaked figure looking through your window late last night… It was a sound Nin…" Pein said calmly.

I stiffened. _"No… not again… This can't be happening…" _I thought, warily. "What was the Sound Nin looking for, UN?" I asked while stuttering.

"We don't know, but it must be something from your Sakura… Anbu noticed him or her looking at her…" Itachi said while glaring at the floor. My eyes widened then glared. I gritted my teeth, "If he or she wants her, he'll go through me first…. UN…" I said while clenching my fists.

They smirked. "Awww… Fucking Blondie softened up for his fucking girl!!!!" Hidan shouted while laughing. We all glared at him *BONK* (X100) "Nice, You ruined the Softie moment, Baka…" Sasori muttered.

"Deidara… you musn't let Sakura know about this… you know how will she react remember??? Even her girlfriends don't know about this. That's why Konan isn't here…" Pein said. Suddenly Sakura comes around.

"Hey guys and Nii san! Are you staying for breakfast???" She said while smiling. "Well I would love to-"Kisame started but was cut off by Sasori. "No, Imouto… Let's GO guys…" He said forcibly. They nodded their head except Kisame.

"Bye sakura-san!!!!" Itachi stated, "NANI?!?!?!! But!!!!" Before Kisame could finish his sentence the door slammed shut. I chuckled at his antics, _"Kisame you've never failed to make me laugh…" _I thought while smiling.

Suddenly a small hand hold my hand, I looked at my side and saw Sakura, smiling happily. "Come on grumpy pants, you have to eat your breakfast!" She said while pinching my cheeks,

I glared at her, she stuck her tongue out. I went to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. I looked at her with concern, _"I'll protect you Sakura… I'll protect you this time…" _I thought while staring at her.

"Dei-kun???" I looked at her, "Yes, UN?" I asked with confusion. "Sorry but you were weirdly staring at me…" She said while giggling, "Maybe I was staring at you because you're beautiful, UN." I said playfully.

She blushed then glared at me, "Stop making me blush, bastard!!!!" She said while crossing her arms in her chest, I smirked. "Awww!!! Saku-chan's blushing!!!" He said while grinning playfully,

She turned around and stuck her tongue out playfully, "What do you want to do Saku-chan, UN???" I asked while thinking. Her eyes sparkled. "How about the park, Dei-kun????" She asked pleadingly, I groaned. "Fine…. But if my fan girls are there, we better start running… UN" I muttered.

She cursed in her breath, "Hey, it's not my fault, I'm hot and handsome, you know? UN…." I said while smirking. She huffed. I chuckled,

HALF AN HOUR LATER….

"Are you finishing yet, Sakura, UN???" I shouted while sitting in the sofa. I was wearing a fishnet shirt and some pants. In other words I looked simple. Sakura came down, I jaw dropped.

She was wearing a sports bra and shorts?!??!?!?!?! I glared at her. "What???" She asked, innocently. "You are not wearing a sports bra!!! UN" I said. She pouted, "But I wanna…." She said while crossing her arms.

"I don't… what if fan boys come after you?!?!? Who does gonna save you from their wrath, UN???" I asked while shuddering at the thought, she smirked. "IS my Dei-kun jealous???" She asked while grinning.

I scoffed. "Pfft… I'm not jealous just worried… UN…" I said while glaring at her sports bra. _**"Dude… looks at the chest!!!" **_My inner said while pointing at it.

I looked at the chest, I blushed. Her nipples were sticking out. _"Shit… I'm getting hard…. Shit, shit, shit!!!!!! And when did you get back, DAMN IT?!???!" _I shouted in my mind.

"Fine… I'll change… jeez… too over protective much???" She said while climbing up the stairs again. I sighed in relief. _**"I just came back from hibernation!!! If I were you, I would've pounced on her!!!" **_My inner said, _"Shut the fuck up, you hentai!!!!" _I thought while blushing.

"_**Pfft… Said the man who rammed in her 3 freaking times already…" **_My inner said while scoffing. I clenched my fists. Before I could knock my inner out of my head, Sakura came back.

I smiled. She was now in a black pants with silver glitters and she wore a blouse with a saying 'Fuck off. I'm taken right now! Come back in a moment please…' I chuckled.

She smiled. "Come on, DEI-KUN!!!!" She shouted while childishly, dragging me out of the apartment. I put my hands protectively in her waist.

I heard wolf whistles, I gritted my teeth and glared whoever whistled them, Sakura giggled. "You don't know how cute when you're so overprotective!!!" She said while poking me.

I smiled, "Pfft, can't let them take what's mine, right, UN?" I said back then smirked when I saw her blush. We went into the park; suddenly sakura dragged me into the playground and into the swings.

"Come on Dei-kun, swing with me!!!!" She said while swinging high. I smiled and sat down in the swing. After a few minutes later, we sat down in a bench and ate our ice cream.

"Oohh!!! Look Dei-kun the sunset!!!" She said while smiling. I looked and my eyes softened. "This reminds me of my home in Iwagakure… UN" I murmured.

Her eyes softened. "Oh… Sorry Dei-kun…" She muttered while lowering her head. "Neh, its ok…. That's was a long time ago… Besides I have you, right, UN?" I asked while smiling. She smiled back,

"Always yours, forever…." She said while leaning her head, I leaned my head and captured her lips; we deepened it and started to make out. We stopped when it started to get cold.

"Come on, Dei-kun let's go home…" She said while pulling me up. I smiled. We walked home together, quietly while smiling.

IN THE PARK…. 12:00 pm

Red eyes suddenly opened. "You're mine, Sakura… Only mine… Even if it means by force…" The figure said, He suddenly smirked, "Have fun, Sakura because you'll be mine before you know it… or my name is not Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke said, disappearing and while smirking,

The bench was Sakura and Deidara sat in was nothing but ashes….

OMG!!!!  
CLIFFHANGER!!

Smartpajer: So guys, what do you think???

Sasori: whatever…

Smartpajer: fine… And here are their ages!!!

Deidara: 23

Sakura: 23

Rookie Nine including Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu: 22

Itachi: 31

Kisame: 27

Hidan: 25

Sasori: 29 (not a puppet!!!!)

Tobi: 23

Juugo: 24

Pein and Konan: 32

Tsunade and Jiraiya: 54

Tsunade: I'M 54?!!!!

Smartpajer: *gulps* Yeah…. Cause before you were just 50…. Soo… you get the point…

Itachi: I'm freaking 31?!

Smartpajer: What??? It kinda fits you because of your eyes.

Itachi: *glares and activates Sharingan* If you don't wanna die early, I suggest you shut up…

Smartpajer: *gulps then nods*

Sasori: so Sasuke's back, eh?

Deidara: *stands protectively in front of Sakura* Get her Sasuke and you'll die from your fan girls!!!!  
Sasuke" *runs away!!!!*

Smartpajer and Itachi: 0.0 / 0/.\0 Wtf?!

Sasori: erm…. Too disturbing… Read and Review!!!


	23. Missions and trapped?

Smartpajer: *bandage all over* Ouch…. I think I have a new rule… NEVER piss off a HOT Uchiha….. *grinning*

Sakura: Either the force that Itachi has racked your brain or you're just a freaking hentai like Hidan and Kisame….

Hidan: Fuck off; I'm not a fucking pervert!!! It comes naturally to a man, you know?!

Smartpajer and Sakura: You're a man?!!?!?!?!?! 0.0!!!

Hidan: ….. YOU FREAKING ASSHOLES!!!! Of course I am!!!!!! *glares at them*

Kisame: Pfft…… Yeah, sure we believe you Hidan! *Sarcasm*

Hidan: *twitch* *twitch* I'm out from this fucking shithole!!! *walks out*

Sakura, Smartpajer and Kisame: 0.0!!! Oohh!!!

Sakura: I think we hurted his feelings!!! *pouts*

Kisame and Smartpajer: So????

Sakura: You guys are freaking mean!!! I'm out!!!! *walks away*

Smartpajer and Kisame: ….. Wtf?! That was Déjà vu!!!

Sasori: *sighs in annoyance* shut up, you dunderheads…. Deidara will give the freaking disclaimer already!!!!!! *Death glare (X10, 000) to them*

Smartpajer and Kisame: *gulps and whimpers*

Deidara: Smartpajer doesn't own ANY Naruto characters, By the way!!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

"_Come on, Dei-kun let's go home…" She said while pulling me up. I smiled. We walked home together, quietly while smiling._

_IN THE PARK…. 12:00 pm_

_Red eyes suddenly opened. "You're mine, Sakura… Only mine… Even if it means by force…" The figure said, He suddenly smirked, "Have fun, Sakura because you'll be mine before you know it… or my name is not Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke said, disappearing and while smirking,_

_The bench was Sakura and Deidara sat in was nothing but ashes…._

Chapter 23: Missions and Trapped…

Deidara's POV

"_It's been 1 month when Pein warned about the Sound Nin. Even though it never showed again, I still have my guard up. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt Sakura-chan again!!!" _I thought while sighing in annoyance.

Sakura and I are in a little 'get-together' with all the Rookie Nine and Akatsuki. I rolled my eyes at Kisame who was apparently flirting with some random chick. _"I wonder where Sakura gone off to?" _I thought.

Suddenly, I felt someone nudged me on my side, I twitched. "What do you want, Hidan, UN?!?!?!?!" I asked, He grinned. "Nothing… I just fucking notice that your girl is fucking flirting with a guy…. That's all…." He said while smirking.

My eyes went wide then narrowed. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UN?!?!?!?!!" **I shouted while making clay bombs, Hidan, on the other hand, laughed his ass off.

"Jeez…. You are so fucking overprotective!!! Do you really fucking think that Sakura will fucking cheat on you, baka?!" He said while choking back his laughter. I twitched.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY, YOU WERE LYING THE WHOLE TIME, UN!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted while my aura was darkening. He patted me on the back. "Now, now…. Sakura is over there with her 'girlfriends'" Hidan said while mocking the word 'girlfriends'.

I chuckled, "Seriously, Deidara… You shouldn't be THAT conscious when Sakura's out over who-knows-where!!!" Sasori said with a sly smirk. I humphed,

"I suddenly realized that you are not welcome to join this conversation, UN!!!!" I said while glaring at him. "Actually, even though I'm not welcome, I have a right you know? Because I am her older brother which means I have the responsibility to accept you with her or not!" He said with a smirk.

"Last time, I check you don't even have a girlfriend, UN!" I retorted with a smirk, "When this conversation did became about my personal life, eh?!" He said while glaring at me. "Besides you have no right to talk about my personal life, Deidara!!!" He shouted while his eyes narrowed

"Then that means you have no right to talk about my personal life with Sakura, UN!" I said while crossing my arms. His eyes narrowed, I smirked. "At least I don't beat up every single man in this town when he just says hi to Sakura!!!!" He said.

I twitched. Yes, I did beat up every single man in this town…. "First of all, I beat them up because I always caught them staring at Sakura and lastly, It's called being worried, UN!!!!" I shouted while glaring at him.

He scoffed, "Pfft…. Sounds like jealousy to me or even too over protectiveness…." He muttered while rolling his eyes. Just about when I was gonna punch him.

"Now, now Deidara… We don't want to have a bar brawl, right?!" I heard Pein said. I sighed in annoyance and withdrew my fist. "Whatever…." I said while walking away, I could hear snickers,

"Stupid…. Unfulgrateful, backstabbing partner…. UN….." I muttered while walking, suddenly I felt hands in my eyes, "Guess who it is???" Someone asked, "You are sooo childish, Sakura-chan, UN…" I said while looking over to the said person.

She giggled, "So? What if I'm childish?" She said while crossing her arms in her chest then sticking her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at her antics,

"But the question is why you are sooo lonely, Dei-kun???" Sakura asked with a slight of seduction. I smirked, "Well, you're so called 'big brother' is asking of OUR personal life…. UN…" I said while sighing in irritation,

"Well, ignore him, Dei-kun…. Besides you have me and I have you…" She said while pecking me on the cheeks, "Just the cheeks, UN???" I said while pouting.

She giggled, she claimed my lips, I smirked at the kiss which I made into a make out session. Suddenly we were interrupted by an 'ahem'. We stopped and looked over to see Sakura's sensei…

"_Who was her sensei again…. Um…. Takashi??? Akashi??? ……. Err…. Ummm…. Oh yeah!!! Kakashi!" _I thought while looking over to the person.

"Now that you two are finish with your 100th make out session…" He said with a sly smirk, we death glared him. "What do you want, Kakashi-sensei???" Sakura asked with annoyance.

He smirked slyly, "Now, now… Don't get that annoyed! The hokage just wants to see you, Sakura for a mission that I do not know… You must go to the Hokage Tower ASAP, That is, if you little boyfriend doesn't mind…" He said with that stupid sly smirk.

I twitched with a vein popped in my forehead.

Sakura's POV

"_If Kakashi-sensei keeps annoying Dei-kun with all the stupid nicknames then he'll be good as dead…." _I thought while sweat dropping. I sighed in annoyance then nodded, "Hai, I'll go there as fast as I can, Kakashi=-sensei…." I said with a stern look.

He nodded then disappeared in smoke, I turned to Deidara who was still twitching, I giggled, "I gotta go, Dei-kun… I'll see you at home then." I said with a smile.

He groaned in irritation, and then I gasped when he tightened his hold on my waist, "Do you really have to go, UN???" He asked huskily. I smiled sadly, "Yeah… I have to go… Dei-kun…" I said.

He pouted, "Fine, UN…. But be careful…." He whispered. I nodded and pecked him on the lips then disappeared in a poof. Then I knew I was in the Hokage Tower with a VERY serious Tsunade sitting in a table.

"Tsunade-shisou you asked for me to a mission?" I asked, she sighed but nodded her head. "Sakura, you'll have a solo mission but it is A-rank…" She said sternly.

My eyes went wide but I regained my composure, "What are the details of the mission, Tsunade-shisou…?" I asked. "You see Sakura lots of messengers and allies told Konoha that Sound is rebuilding after you killed their Leader, Orochimaru…" She stopped with slight amusement.

I smirked with pride. "They plan on attacking Konoha with their new Leader Sakura… Sasuke Uchiha…." She said in annoyance. My eyes were still bored of that name. _"So??? It stills the gay ass hormone less fucker…." _ I thought while looking at her with a dull look.

She raised an eyebrow then smirked. "You're going to watch them Sakura… with caution… Tell me exactly on how many armies they've got and how strong they are… after 2 weeks of surveillance you will go back to Konoha, Understood?" She asked, I nodded "Hai…"

"You can tell them the mission but NOT the details or the reason of the mission, just change it… You are expected here, in 5:00 am sharp and shall leave at 5:30 …." She said with a stern look, I nodded.

"Very well…. You may leave immediately…" She said, I nodded and poofed back to THE CLUB. My eyes went wide when I saw the fan girls crowding Deidara who were looking at him like some fresh meat.

I coughed loudly. They all looked at me. "You again, pinky?!" I searched over at the voice and my eyes narrowed. "Kiamichi…." I said with menace. "Haruno…." She said with venom. I saw Deidara with a look that says 'help me please!!!!' I nodded at him,

"If you don't want to be dead meat, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW…. I suggest you leave Deidara ALONE….. NOW!" I said while my eyes were changing to slits, they cowered then ran off to who knows where.

"Nu –uh Pinky…. I'm staying here…. LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!" Kiamichi said, I sighed and before she knew it, I had my hand on her neck, choking her.

"Repeat it???!!!!" I asked while my seal activated. She gulped and said. "I'm nev-never gon-gonna both-bother Dei-Deidara, Yo-you or an-any of you-your frie-friends…." She said while stuttering.

I let go of her then whispered, "Run…." She ran away as fast as she could. "Damn pinky!!! Fuck I felt like I was gonna run in fear!!!!" Hidan yelled while smirking.

I smirked, "Don't blame me for my temper, Hidan…" I said while walking over to Deidara. "So what happened?" I asked. "I rather not tell about it…. Too…. Fangirly…. UN" He said while shuddering.

I 'oohed'. "So what kind of mission you have, UN???" He asked while gulping his shot. "Just some D-rank mission…. Gonna heal some village that's all!!!" I said with a smile, He nodded. _"OH YEAH!!! Jackpot!" _I thought.

"When will you go, UN?" He asked again. "Tomorrow morning, at 5:00 am and will be back after 2 weeks!" I said with a smirk. He choked on his drink. "NANI?!!?!?!? UN?!??!!?" He shouted with shock.

"What???" I asked innocently. "2 weeks?!?!?! THAT'S TOO LONG SAKURA, UN!!!!" He shouted, I sighed. "Come on Dei-kun!!! PLEASE!!! This is my first mission after the probation!!! And besides it's easy!!!" I said with a fake pout.

He looked at me and sighed. "Fine… just please be careful, UN…" He whispered, I nodded, _"I wish… I could tell you the mission…." _I thought but with a smile then kissed him fully on the lips.

He kissed back with a smirk and put his hands on my waist, we battled for dominance but unfortunately, Dei-kun won….. Suddenly, I felt someone tapped in my shoulder.

I looked who it is and found Sasori, "Night! You've been making out for exactly 45 minutes…." He said with a smirk then waved goodbye. We smiled cheekily, and then went home.

MORNING, Exactly 4:45 am…

I sighed and pulled my feet on the ground and washed myself, I put on my Anbu style clothing. _"Man… I love this outfit!!!! Oh yeah remember to leave Dei-kun a note!!!" _I thought happily, I packed all I needed in my cool backpack (Given by Sasori!)

I went downstairs then cooked a meal for him (Bakudan) then wrote a note, I disappeared with a poof, before I knew it I was in the Hokage tower with an expectant Tsunade. "I'm ready Tsunade-shisou" I said with a stern look.

She nodded, "Be careful Sakura…" She said, I nodded, and then went to the gates.

AFTER 13 days….

"_Damn…. They're stronger…. Well what do I expect…? It's sasuke's army after all…. I'll report to Tsunade shisou…" _I thought while silently going back to the hotel I was staying…. JOKE! I rather call it Motel…. Hell… It got freaky whores….

I went back to my room and unhenged myself. "Nice to see you in my land, Sakura….." A voice said. I snapped my head to the direction while holding three kunais

"You fucker…. Get out of there, Sasuke…." I said while narrowing my eyes to the direction. "Well, well, well…. I see we've met again…. Sakura-chan…." He said with a playful smirk.

"Shut the fuck up with the fucking acronyms, traitor…" I said while readying in a fighting stance. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" He asked mockingly. I glanced at my surroundings and saw Sasuke's 'mini group' and of course, Kabuto…..

"Heh…. So this is pinky, eh???" Suigetsu asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Surrender, Sakura…. Chan…." Sasuke said while smirking cockily. My eyes narrowed, and then smirked.

"Fine…." I said while smirking. When they were walking towards me closely, my eyes snapped and dropped poison gases and smoke bombs. I ran at an open field, and then made hand signs for a summoning technique.

There appeared 2 wolves with black and red streaks, "Send this to the Hokage and if I'm not back within 3 hours please ask her to send help!!!" I said. They nodded then ran at full speed.

"Nice technique Sakura… chan…" Someone whispered behind my back. I shivered at the closeness but smirked, I elbowed him in the stomach with quite a blow.

*POOF* "Shit…." I muttered. "Nice vocabulary, Kura-chan…." A voice whispered with a kunai in my neck. I gazed at him with anger and disgust. "What the fuck do you want, asshole?!" I asked irritatingly.

"Just revenge for my master Orochimaru and also someone needs revenge when you punched him on the wall…. That's all…. And maybe my heir…." He whispered.

I wanted to puke! "No way in hell I'm gonna be the mother of your brats, Sasuke!!!" I shouted while punching him in the stomach then his left leg. *BAM!!!* He landed a in a bunch of rocks.

He coughed blood. I smirked. "You'll pay for that, Kura-chan!" He whispered, smirking evilly. Suddenly I felt someone behind my back then stabbed me with a paralysis jutsu. _"Shit…. I'm trapped…" _I thought while collapsing.

"Fuck……" I muttered then darkness.

OH NO!!!!  
Cliffhanger!!!!

Smartpajer: 0.0 poor Sakura!!! Gonna be raped by the King of all tomatoes!!!

Sasuke: *glares* There's no effing way I'm the king of tomatoes, you baka!!!  
Smartpajer: WHATEVER RAPIST!!!

Sakura: …….

Sasori: HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sakura's gonna get raped!!!! HAHAHAHAA  
Deidara: *death glares Sasuke* Fuck you!!!!  
Sasuke: Whatever…. *Walks out*

Sasori: Sakura gonna get raped!!! Sakura's gonna get raped!!! Saku-

Sakura: *punches Sasori to a wall* SHUT UP!!!!!!  
Smartpajer: ………. Great…. Now you owe 3000 yen Sakura!!!!

Sakura: ……..

Deidara: …….

Smartpajer: ………

Itachi: *sighs* Read and review….

Sasori: *still knock out* …….


	24. Prison and Help

Smartpajer: Hi!!!!

Sakura: hey….

Sasori: *has a bandage in cheek* …..

Deidara: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! SASORI HAS A BANDAGE!!!! HHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sasori: *bonks Deidara in the head* SHUDDUP!!!!!

Sakura: *twitches* Hurt him and I'll make that bandage go somewhere you wish it weren't!!!!

Sasori: ……………. ……

Smartpajer: hehehehe!!!!! Lol….. Poor you!!!

Sasori: I know…

Sakura: ARE YOU TEAMING UP WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?  
Smartpajer: *gulps* Of course not!!!!  
Sakura: *smiles* Good!!!  
Smartpajer: Pfft…. Talk about mood swings… maybe time of the month????

Sakura: *twitch* you have 10 seconds to run and hide…….

Smartpajer: *gulps* Umm… THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND MAE!!! SHE'LL BE THE SUBSTITUTE FOR A WHILE!!!! AAAAHHH!!! *runs away*

Mae: HI!!!!!  
Sakura: *runs*

Sasori: Poor her….

Mae: Yup…. ITACHI SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!

Itachi: *glares* Smartpajer or Mae doesn't own any Naruto Characters……

Mae: Is he gay???  
Deidara and Sasori: HHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Damn Poor you Itachi!!! Poor you!!!  
Itachi: *twitch* RRR…..

Mae: ON WITH THE STORY THEN!!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

_Recap:_

"_Nice technique Sakura… chan…" Someone whispered behind my back. I shivered at the closeness but smirked, I elbowed him in the stomach with quite a blow. _

_*POOF* "Shit…." I muttered. "Nice vocabulary, Kura-chan…." A voice whispered with a kunai in my neck. I gazed at him with anger and disgust. "What the fuck do you want, asshole?!" I asked irritatingly. _

"_Just revenge for my master Orochimaru and also someone needs revenge when you punched him on the wall…. That's all…. And maybe my heir…." He whispered. _

_I wanted to puke! "No way in hell I'm gonna be the mother of your brats, Sasuke!!!" I shouted while punching him in the stomach then his left leg. *BAM!!!* He landed a in a bunch of rocks. _

_He coughed blood. I smirked. "You'll pay for that, Kura-chan!" He whispered, smirking evilly. Suddenly I felt someone behind my back then stabbed me with a paralysis jutsu. "Shit…. I'm trapped…" I thought while collapsing. _

"_Fuck……" I muttered then darkness._

Chapter 25: Prison and Help…

Deidara's POV

"_What the heck is this feeling??? I know something's wrong… but what???" _I thought while watching movies in the television. I was waiting for Sakura's arrival, it's been nearly 2 weeks… specifically IT IS 2 WEEKS!!!!  
_"Damn it…. What is it….?" _I thought. Must be something not that serious besides Sakura's mission was only D rank, right???

Sakura's POV

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my spine. _"Shit…. Must be effects of the stupid jutsu…" _I thought while gritting my teeth in anger. When I opened my eyes, I've noticed I was in a bedroom actually and in a bed too…

I looked down what I was wearing and saw a kimono with the UCHIHA CREST?!??!! _"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!??!?!?! There is no way in hell I'm gonna be an Uchiha!!! NOOOO WAY!!!!!" _I thought while removing the clothes.

But stopped then felt if there was anyone here….. No… Good… I found my Anbu suit in a secret compartment which is totally obvious. I slid them then, opened the window. _"Since I can't teleport because they took my chakra… I could run away then…" _

Then I ran, as fast as I could, _"No way in hell I'm gonna stay in the gay ass' lands…" _I thought while dashing through the forest but was stopped when I felt myself being electrocuted.

I let out an ear piercing scream, "Now, now Kura-chan did you ever think you can get away from me???" Sasuke whispered while nuzzling my neck,

"Get the fuck away from me, Uchiha……." I said while coughing up blood. Sasuke glared at me, and then pulled my hair to the fullest; I screamed again,

"Pets like you should behave for their masters, Kura-chan!" He said while dragging me by the hair, I hissed in pain. When I was about to punch him, I frozed, I couldn't move!

"That's the beauty of paralysis jutsu Sakura…. Chan…. The victim can't move but the User can and makes the victim do anything the User wants her or him to do…" He whispered while nuzzling my neck.

I froze then paled. _"Is he going to rape me?!" _I thought while trying to gain my control, "I see you get the idea, Kura-chan… But that doesn't stop me from getting you…." He said while smirking.

My eyes narrowed, "I will never be yours!!! I am Deidara's!!! NOT YOURS!!!!" I shouted while my eyes were darkening. His eyes narrowed, "I don't care…. But you will bear my heir…. I promise you that…." He whispered while licking my earlobe.

"Just getting you an injection from Kabuto to give you a high conceives…. That's all I need…." He whispered then dragged me back to his room.

We went back to his room where he throws me in bed, "Sakura I expect you to be ready after I finish my meeting… See you then…" He said then closes the door.

"_YES!!!! He's gone!!! CHA!!!!" _I thought while opening the window again, suddenly I was electrocuted again, I let out a scream, I hurdled to the floor while holding my neck,

"_Shit…. I see Sasuke has a collar at me…. Oh man…. Please Kami-sama, Please let Konoha know!!!" _I thought with pleading eyes.

IN KONOHA….

Tsunade's POV

"_Where are you, Sakura???" _I thought worriedly, while rubbing my temples, if you tell me this desk has too much PAPERWORK!!!!! It can cause me a migraine,

"Shit….. Please tell me Sakura's fine….. Please tell me she's fine….. Please…." I chanted. *BAM* the doors swung open, "WHO DARES TO GO HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!?" I shouted at the intruder.

"_If this is Naruto, I swear I'll close down the Ichiraku Ramen shop…" _I thought while gritting my teeth, but then my eyes went wide when I saw 2 wolves! With red and black streaks,

"Miss Tsunade sama, we are sent here by Sakura-san…." The red streak wolf said, my eyes widen, "Where is Sakura-san???" I asked with worry, the two wolves looked at each other then down.

"Last time, we spoke to her she was in a battle with the Uchiha kid and its groupies….." The black streak wolf muttered, my eyes went wide with shock.

"But Tsunade Sama, were here for the report of Sakura-san! The armies are massive, Tsunade Sama…." The red streak said, "They're strong too, maybe Jounins or Chuunin…" The black streak muttered, my eyes narrowed,

"Here is a scroll, Tsunade Sama, it was sent to us by Sakura-san…" The wolves said. I took the scroll, and read it, my eyes were horrified. _"SHIT!!! Sakura's in grave danger!!!! SHIT!!!! That's why the Uchiha wants war!!!! To get her!!! He was the one caught spying on them!!!" _I thought while gripping the scroll.

"You two!!! Get all the Rookie Nine and Akatsuki and Jounin Leaders… ALL OF THEM… Tell them it's urgent!!!" I said to them, they nodded then ran.

"I hope I won't get killed with Deidara's bombs….. Knowing him he might explode if he knows the story…." I muttered. *BAM* "TSUNADE BAA CHAN!!!!! You called us with your wolves!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Uzumaki!!! This is Urgent!!!" I shouted while glaring daggers at him. Suddenly all of them appeared, "I see everyone is here…. Very good, Wolves…" I said while thanking them.

They smiled, "You are all currently here for a mission…. A mission towards Sound….. Sasuke Uchiha currently their leader in sound has been building armies…. LOTS OF THEM….." I started then pause.

"_Be ready Tsunade for the outburst!!!" _ "I placed Sakura here for the mission…. I made her lie that this mission was D rank but it was actually A rank…" I said. _"3…. 2… 1... Uh oh…" _I thought.

"**WHHHAAATTT/ UN!!!!!!!!" **Everyone shouted, I cringed at the volume. "THAT MEANS SAKURA CHAN IS IN TROUBLE RIIGHT????" Naruto shouted. "Shut up for a minute!!!!!" I shouted, I got silence,

"I now know why the Uchiha wants war, this is a scroll here…. It's a messenger scroll from Sakura of course… The Uchiha wants war because of the Elders… and Itachi here…" I muttered.

"THAT'S ALL?!??!!?!" Naruto once again shouted. *BONK* He was bonked by Deidara. "LET HER FINISH, UN!!!!" He shouted. "Thank you… As I was saying… I have a suspicion… That the Uchiha kid wants Sakura to be his heir… for the Uchiha clan…" I said. _"GET READY FOR THE EXPLOSION…." _I thought while shutting my eyes.

"**WHHHHAAAATTTTT/ UN!!!!!!!!!!" **They shouted with narrowed eyes. "I see that you're already angry…. This mission is a rescue mission… Knowing Sasuke he can't wait for his…. Well you know…." I said while glancing at Deidara, who seems like he was gonna kill something.

They nodded while shuddering. "So this mission is also an infiltration…. You will kill ALL his armies…. But if they're too much… Go back here and we'll think of something… But you need to rescue Sakura first!" I said with a stern look.

They nodded with clenched fists or clenched jaw. "You will leave immediately!!!! DISMISSED!!!" I shouted and surprised how all of them ran to their houses for their stuff.

Ino's POV

"_Forehead!!! Please be okay!!! PLEASE!!!" _I thought while packing all my stuff and ran towards the gates.

Naruto's POV

"_SHIT!!! Sakura!!! If he hurts you I swear I'll let Kyuubi dismantle him!!! I'll- Oh look RAMEN!!!! RAMEN!!!!" _I thought while packing my supplies.

Sasori's POV

"_Imouto chan!!! Shit… That Uchiha kid is fucking dead!!!!!" _I thought angrily while packing all my puppets, I packed an extra container of poison too. "I wish you're all right Deidara…. But knowing you… You're already pissed off…. Right this moment…." I said in an amused tone. I dashed towards the gates to be met by two blobs of yellow colors.

Boy, you are sooo right in many levels Sasori.

Deidara's POV

"_RRRR!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!! IF HE EVER HURTS MY SAKURA!!! I'LL SEND HIM FLYING BITS TO BITS!!!! FUCK HIM!!! SHE'S MINE!!!!" _I thought while shoving all my clay to a bag,

"If I'm gonna fight that kid… I need all my clay to use…." I said, I was stopped when I saw a picture, it was Sakura's team. I glared holes at the Uchiha. Then the next photo I took it in my hands.

It was our picture, me and Sakura in the training grounds kissing. I gripped to it and putted it in my backpack. "Fuck… I swear I'll save you Sakura…." I said while dashing to the gates.

"Finally, you're here Blondie!!!" Kisame said with a serious face, I glared at him, "Kisame shut up…. Is everyone here???" Pein asked. All of them nodded.

"Let's go!" Kakashi said while dashing towards the trees, we followed. I was up the clouds flying with Sasori and Tenten and a Jounin Leader, Kurenai.

"Please be alright Sakura chan…" I heard Tenten muttered. "I wish you're right Tenten…" Kurenai said. "What do you mean???" Sasori asked. Kurenai sighed.

"The Uchiha was the same Sound Nin who was watching Sakura… He was everywhere she may go… But stopped when he saw Deidara…. I have a feeling he wants to claim her as Sound's but that will be impossible" She said

My eyes went wide. "He was the one, UN?!" I asked, "Yes… He was the one who the Anbu caught. Actually I have a suspicion. That he's making war so he can have Sakura… and to kill you, Deidara…." She said.

"What?!" Sasori flabbergasted. "Think about it Sasori… If the Uchiha wants her then what will Deidara do? Save her! If that happens Sasuke gets pissed off then calls for war…" She said.

Sasori sat there in silence. I clenched my fists. "Were lucky though…" She said. "Why, Kurenai-sensei???" Tenten asked. "Were lucky that Sound didn't make an agreement in Konoha that which includes Sakura for the peace making…" She said.

I gritted my teeth. "If that happens, then either the Uchiha will call for Sakura to stop the war, or he'll call a war if Sakura thus not abide…." Kurenai sighed in frustration.

I shook the tears away. "Please be okay Sakura, UN…" I said while speeding up.

Sakura's POV

"_SHIT!!!! It's almost time!!! Must find an escape!!!! Maybe I could insert chakra to my fists!!!!" _I thought while doing the technique, I punched the window with my chakra enhanced punch.

I was electrocuted, more electricity went in me, I sprawled against the wall, I tried my punch to the wall, but it came with the same results. "Ahhh… That freaking hurts…" I said while sitting against the wall.

"If I can't find an escape must find a hiding place…" I said while formulating a plan, "Please tell me you guys are there…." I muttered while praying.

"They will never get to you…" Someone said sending shivers down my spine. "Shut up, SASUKE!!!" I shouted back at him, He chuckled an evil laugh, suddenly I felt my clothes loosen and saw Sasuke opening the zipper.

My eyes went wide in shock and horrified, of course. I scurried away from him. "Come here… Or else…" He said with a sadistic smile. "I'll never be a fuck toy, Sasuke!!!" I shouted while getting far again.

*ZAP* I was electrocuted again; I let out an ear piercing scream. I landed with a thud. Then my consciousness was slipping away. "Too bad….Sakura chan… because you're mine…." Someone whispered.

My eyes narrowed then I tried pushing Sasuke, but to my dismay I don't have the power to do it, I struggled getting up. "Don't worry before you know it, Your Deidara is going to be dead!" He said with a dark chuckle.

Suddenly fire in my eyes, I punched him with all I have he landed in the wall, which was now dented, I smirked. *Zap* *Zap* I screamed, then suddenly the door flew open, then I saw Dei-kun…

Deidara's POV

Few minutes before…

Suddenly an ear piercing scream was heard, it sounded like a girl, "Shit, UN!" I cursed, "Deidara, speed it up! That sounded like Imouto!!!" Sasori ordered, I nodded then speeded the bird up.

We landed were the Konoha teams were, "Alright we'll do this by the pairs of three, okay?" Kakashi said, we nodded, all the teams were sorted out, and luckily I was the one who's going to fight the Uchiha kid.

We infiltrated the Uchiha kid's tower which was sooo easy… _"Pfft, what kind of tower doesn't have guards???"_ I thought while smirking. "Well, well, well… Lookie here Karin, It's the pink haired girl's boyfriends!" A voice shouted.

"_Oh fuck….." _I thought while turning to see, a blue haired man and a red haired girl with uneven hair, "Get out of Sasuke Kun's tower or we'll make you leave!" The red haired girl said while readying for a battle stance.

"Where is sakura, UN?!" I shouted while glaring at them. "Probably being fucked by Sasuke, of course….." The blue haired man said. My eyes narrowed, I then made clay spiders that went to the ceiling.

"Deidara, don't Hidan and I will take care of this!" Tenten whispered. I nodded, "You just fucking search for your girl before it's too late!" Hidan said while dashing to the blue haired male.

I ran but stopped, I made hand signs to find Sakura. "She's in the 2nd floor at the end, UN!" I shouted while dashing there. I flew the doors opened and my eyes widened.

I saw Sakura being electrocuted, with some of her clothes off and the Uchiha bastard smirking. Suddenly, Sakura fell lying limply in the floor. "Well, well, well if it isn't Deidara…." The Uchiha kid stated. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER, UN?!?!?!?" I shouted while dashing to her, but then I was kicked in the chest, I stumbled.

Then I saw the Uchiha picking her up, my eyes narrowed. "Nothing… I simply electrocuted her if she doesn't abide my orders…." He states with an evil smirk. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASSTARD, UN!!!" I shouted with a punch, *BAM*

The wall he flew, broke down by the impact, he landed to a training ground, "Perfect…. UN…." I muttered. I picked up Sakura then hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I was late…. UN…" I muttered then laid her in a cherry blossom tree, out of harm's way.

"Don't worry… I'll kill him for you… UN" I muttered then dashed to the Uchiha kid. "You will fuck pay for what you did to her…. UN" I said with venom.

"Pfft… Like I care?" He said while wiping his blood off. I made multiple clay birds and spiders underground which were undetected. "You'll be dead anyways, before you can save her…" He muttered.

I clenched my fists then dashed to him with my clay bird. "Katsu!" I muttered then *BOOM* the spider where he was standing bombed off. He flew up; I punched him in the guts then the face.

"That's for hurting her, you bastard, UN!" I said while smirking. He glared. "Chidori Nagashi!!!!!" He shouted while electricity was going towards me, I dodged it but my left arm was scraped. "Fuck… UN" I muttered. He smirked,

He made hand signs for Chidori, I smirked. "Perfect… UN" I said while readying for the bombs. "CHIDORI!!!!" He shouted while dashing towards me. "KATSU!!!" I shouted then… *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* I flew off because of the friction.

But I safely landed, I looked over the place where the Uchiha kid was. Nothing but blood…. And a HUGE crater, I smiled. "Finally…. Revenge…" I said while smiling brightly.

Suddenly I saw his tower going down. I smirked. "Finally my revenge for Sakura chan!!!" I said, I then dashed to her, I coughed blood. My eyes widened, "Shit… that Chidori Nagashi must have poison then!!! Have to find Tenten or Hidan!!!" I said while trying to walk.

I stumbled; last thing I heard was "Deidara!!!!" Then darkness….

OH NO!!!!!!

CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Mae: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!

Deidara and Sakura: *sweat drops* why your best friend does likes killing us?!

Mae: No she doesn't!!! She just likes it because of suspense or pissing off people…. THAT'S ALL!!!  
Sakura, Sasori and Deidara: *falls down anime style* NANI?!??!!?!?

Itachi: That's the most foolish thing I ever heard.

Mae: What's foolish is… That you always say foolish in each of your sentences….

Kisame: AHAHAHAHAH!!!! LOL!!!

Itachi: *twitch* *twitch* you're lucky I don't have chakra….. YET…..

* walks out*

Sasori: Err… Umm….. Read and Review….


	25. OMG LAST CHAPTER! WAHHH!

Mae: Yeah!!!! Patrici- I mean Smartpajer will be very happy of the reviews!!! Thank you!!!

Deidara: Patrici? Who's that???  
Sasori: 0.0!!! Smartpajer's name is Patricia?!?!?!?!?! OMG!!!! *faints*

Mae: Oh no… I am dead….

Deidara: 0.0 her name is Patricia?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 0.0 ………………

Itachi: ……… *wide eyes*

Kisame: THIS IS A DISCOVERY!!!!! I WILL PUT IT IN THE TV!!! MUAHAHAAHA!!!!

Mae, Deidara and Itachi: *sweat drops and falls down anime style*

Sakura: Hello!!! I'm back!!! So is Smartpajer!!!  
Smartpajer: Hi….. *bandage all over* Just going to remind you there is a SasoriXOC moment and-

Sasori: *faints again*

Deidara: YOUR REAL NAME IS PATRICIA!!!!? OMG!!!!!!!  
Smartpajer: 0.0 …. HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!??!?!?!!!!!

Deidara, Kisame and Itachi: *points at Mae* ….

Smartpajer: MMMMAAAAAEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mae: *gulps* uhh…… Sorry?? *runs*

Smartpajer: *runs after Mae*

Deidara: Since Sasori is unconscious Itachi say the-

Sasori: Smartpajer or Mae doesn't own any Naruto characters…..

Deidara: NANI!??!?!?! How did you wake up?!?!?!?!  
Sakura: Getting on with the story!!!

"_Hi" – thinking_

"_**Hi" – Inner sakura**_

"**Hi" – Kiyoko**

"_Hi" – Telepathy talking_

"Hi"- Normal

Recap:

"_That's for hurting her, you bastard, UN!" I said while smirking. He glared. "Chidori Nagashi!!!!!" He shouted while electricity was going towards me, I dodged it but my left arm was scraped. "Fuck… UN" I muttered. He smirked,_

_He made hand signs for Chidori, I smirked. "Perfect… UN" I said while readying for the bombs. "CHIDORI!!!!" He shouted while dashing towards me. "KATSU!!!" I shouted then… *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* I flew off because of the friction._

_But I safely landed, I looked over the place where the Uchiha kid was. Nothing but blood…. And a HUGE crater, I smiled. "Finally…. Revenge…" I said while smiling brightly._

_Suddenly I saw his tower going down. I smirked. "Finally my revenge for Sakura chan!!!" I said, I then dashed to her, I coughed blood. My eyes widened, "Shit… that Chidori Nagashi must have poison then!!! Have to find Tenten or Hidan!!!" I said while trying to walk._

_I stumbled; last thing I heard was "Deidara!!!!" Then darkness…._

Chapter 25: OMG LAST CHAPTER!!!!

Sasori's POV  
_"Shit!!!! Where are you Deidara!?!?!" _I thought while going to the garden, my eyes widen, there I saw Deidara with blood on his left arm and coughing up blood,

On his back was Imouto chan, unconscious and bleeding too. He stumbled then fell, I ran and shouted. "DEIDARA!!!!" When I went to him he was unconscious and found he was poisoned. "Shit!!!" I muttered.

I carried them with the help of my puppets and found Pein with Konan who seems like finish at their battle, their eyes widened when they saw me, "Sasori!!! What happened to them?!" Pein asked, worriedly.

"Seems like Deidara fought the Uchiha kid and got poisoned but I saw that the Uchiha kid dead and I don't know what happened to Sakura…" I said,

They nodded, "Sasori you need to go back to Konoha immediately! I've suspected they have poison! I don't know what will happen but you need to go back, ASAP!" Konan said,

I nodded stiffly, and then I took off, I ran top full speed to the Konoha Hospital. I sighed in relief that I was in Konoha but that didn't stop me from slowing down, I ran top full speed then crashed to the Hospital doors

*BAM* "What the hell?!?! Sasori what are you-"Tsunade's eyes widen when she saw Deidara and Sakura, "Kou! Get me all the Doctors and Nurses; we're going to do a surgery, ASAP!" Tsunade ordered.

I laid them to the hospital beds, "Now, Sasori tell me exactly what happened???" Tsunade asked. "They, Deidara… I found him coughing up blood and saw he was poisoned… by the Uchiha kid when they battled, but Sakura… I don't know what happened to her… Konan said she was poisoned… but I saw that she was more poisoned than Deidara…" I said between pants,

I cringed at the gash in my right leg because I battled Juugo, Tsunade looked up at me and her eyes widened then *BONK* "ITAI!!!!" I shouted,

"Sasori, YOU IDIOT!!!! Why didn't you tell me that you have a poisoned gash in your leg?!?!?!?!" She shouted, my jaw dropped, "Kio! Heal Sasori's gash on the right leg, ASAP!" Tsunade ordered.

I looked over at the said girl and blushed. She looked beautiful! She saw my blush and blushed also while leading me to the medic's area. She has dark violet eyes and Orange hair! She also had good curves…

"Sasori-san… Does this hurt???" She asked innocently. I cringed. "I see, I'm going to put some gauze in it, it might hurt a little so please hold my hand." She asked with a smile. I blushed.

"_I'm going to hold her hand?!?!?!?!" _I thought but proceeding on holding her hand. She put the gauze I tightened my grip. I glanced at her with a blushing face. Just to see she was blushing also!

I smiled. "Kio, was it???" I asked, softly. She blushed then nodded. "Do you… Do you wanna go out sometime?" I asked while looking away, she giggled but nodded. "You may leave Sasori-san but try to walk…." She said while getting crouches.

I groaned. _"Stupid crouches!!!!" _I thought while glaring at them. She giggled, "Oh by the way, Sasori-san…." I looked up and she pecked me on the cheeks, I got redder by the very minute.

"Thank you…" She said and then I smiled then fainted.

(Awww…. Nice job Sasori!!! You scored a girl!!!! LOL)

A FEW HOURS AFTER SURGERY…

Deidara's POV  
_"Gah….. I feel like crap…" _I thought while squinting my eyes. "Good to see you awake, Deidara…" I looked over to see Sasori in crouches. "What happened…? Last time I knew I killed the Uchiha kid… and Sakura… WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA, UN?!??!?!" I shouted.

*BONK* "ITAI!!!!!! UN!!!!" I shouted in pain. "Shut up already…. You were poisoned… I took you here… so in other words… YOU OWE ME!!! And Sakura's kinda fine…" He said.

"What do you kinda, UN???" I asked. "She can't speak because Tsunade found out when she was electrocuted; it disables her to move for a quite a few days, though…." He said.

"How is she, UN???" I asked, worriedly. "She's okay though, still sleeping soundly." Sasori stated while looking at his watch.

I looked at him suspiciously; he looked at me with a weird look, "You have a date, don't you, UN?" I said with a smirk. He blushed then glared, "Shut up, baka…." He said while still glaring at me.

I laughed, "So who is she???? Is she hot, UN???" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eyes. *BONK* *BONK* "ITAI!!!!!!" I shouted while clutching my head.

"I see you fuckers, are starting to fight even in the hospital…." Someone said with an amused voice, we looked over to see Hidan with a cast and a bandage in his jaw. I tried to stifle my laugh,

"Try to fucking laugh and I'll sacrifice your girl to Jashin-Sama!!!!" He said with a menacing voice, I glared at him, "Don't you dare, YOU BASTARD, UN!!!!!" I shouted with venom.

"Deidara, be quiet! We are in a hospital!!!" Pein shouted who appeared beside Hidan with crouches and Konan also appeared. "Hi Deidara…" Konan said with a smile.

"Hey! What happened to you, UN???" I asked with a quizzical look on my face. "Some rocks fell because of some exploding tags…" Pein muttered.

I chuckled, "Anyways… Can me-"I was interrupted by Sasori. "Neh, I gotta go guys! See ya tomorrow…" He muttered while dashing through the exit. They all looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"He got a date, UN!" I said cheerfully. "Oooooh….." They all said together. Suddenly a knock was heard, "Come in, UN!" I said. The door opened and a figure appeared, it was Tsunade,

"Hello Deidara seems like you're already fine!" She said with a smile. "Yeah, UN! Can I get outta here!?!?!" I said with a whine. "Oh, shut the fuck up with your whines, Deidara…." Hidan muttered.

I glared at him. "Shut up, UN!" I shouted with an accusing finger.

*cough* we all looked over to see Tsunade, "Deidara you seem well, so you're free to go…" She said. I was gonna ask something but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"And Sakura's room is 143 in this floor, also…" She said with a smile. I closed my mouth, "How did she know I was gonna ask her that, UN???" I asked myself while in a thinking position.

They slapped their foreheads, and then muttered "Baka…." I twitched, "Sooo… where are my-"I was cut off again, "Here are they Blondie…" Someone said and before I knew it, clothes came straight to my face.

I felled out of bed with a thud. I looked over to see Kisame and Itachi, Kisame was grinning madly while Itachi was freaking smiling?!?!?!?  
My eyes widened in shock at Itachi. "HN…… What???" He asked.

"YOU WERE SMILING!!! ARE YOU FREAKING ON DRUGS?!?!??! UN!!!!" I shouted. *BONK* *BONK* *BONK* *BONK* *BONK* *BONK* the last bonk was from Tsunade, it hurted like hell!!!

"ITAI!!!!" I shouted while clutching my sore head. "DEIDAAARRRRAAAAA SENPAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted then *BAM* Tobi suddenly appeared, "Fuck it, Tobi!!!!!" Hidan said while glaring at the poor boy.

Tobi gulped and ran to me. "DEIDARA SENPAI HELLLLPPP!!!!!" He shouted right in my ear. I bonked him on the head. "BE QUIET, UN!!!!" I shouted.

I met silence. "Finally… I'm going to change… UN…" I muttered while going to the bathroom. After a few minutes later, I was done; I wore baggy pants and a fishnet shirt.

"Hey guys are you still-"I looked over to see no one! _"WHY THOSE ASSHOLES!!! THEY LEFT ME!!!!!!" _I groaned, and then looked for Sakura's room; I opened the door quietly, and entered it.

There I saw her sleeping quietly with a smile, I smiled. I took her hand and rubbed it with mine, and then I kissed her cheek, "Stupid Uchiha kid… UN…" I muttered,

"You can say that again… Dei-kun…" Someone muttered, my eyes widened and saw Sakura smiling. "Sakura chan YOU'RE AWAKE, UN!!!!" I shouted while hugging her.

Sakura's POV

Sakura chan YOU'RE AWAKE, UN!!!!" He shouted while hugging me. I giggled. "Of course I am… silly!" I said while pecking him on the lips, "I was worried, UN…" He said, I blushed, "What happened to the bastard?" I asked.

He smiled proudly. "I KILLED HIM, UN!!!" My eyes sparkled. I kissed him fully on the lips, "Thank you Dei-kun…" I whispered. He smiled, "For you…. UN..." He whispered,

*AHEM* we turned to see a smirking Tsunade, "I see you two are busy….. *insert glares from Sakura and Deidara* I just want to check up on you, Sakura… Don't worry…." She said while grinning.

After a few minutes of checking…. And trying to hold me for injections and trying to put a tube in me…..

"Guess you're fine then!!! You can check out of the hospital after three days then!!!" Tsunade said while smiling. I smiled.

TIMESKIP!!!!!  
Deidara's POV

"_It's been 2 years after the death of the Uchiha kid….. Shit… You can do this Deidara… Breath in Breath out!!!! You can do this!!!!" _I thought while exhaling in and out.

"Come on Deidara, you can do this…." I heard Sasori stated. "Says you!!! You're already married with Kio, UN!!!" I shouted, yes… Sasori is married with the orange haired girl…

He sighed in annoyance, "Jeez… If you love her, then you can ask her…. Deidara… You and Sakura are the only one who weren't married… You know? And you've been dating for freaking 2 years!!! You're both 25 already!!!" He shouted.

I groaned. "But…. It's kinda hard you know, UN?!?!?!" I shouted, "Pfft…. That's your problem… Now I gotta pick up Hikaru (light and radiance) from her school… See ya…" He said while waving.

"_Great…. Sasori has to pick up his kid….. Now I'm all alone…. What do I have to do!!!! I really wanna marry her…… Shits… think!!! I KNOW I'LL ASK HER FRIENDS!!!" _I thought while dashing to her first quiet friend, Hinata.

Sakura's POV

"_When will pig ever shut up?!?!?! Ever since she got married with Lazy ass… and gotten pregnant… She always bugs me about why Deidara and I aren't still married!!!!" _I thought while sighing in annoyance.

"Come on Sakura, you and your 'dei-kun' has been like dating for 2 years!!!!!!!" Ino shouted while Tenten chuckling. "Pig will you shut it… Shouting is bad for your baby…." I muttered.

"But you know she's right, Sakura…. And when will you ever tell him about 'it'….?" Tenten asked. I froze then touched my womb, yes… I'm pregnant…. I didn't tell Deidara because he's busy with his missions and stuff…

"…. Until I know the time is right…." I muttered while looking at my dangos. "Whatever you say, Forehead! All I know that Deidara will ask you someday!!!" Ino said with sparkle in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut your imaginations from me, Pig…" I said while eating the dangos, "Pfft, whatever…" She said while flipping her hair. "So how are little Hitomi (pupil of the eye) and Honoka (Harmony and flower) Tenten?" I asked with curiosity.

"They're both fine, little darlings! Always have a way to annoy their father too!" She said while chuckling, and yes… Tenten and Neji are married along with Naruto and Hinata…

"So how's life in the Hyuuga manor with Naruto and his kids???" I asked in an amused tone. "Oh it's fine… Hiashi always have a major headache because of them…" Tenten said in an amused tone.

"But Forehead how's the hospital?!?!" Ino said while glomping her food down, "Oh the nurses are fine… even if this is easy as it looks… Being the Head of Konoha Hospital is a pain in the ass….." I muttered. They both chuckled.

"Well, that's what you get when you became Head when Tsunade retired…" Ino said in an 'I am right you know' tone. I snorted, "What's funny is watching Naruto doing Hokage work…. If you could hear his whines about paperwork…" I said while shaking my head. They laughed,

And yes again… Naruto became Hokage while Tsunade retired and gave her position as Sannin to me… I smiled at the words of my old mentor, _"All things must have a happy ending, you know?" _

I looked at my watch and cursed its 6:25!!! I'm supposed to meet Deidara for our date!!! "Shit I gotta go guys!!! I need to go to Deidara for our date!!!" I shouted at them while waving.

"Okay forehead, tell me if he asked you the 'question'!!!!" Ino said while grinning. I glared at her but continue to run at the park, I looked over the surroundings and gasped when I felt arms snaked at my waist.

"You're late, UN…." He whispered, I giggled. "Blame it all at Ino-pig…" I said while nuzzling his neck, "So where are we going?" I asked, excitedly. He laughed and pulled out a bandana.

I looked at him, puzzled. "You have to keep your eyes shut for a while, UN! He said while smiling, I nodded and let him put the bandana in my eyes. After a few walks, we stopped and when the Bandana was gone,

I gasped. The scenery was sooo beautiful! It was sooo peaceful! I was out of breath, "Dei-Deidara, how??" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Secret, UN!" He said while sticking my tongue out. "Come on, let's eat!" He led me to a table with a candle in the middle and the food was pasta, I love it!

"How did you ever learn how to cook???" I asked amusingly, He shaked his head, sheepishly. "Hehehehe… Hinata cooked it… She helped a lot, UN!" I laughed. "I should've known!" I said.

After a few minutes the wind got cooler, I shivered. I heard Deidara gulped and shakingly went up to me, "What is it Dei-kun?" I asked while smiling. He knelt down, my eyes widened.

"_He- Please tells me he's doing what I think he's doing!!!" _I thought while my eyes widen, _**"OH YEAH!!! WERE GETTING MARRIED TO THE MAN WE LOVE!!!" **_I didn't answer when I looked over to see Deidara getting something from his pocket,

It was a small black box, my breath quickened. "Deidara what?" I asked him. "Sakura let me speak first…" He gulped. "Sakura we've been dating for a long time and… I want to officialise…. Our relationship…. UN" He said while wiping his forehead.

"Sakura what I'm saying is…. Will umm… will you marry me, UN???" He asked. I blinked when he pulled out a ring, it was beautiful! It was gold and it was decorated with little hearts and flowers.

I blinked tears then hugged him, "Of course I will, you silly!!!" I said then I kissed him while slipping the ring in my finger. He smiled. "I'll love you forever, Saku-chan, UN…." He whispered,

Tears were already pouring out. "I'll love you too forever, Dei-kun…" I whispered back. *rustle* *rustle* we stopped our Love chit chat and Dei-kun threw a fork in the bushes.

"Shit!!! That almost got to us!!!" Someone shouted. "Hidan!!! Be quiet!!! They might hear us!!!!" Someone shouted also. "RRRR…. You guys…. We can hear you…. So you better be here or I will punch your asses to hell!!!!" I shouted in anger.

I mean wouldn't you be angry when the love of your life just asked you for marriage and got interrupted?!?!?!

There appeared all of the Rookie Nina and The Akatsuki grinning widely, before I knew it, I was glomped by squealing girls and some boys too." "CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Naruto and Tobi said.

I smiled, "I told you so forehead girl!!!!" Ino said with pride, I stucked my tongue out, "Shut up already Ino!!!! You should be congratulating her!!!" Tenten muttered. After the congratulations was done.

They left one by one. "OH YEAH SAKURA WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM THAT YOU-"Ino shouted but was stopped by Shikamaru muttering "troublesome woman can't keep secrets…"

Deidara looked at me with a suspicious look, "What did she mean??? What were you going to tell me…?" He asked while holding my hand. I sighed then gulped.

"You know you can tell me anything, UN…" He said while holding my hand tighter. I nodded then made him look at me. "I'm…. pregnant Dei-kun…." I whispered.

Deidara's POV  
_"She's…. She's pregnant????!!!!" _ I blinked my eyes, "You… You're…." I looked at her with wide eyes; she nodded then putted her hand in her womb.

"I'm going to be a…. a…." I can't say it; I'm too shocked to say. "You're going to be a father, Dei-kun…. Do you… Do you still… wanna marry me???" She asked while lowering her head.

I turned to her with a smile, and I hugged her with comfort. "Of course I will… forever and ever… UN" I whispered then kissed her fully of passion and love.

AFTER 5 YEARS…..

Author's POV

It's been 5 years since Deidara and Sakura wed, of course Ino and all of the rookie nine girls cried…. And to much surprise Hidan and Kisame and Tobi sniffled a little. Sakura gave birth to twins, 1 boy and 1 girl,

Their names were Akami (bright and beautiful) and Daichi for the boy (Large or great combined with Earth and also means wisdom and intellect) even though sometimes her kids are pain in the ass, she'll always love them as much as she loved Deidara….

THE END….

Smartpajer: *sniff* *sniff* Omg I can't believe this story has an end!!!

I'll miss you guys!!! WAAHHH!!!!!!

Mae: WAHHH!!!! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL ENDING!!!! WAHHH!!!!

The entire Rookie Nine: Awww….. How sweet *sniff*

Deidara: I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm gonna miss the Author….

All of the Naruto characters: Yeah…

Smartpajer: BUT GOOD NEWS IS!!!! I'm going to make a new story in a high school setting about the Deidara and Sakura!!! In other words!!! YOU SHALL NOT GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!!!! MUAHHAHAHAA!!!  
The entire Naruto characters: NOOOOOO!!!!!! We are all doomed!!!  
Mae: *sweat drops*

Smartpajer: But its Naruto girls X Akatsuki though….

Naruto girls and Akatsuki: WHHHHAAATTT!?!?!?!?!

Smartpajer: Come on!!! It's good you know!!! Besides it's still DEISAKU!!! I shall never change the pairing MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Sakura and Deidara: YEAH!!!!!  
Mae: *sniff* *sniff* Please read and review!!! Please!!! I wanna know how you think throughout the story!!!!!

Smartpajer: Thanks for all the support!!! **AND WE WANNA THANK YOU THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS: ***cough* *cough* *drum rolls*

**DarkLillyOfTheNight96, **

**Jazz XP**

**xxbochixx**

**xxpj14xx**

**Xx Deidara's little Angels xX**

**And**

**Some unknown readers**

Your support for my story makes me very happy!!!! I wanna cry right now…. Don't worry though… just review me if you want the high school story!!!! And please help me with the other pairings of the Naruto girls and Akatsuki!!! BUT IT'S STILL DEISAKU!!! *insert evil laugh*

Mae: Oh yeah! **DarkLillyOfTheNight96** your requested story will be done after the high school story about DEIDARA AND SAKURA!!!

Sasori: Please read and review for the last time…. To this story….


	26. Please read XC

Author's POV:

Okokok, I know this Eclipse story sucks I know ok??! But seriously if you think it really sucks (For your own personal view) please for god's sake keep it to yourself! When I made Eclipse, IT WAS MY FIRST TIME!

Read those lines! My First time, god damnit!!! I didn't have any good experience with writing stories like that, so try again to say anyone's story sucks and it's their first time, I hope Karma comes back to you, seventh fold! _(Ahhh, I knew it listening to my CL teacher would be good!!! XD) _

And about the separator lines, yeah, yeah… I put separator lines I SWEAR!!! But they unknowingly disappear when I upload the fudging story!!!! *Pouts* I swear my Microsoft word has a mutiny against me!!!

Yeah and about my typing skills, yeahhhh… *glares at the floor* You may have noticed or really noticed, I ain't good at my grammar or my typing skills, well, it's a bad habit of mine to be like that, I don't know even why… Weird world we have, no?

And also the OC of mine, I know, I forgot to put an OC…. Ehehehe my bad…. *shrugs* Sorry though for everyone who was totally confused from the start though… *Aww Mann…*

Yeah and about my surgeries on Deidara *drools* yeahhhh, ummm even though my mom is a nurse I don't actually pay attention to her doings though, I have the same type of phobia with Tsunade Sama, you know the fear of blood… but she outgrown of it, I still have it… *gulps*

I know, I know I even made a mistake on Sasori's age… *shrugs* Sasori's too hot to be that old… I know what a stupid excuse but seriously, Sasori's cute! XD lol…

I am debating whether to write this story again OR to delete it, Hmmmm….. I think the deleting this story sounds good, I mean, everybody hates it…

Oh yeah, _**DarkSacredJewelXoX **_Don't worry I am not angry with your review, sure I am hot headed and all the qualities of an easily tempered girl but still, I have to accept, this wasn't the best story I written maybe, the worst…

Now, seriously I am begging on the floor and shouting sorry!!! It's not my fault it was my first time and the fact it was my first story to write so I didn't have any experience at all!!! So yeah…. Now if you'll excuse me I have a story to edit or to delete!!!

*Sad face*

Thanks for reading, and I swear to god I put separator lines!!!!


End file.
